


Kinktober 2019 (late) - Felix gets some

by orphan_account



Series: Felix Fraldarius - Sagas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Flogging, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Control, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Sadism, Seduction, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Violent Sex, Wax Play, Whipping, Will add tags and relationships as I go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober 2019 - (late) - Probably all featuring Felix, because that's the kind of person I am.Everyone is always 18+
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Felix Fraldarius - Sagas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564111
Comments: 79
Kudos: 459





	1. Felix/Dimitri (Orgasm Denial)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter flagged with the main tag and if there are any warnings
> 
> My own set of Kinktober prompts. Based somewhat on: https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019 but there may be some differences

It had started innocently enough. Dimitri had been pouring over paperwork regarding a trade deal with Almyra, when a certain Royal Advisor had barged into the room. Felix marched over to the desk and glowered at him. “Felix! Uh, how nice to see you?” he said, or asked. He wasn’t quite sure which was more appropriate, after taking an appraising glance at the scowling man in front of him.

Felix slammed his fist down on the pile of papers, startling Dimitri. “_Your Highness_,” he said in a tone that somehow managed to be both mocking and respectful at the same time, “did I not tell you to leave the minutiae of this deal to our Economic Advisors?”

Dimitri winced and looked down, the quill in his hand nervously tapping the desk. No other man would dare to talk to the King like this. It was part of the reason that Dimitri had offered him the Royal Advisory position. The whole Kingdom was filled with men that would bow to his every word, falling before his every wish. But there was only one that was strong enough to push back, to keep him from falling into darkness once again. He really hadn’t expected Felix to accept, and he most definitely had not expected Felix to accept his further proposition of a more… personal nature. Felix's feelings had matched his own, pleasing Dimitri no end. It had shocked absolutely no one, outside the two of them, when they had wed within a year of Dimitri’s coronation.

“I’m sorry Felix, I just wanted to make sure everything was worded correctly. I’ve been keeping you waiting, haven’t I?” he asked, glancing up from under his lashes at Felix’s stern face. 

“Indeed. I cannot begin to fathom why you believe that you are the only one here capable of this, but here we are. Perhaps there is no one else worthy of such a daunting task? In this vast Kingdom only you possess the wisdom to make such *vital* determinations as the appropriate trade value of corn and wool,” Felix leaned forward, one of his slender fingers pushing Dimitri’s chin up, the leather of the glove smooth against Dimitri’s skin. 

Dimitri felt his pulse quicken at the handsome face before him, flickering darkly in the candlelight. Felix's lids were half-closed, only the faintest glow of golden visible. Dimitri swallowed thickly. “Felix, I…”

Felix leaned closer, his face so close now that Dimitri could feel his warm breath upon his cheek. “It’s too bad that you can’t just let someone else handle everything, hmmm?” his voice was low and sultry, the question humming from the back of his throat.

Every muscle in Dimitri’s body was tense, coiled. This man… it was as though the Goddess herself had crafted Felix perfectly to fill Dimitri’s need. “Felix…” Dimitri’s voice had softened into a whisper.

Felix chuckled and stood up straight, his arms crossing across his chest. “Well, well. Just look at that pathetic look on your face. Your eyes are so hungry. Do you want you want to eat me up, Boar?” Dimitri growled and Felix smirked. “You’ve been very naughty, leaving me waiting all this time.”

Dimitri pushed his chair back from the desk and started to stand, but Felix pushed him back with the heel of his boot and a shake of his head. “Oh no, only good boys get to play.” Dimitri fell back, heart pounding fast. 

Time seemed to stretch on forever as Felix brought his gloved hands to his mouth. Dimitri could see the wetness of his tongue as he ran it along his lips, and the pearly white of his teeth as he slowly bit down on one glove, and then the other, pulling them off and tossing them onto the desk. “Felix, please,” Dimitri whined.

Felix raised one eyebrow at him. “So eager. Let’s see if you can be a good boy, shall we? Sit back and don’t move.” Felix reached his hands up to his hair, staring into Dimitri’s eyes as he pulled the tie free, the navy tresses gracefully falling around his neck. He trailed his fingers down to the many buckles on his uniform, unclasping one at a time. _Why were there so many buckles?_ Dimitri suddenly wanted to scream. He should speak to the tailor in the morning.

Felix glanced up at him, smiling. “Impatient, I see.”

Dimitri blushed at how aroused he already was without a single touch. “Only for you, my beloved.”

Felix blushed in turn, a small automatic “shut up,” leaving his lips. Dimitri grinned. Ever after all this time, Felix could not take a compliment. It was incredibly endearing.

Felix removed the rest of his cloak and shirt and moved to stand in front of Dimitri’s legs, nudging them apart with one of his knees. Dimitri’s mouth watered at the sight of Felix’s chest – his muscles were lean and strong, his body slender and flexible. His eyes wandered lowered along his abs and ending at the top of his pants. He started to reach for him, but Felix clicked his tongue in annoyance and Dimitri dug his fingers in tightly to the chair arms. Felix pulled the top of Dimitri’s pants down and Dimitri hissed at the sudden touch. Felix grasped him and began rubbing, his grip quickly causing Dimitri to fully harden. His hips pushed forward, aching for more of Felix’s touch. But Felix smirked and stepped back. 

He turned and walked to Dimitri’s side, lightly peppering Dimitri’s cheek and neck with kisses and a few sharp bites. Dimitri sighed in contentment and pressed into Felix, but he was already gone. Felix suddenly grabbed Dimitri’s hair and pulled back, licking a long stripe along the other side of his neck before disappearing again. Dimitri strained to hear what he was doing, he couldn’t see anything without turning and Felix had told him to sit still.

There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing and then Felix appeared in front of him again. He knelt before Dimitri, his eyes smoldering as his fingers lightly pressed the slit of Dimitri’s cockhead. Dimitri couldn’t help but moan, but he pressed back firmly in the chair, trying to stay still. Felix flicked his tongue along the head, circling, and then made a long swipe of his tongue along the bottom of Dimitri’s cock.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so. Understand, Boar?” Felix asked, and then without warning he pushed himself forward, his mouth wrapping all the way down Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri groaned and threw his head back. Felix’s tongue was as agile as his hands and he seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Dimitri crazy. He itched to grab Felix’s hair, to push him harder. 

Felix was taking his time tonight, occasionally glancing up at Dimitri, just the tops of his eyes visible. Dimitri groaned again, and Felix made a humming sound and pushed deeper, taking almost all of Dimitri in, and moving faster. Dimitri was gasping for breath, how was he supposed to keep from coming like this? “Felix, please, I need… please, I need to c…”

Felix slowed, and then popped off. His lips were swollen and the tops of his cheeks were red. He rubbed his mouth with the back of one of his hands, and then retrieved the items he had gotten from the drawer. A vial of oil and a strip of cloth, which he tied firmly around the base of Dimitri’s cock. The pressure was tight, painful. “Ungghh,” Dimitri grunted.

Felix stepped back, admiring his work. “My, my, look at how hard you are. How swollen and red. If only you’d been good.” Dimitri whimpered. Felix disappeared behind Dimitri’s back again and came back with Dimitri’s fluffy cloak. He spread it on the floor in front of Dimitri. Then he stood in front of Dimitri, his fingers running along the top of his pant line. “Do you want to be good? Do you want to please me?” he asked.

Dimitri nodded quickly, his words spilling out in a jumble, “oh yes please, Fe, please let me touch you, please.”

A faint smile came to Felix’s lips and he looked away as he undid his pants and pulled them off. Dimitri started to lean in to take his cock, but Felix clicked his tongue again. “I thought you said you were going to be good?”

Dimitri sat perfectly still, his eyes wide, staring at Felix with desire. “Please,” he whispered.

Felix stepped forward and took a handful of his hair in his hand. Dimitri keened at the touch, he wanted more, needed more. His cock strained painfully, throbbing. “Then let me use you,” Felix said, pushing the head of his cock to Dimitri’s mouth, and Dimitri opened eagerly. 

Felix shoved his cock in, hard and deep, and Dimitri couldn’t do much more than sit there, his tongue lapping, trying to angle so Felix could go deeper. Dimitri watched as Felix’s eyes closed, and his breathing grew more rapid. He was using Dimitri for his own pleasure, gripping his hair tight and pumping him up and down. He was thrusting hard, balls deep and Dimitri was choking around him, the end of his cock hitting the back of his throat. “Mmm, yes, you’re so good for me,” Felix said, suddenly looking down at him, and tears sprang to Dimitri’s eyes. He wanted so badly to be good for Felix, to hear his praise. For Felix to take care of him, give him what he needed.

“Do you want me to fill you up?” Felix asked and Dimitri made an approving sound and sucked harder. Felix tightened his grip, and pushed deeper, his cock twitching. Dimitri spluttered as the hot liquid dripped down his throat. Felix pulled away after a moment, and his eyes were almost closed in pleasure. “That was good Dima,” he said softly and Dimitri felt his heart soar. He wanted him back, wanted him closer - desperate for touch, for friction.

Felix glanced down and grinned at Dimitri’s cock, and then turned, walking back to the cloak on the ground. “Alright, come here and get on your hands and knees,” he said. Dimitri lurched out of the chair, throwing himself down impatiently. Felix pulled off the rest of his pants. “Now don’t go thinking you’ve been good enough yet. Don’t move and don’t come,” Felix said sternly. Dimitri felt dizzy at the commanding tone, he ached to please Felix, to earn his reward.

Dimitri couldn’t see what Felix was doing behind him, little sparks of desire flushed through him at every rustle. Finally he felt Felix settle behind him, his fingers wet with oil, teasing at Dimitri’s puckered entrance. “Oh Goddess, yes, please!” Dimitri said, and he clenched his fists tightly to keep from leaning back onto Felix’s fingers. Felix stayed there for a terribly long time, lightly stroking, until Dimitri was shaking with anticipation.

Then he pushed in, one finger, in and out, and Dimitri couldn’t help the moans that slipped out. He wanted so badly to move, to reach down to where his cock was throbbing, untouched.

Felix pushed in another finger, slowly circling and widening, and curling his fingers when he touched Dimitri’s prostate, and Dimitri cried out. “Yes please, Felix!” Felix began moving faster and then pulled out suddenly. Dimitri was left empty, sweat tricking down his face and arms.

He strained to hear what Felix was doing and he could making out wet sounds – he must be preparing himself then and Dimitri trembled. “All right, here I come,” Felix said simply, and pushed his way into Dimitri. Dimitri fell forward and a wretched moan ripped from his throat at the sudden fullness, Felix’s cock hitting his spot over and over, punishing. He chanted Felix’s name repeatedly, a praising mantra. “You’re so fucking tight Dimitri, fuck.” Felix said, gripping Dimitri, his fingers pushing bruises into Dimitri’s hips.

Dimitri’s whole body was quaking now, his shouts turned to wordless pleas and sobs. “You’re so pretty when you beg for me,” Felix said, his fingers scraping down Dimitri’s back, leaving bright red trails. Dimitri arched into the feeling, tears wet upon his lashes.

“Please, I can’t… ahh, please c…” Dimitri was whining, his whole body rocking at Felix’s punishing pace. His hands drifted towards his own cock, frantic for friction, but Felix grabbed his head, pulling back firmly. He felt Felix’s movements grow more uneven and then Felix jerked a few times and Dimitri could feel his cock twitch inside of him, warmth spilling into him. Felix stayed for a moment and then pulled out, and Dimitri wanted to cry, to scream, to beg. Felix was using him like he wanted, like a dirty fuck-toy. 

“That was so good baby. So good for me.” Felix said softly, and Dimitri twitched and made a pitiful sound. “I think you deserve a little reward now,” and rubbed his hands along Dimitri’s thighs. He pushed open to Dimitri’s ass, his tongue circling at the cum that was leaking out, before sliding in and moving in tantalizing stroking rings. He reached around and pulled free the tie around Dimitri’s cock and finally, finally rubbed where he needed it most, and Dimitri’s world exploded. 

Felix was there then, next to him, holding him, stroking his head. “So good, so perfect for me Dima,” he said, again and again. Dimitri lay in a pool, letting the warm comfort drift through him. Felix had conquered him and was praising him, loving him. “Love you Dima,” Felix said and Dimitri blinked at him hazily. He was so damned beautiful. “Love you Fe,” he managed before closing his eyes and drifting off. 


	2. Felix/Sylvain (Sex Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Day 2: Sex Toys  
Everyone is always 18+

One would think that being the CEO of Gautier Enterprises, one of the largest and most wealthy companies in the country, would be a glamorous and exciting position. But Sylvain found most of his time occupied by meetings of one sort or another: restructuring, trade deals, phone conferences, endless monotony. Sylvain usually spent at least half of the meeting discreetly browsing on his phone, bored out of his mind.

He pulled out his phone today for a different reason altogether. He looked across the table to Felix, Gautier Head of Security, but he was pointedly observing the surface of the table, as though there was some great mystery waiting to be revealed within its depths. His arms were crossed across his chest.

Sylvain licked his lips in anticipation as he opened the app. He had given his boyfriend a special gift yesterday, a black vibrating butt plug with streaks of gold that matched his eyes. He had asked him to wear it today, although he didn’t actually expect Felix to do so. Sylvain leaned forward, his left elbow braced on the table before him, and his right finger hovering over his phone screen. “Considering the importance of this event, we’ll want to make sure the security is well-handled. Mr. Fraldarius, do you have any input?”

Felix nodded, “Yes, my team has already…” Sylvain pushed the button, and Felix stopped dead, his eyes going wide for a moment, and then narrowing dangerously. “… uh, I mean to say, we have it handled.”

_Holy shit! He’d actually done it! _Sylvain couldn’t help but break out into a huge grin. Sylvain reached for his bottle of water, unscrewing the top and slowly licking his lips before taking a sip. He casually trailed his fingers up and down the side of the bottle. “I see, are there any further details you’d like to share?” he asked, and smiled coyly at Felix.

Felix’s jaw was clenched, and his hands were clasped at the edge of the table. A small bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. “N…no. It’s… all fine.”

The other board members present began discussing other matters and Sylvain nodded, blocking out their murmuring, his eyes only on Felix. There was the slightest tremble in his shoulders, and Sylvain could see his neck muscles flexing. Sylvain leaned back, crossing one leg across the other, sliding the speed setting on the app a little higher.

Felix gasped and coughed, taking a swig from his cup of coffee and holding up a hand in apology at the other people’s glances of concern. Felix glared at him across the table, shooting invisible daggers from his eyes. Sylvain brought one of his hands up to his chin, leisurely stroking one of his fingers along his jaw, just brushing the edges of his lips.

The meeting seemed to be dragging on forever, and Felix was growing more and more flustered. Sylvain wondered if his ass was clenching down on the plug like it did on his own cock, and he felt his own arousal growing. He would have to cut this meeting short or he wouldn’t be able to safely stand. He cleared his throat, “Very good everyone, I think we have this under control. Let’s cut this short, shall we? We can meet back here Friday, same time.”

A few Board Members seemed irritated at the early dismissal, but no one would argue with Sylvain. They gathered their papers and shuffled out the door, Sylvain escorting them and Felix still sitting rigidly at the table. “Felix, aren’t you going to … come?” Sylvain added the last word after a dramatic pause.

Felix whipped his head around to look at Sylvain and Sylvain noticed that his knuckles gripping the edge of the table had turned white. “Uh.. no, I… uh… pulled my calf at the gym today, I … I’ll be there in a minute,” he spluttered.

Sylvain grinned and locked the door after the last person had left, and then went to the windows, pushing the button to blacken them. Felix whispered, “You bastard.”

“You mean sexy bastard, right?” Sylvain asked, undoing the top few buttons of his silken maroon shirt.

Felix glanced up at him, and rolled the chair back from the table. “That remains to be seen.”

Sylvain navigated on his phone until he found the setting he wanted. He changed it to pulse and Felix actually moaned, tilting his head back and arching his back slightly. “Shit Felix, that’s so hot,” Sylvain’s voice was smooth, like warm honey. He put the phone down and knelt before his boyfriend. He ran his fingers lightly along the bulge and Felix pushed into his touch.

“I’m real sorry about this Fe. I have a change of pants, but you don’t have anything. Whatever will we do?” Sylvain teased.

“You’re definitely not sorry,” Felix snapped. “You better… you better think of something.”

Sylvain undid his own pants as Felix slid down his. “Let me see,” Sylvain said, reaching out and pulling Felix around. Felix bent over willingly and Sylvain felt himself twitch at the familiar curve of his ass. He ran his fingers along the crack there, admiring how the plug was positioned securely, pulsing between his cheeks.

“Sylvain,” Felix whined, and Sylvain turned him back around and pushed him into the chair. 

Felix’s cock was flushed and red, pre-cum already dripping from the head. “So pretty for me Fe,” Sylvain praised and he licked along the slit, spreading the pre-cum around Felix’s length. Felix leaned back, gripping the arms of his chair. Sylvain rubbed one hand along his base, focusing his tongue on the sensitive head.

Felix was shaking and Sylvain slowed his hand and pulled back to speak. “I wonder if anyone suspected that your ass was filled up during the meeting, hmm?” Felix groaned and shook his head, biting his lower lip. “Ooh, you like that huh? I bet none of them know what a needy little bitch you are, how hungry your ass gets.”

Felix’s eyes were wide, his pupils dilated. Sylvain reached down to his own throbbing member, rubbing himself as he returned his mouth to Felix, moving his head up and down. He sucked and rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Felix’s cock, and Felix whimpered, “Gonna…Syl… I’m close…”

Sylvain looked up at him, his face was coated with a sheen of sweat. Some of his hair had come undone, and was wetly stuck to the side of his cheeks. His eyes were blinking rapidly, his lashes wet with tears, and his cheeks were red. His chest heaved as he panted, his hips jerking unevenly. He was so fucking beautiful. He suddenly tossed his head back, and hot liquid squirted into Sylvain’s throat. Sylvain pulled back enough so he wouldn’t choke, swallowing as much as he could, some dripping out onto his lips and down his chin. He ran his fingers along his jaw, collecting the rest, and slowly licked each finger, reveling in Felix’s salty taste. He rubbed his own cock a few more times, until he came to completion as well. 

“S…sylvain… please!” Felix said, and Sylvain watched as he twisted in the chair, the plug still pulsing within him, overstimulating his most sensitive spot. Sylvain reached for his phone and turned off the vibration, and Felix suddenly sagged into the chair. 

“You look totally wrecked. And fucking amazing.” Sylvain said, as he got up and retrieved a towel and change of clothes from the small bathroom connected to the meeting room.

“You’re such a bastard,” Felix said, pulling out the plug and allowing Sylvain to clean him up.

“A sexy bastard?” Sylvain asked again.

“Fine. A sexy bastard,” Felix said, leaning in with a small smile as their lips met.


	3. Felix/Claude (Bodyswap/rimming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Bodyswap/rimming. **Non-consensual drugging** in an established relationship. Sex is consensual  
Also, I discovered it’s actually wicked hard to write a bodyswap story and make it clear who is who. I hope it’s not too confusing, ughh  
Everyone is always 18+

Felix awoke suddenly to a loud sound. There was no light filtering through the window yet; it was still night time. He lay silently listening for a moment, but it was a struggle to keep his eyes open and he settled back into the warm blankets. Then the sound came again - knocking on his door accompanied by an urgent voice. “Lixie! It’s me, Claude! Wake up!”

Felix sat up then, bewildered – the voice was low and smooth and didn’t sound like Claude at all. “Wh…what?” he asked, and recoiled in surprise at his own voice. Was he sick? His body felt weirdly distant and his head was fuzzy, as though he was drunk. Maybe it had been something they had eaten or drank at dinner? Claude had shared a drink with him, but it had only been one drink!

He stood up and a wave of vertigo washed across him. Something was very wrong – his bed wasn’t in the right place, and his body felt weird, like he couldn’t quite catch his balance. “Open up now Lixie, I’m serious!”

Felix made his way to the door in confusion. He kept stumbling - his limbs felt heavy, like trying to walk through water. He fiddled with the latch, but it wasn’t opening. He stared at it – this was not his lock. This was not his door. “How?” he asked dumbly.

“Slide the lever to the left, come on,” the voice sounded exasperated.

Felix finally managed to open the door and then stood gaping at… himself? His own face stared back at him, but it was plastered in an unfamiliar eager smile. Was this a dream? What? “Huh?” he asked, stupefied. 

The Felix in front of him pushed him into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Obviously not an illusion or a mirror, Felix found himself thinking sluggishly. The man grabbed him and stared at him closely. “It worked Felix! Holy shit, it really worked! This is amazing!”

Felix finally came to his senses and shoved the man off, stepping back and crouching into a defensive stance. “Who are you? Where am I? Er, I mean, why are you… me?” he asked.

The other Felix had opened the closet door and was admiring himself in the mirror. “I already told you Lixie, it’s Claude. This is my room. You're here because you're me. It's simple - come on and catch up, we have a limited time frame here.”

Felix reached for his sword but it wasn’t there. He brought his fists up instead, but the sight startled him. His skin was a glowing golden tan color, not the usual pale ivory. A deeply unsettled feeling was building within him. “What the fuck?” he whispered.

The man that claimed to be Claude but looked like Felix turned and grinned at him and Felix couldn’t help but grimace at the way his face looked. A genuine grin was not something Felix himself made with that face… like ever.

“I found a potion recipe in one of old spell books Seteth has hidden away in his room. The magic allows two people to switch bodies for one night. I gotta be honest with you, I never imagined it would really work!”

Things were beginning to make sense, in a very backwards “doesn’t make any sense” kind of way. Felix gaped at him incredulously. “You *poisoned* me?” he asked.

Claude winced. “Aw come on, it’s not like that. You’ll be back to your old grumpy self in the morning. Let’s just enjoy it while we can, ok?” Claude turned back to the mirror and Felix grunted in irritation.

“Damn, you are a sexy man,” Claude said, flexing and posing and watching the reflection of Felix’s body intently. He proceeded to make a series of faces and movements that Felix would be very happy to have permanently erased from his mind.

“For fuck’s sake, stop doing weird things with my body!” he snapped, moving closer to the mirror. He stopping dead when he saw his own reflection - Claude’s face stared back at him. His disheveled hair was sticking out in several directions, and his sparkling green eyes were set off from smooth caramel skin. “Oh.” Felix said softly.

Claude smiled broadly next to him, and Felix had a desire to punch that look off his face, but it was Felix’s face, and he would be the one left with bruises in the morning. “Go ahead, take a look,” Clade said, moving aside and allowing Felix a better view.

Felix stared, the handsome face of his boyfriend reflecting back at him. His lips were pursed together tightly, his jaw clenched, and his eyes sharply narrowed. It was a completely alien look on Claude’s easygoing face. Felix brought his fingertips up to his cheek, and slowly traced the edge of his face. The skin was warm with a slightly rougher texture than Felix’s own skin. He brought the finger to his mouth, touching the lips that he had tasted via kiss so many times, and he swallowed at the sudden arousal within himself.

Felix had always found Claude to be irresistibly appealing – outgoing, charming, clever, and incredibly handsome. He felt that they were all traits that Felix himself lacked. Now, seeing the expression that Felix was making with Claude’s face – everything seemed incredibly wrong. This was not a look that Claude had ever made; it was Felix’s sullen sneer. He looked away, ashamed to mar Claude’s beauty.

He was not prepared for what was waiting behind him. He turned and Claude was lying on his back with his legs to his chest, feet in the air, stretching. He was fully clothed, but his hand was tracing along the edges of his ass (Felix’s ass!). “What are you *doing*?” Felix asked, almost shouting.

“I had no idea you were so flexible Felix. This changes everything,” Claude said, sitting back up and smiling stupidly. The smile felt unsuitable on Felix’s face.

“That… that’s my body! Don’t uh…” Felix’s voice trailed off.

Claude tipped his head. “But we’ve done a lot more than this before. Is it really not ok?” he asked seriously. Felix frowned and bit his lip. “Uh, hey, I’m sorry Lixie, maybe I screwed up here. I can go if you want.”

It was true, they had fucked many times before, and Felix certainly wasn’t opposed to doing it again. But this… he crossed his arm and tapped his foot, glancing at Claude out of the corner of his eye. “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

Claude jumped up in excitement and began ripping off his clothes, a huge smile on his face. “Hey! Be careful with my clothes!” Felix shouted. Then he brought his arm up to block his eyes. He couldn’t stand to look at himself with Claude’s big smile on his face, and he didn’t particularly want to see his own body aroused and naked. 

Claude stepped closer to him and pulled him into an awkward hug, so that his mouth was next to Felix’s ear. “I do have something in mind.”

“I’m not giving *myself* a blowjob!” Felix said firmly.

Claude had the nerve to laugh at that. “Actually it’s something else, if that’s ok,” he said. “I know you’re nervous… but I’d like to try… *that*. It would be ok like this, wouldn’t it?”

Felix knew what Claude wanted, and he flinched. He didn’t mind eating Claude’s ass – he’d done it many times. But he’d always refused Claude’s reciprocating attempts. It wasn’t that he didn’t *want* to, it’s just that something about it made Felix feel… dirty, disgusting. He didn’t want Claude to lower himself to that level. “If it's ok with you, I really want to,” Claude whispered into his ear, and his tongue was slowly licking down Felix’s neck. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, I mean come on, it’s my own body,” he added.

Felix knew Claude wanted to help him with his insecurities, and he really did appreciate it. It was hard for him – he wasn’t sure what had caused his own deep-seated self-hatred, probably some bullshit side-effect of his fucked up family relationships. But he wanted to improve, if not for himself, then at least for Claude’s sake. Maybe he could try this, maybe it would be ok if it was Claude’s body. He sighed and hesitantly nodded. 

He closed his eyes and felt his muscles relaxing under his boyfriend’s skillful touches and kisses. It felt strange – the lips pressed against his own were thinner and more firm than what he was used to. Claude’s tongue licked along his lip and then pressed in, wetness mixing in heady warmth. He had one hand wrapped tightly around Felix’s waist and the other was gripping his head, pulling him in. Felix opened his eyes and saw his own face right in front of him. “Shit!” he said, pushing Claude back.

“Ah, sorry,” Claude said sheepishly. He leaned back and tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully. “Hey, I’ve got an idea!” he said and walked over to the closet. He angled the mirror there, his eyes flickering between the bed and the mirror. “You can watch yourself… I mean, watch your sexy boyfriend get his ass eaten. Is that ok?” 

“You just called yourself sexy,” Felix said with a smirk.

“Hell yeah, I know how handsome I am,” Claude said, raising his hand to his chest. He peered into the mirror and his smile grew at the reflection of Felix’s body. “Damn, I hope one day you can see how fucking gorgeous *you* are, but let’s face one challenge at a time, shall we? Strip,” Claude continued to pose in front of the mirror, admiring the way Felix’s muscles moved and flexed. Felix turned away with a grumble and pulled off his own clothes. Claude was suddenly behind him, pushing him onto the bed, and Felix flopped face-down with a startled cry. “Wow, Lixie, you are crazy strong!” Claude said.

“Of course I am. I actually train,” Felix said smugly. His battle strength and skill was one thing he was deservedly proud of. He had turned his head to speak and the mirror caught the corner of his eye. He gasped at the sight, his boyfriend’s twinkling green eyes staring back at him.

Claude grinned and pulled Felix up onto hands and knees. “Do you like what you see?” he asked. “I know I do.”

Felix hadn’t taken his eyes off of the mirror, watching the pale swordsman easily manhandle Claude’s body. “Uh….” he said. He was starting to feel dizzy – which one was him again?

Claude got on his knees behind Felix, pressing his cock against Felix's thigh. Claude leaned forward and reached around Felix, his hands moving lightly across Felix's body. One trailed down his side, along his stomach and then onto his cock and he hissed as Claude slowly stroked him. Claude's other hand moved upwards, running wispy circles around his nipples. Felix’s nipples weren’t very sensitive, but Claude suddenly pinched one. “Oh! Wh…” Felix groaned and Claude pinched harder, warmth and desire spiking down Felix’s chest into his groin.

“Like that? My nipples are a lot more sensitive than yours,” Claude said knowingly. He pinched again, rolling the nub between his fingers, his other hand still gently stroking Felix’s cock.

“I’ll remember that,” Felix said, filing it away for future use. Claude chuckled, and moved his hand to Felix’s ass, now that Felix's cock was fully hard.

“Make sure you watch us,” he cooed, and squeezed Felix’s ass, spreading the cheeks and looking for a moment. “Mmm, your hole is so nice and tight,” he murmured.

Felix watched in the mirror, admiring the way the muscles in Claude’s body moved when he moved. He smiled and the reflection was dazzling. “That’s *your* hole, you know,” he said.

Claude chuckled again, “Right you are. Alright, here we go,” and he bent his face into Felix’s ass.

Felix couldn’t see his face in the mirror, just a head of dark hair pressed into the ruggedly handsome body of his boyfriend. He would definitely not think of it as himself – this was Claude, not him. He waited tensely and there was a sudden light lick at his hole. He couldn’t help but lurch forward, Claude’s hands on his ass cheeks keeping him steady. “Fuck!” he cried.

He could feel Claude’s tongue slowly circling and then lapping and he whimpered at how good it felt. If he had known it would feel like this, maybe he would have relented sooner. The reflected body of his boyfriend mirrored his feelings, and Felix had to close his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed. “Fuck Claude, that’s…” Claude pushed his tongue in through the tight puckered hole and Felix’s words turned into a loud moan. Claude squeezed the round globes of his ass in acknowledgement and then began moving his tongue. 

Felix stared at the mirror in awe. He’d never felt anything like this - his boyfriend’s face was making all kinds of desperate expressions, mirroring Felix. “Shit, Claude, shit shit, Claude fuck Claude!” he was repeating over and over. His legs were shaking and Claude stuck a finger in beside his tongue, reaching further in, pressing against his prostate. Felix gasped again, "Yes, there Claude, yesss." His hips bucked uselessly, Claude holding him firmly. His cock was desperate for attention - for friction.

Felix suddenly realized that he was in Claude’s body, and if he wanted Claude’s dick, there was nothing stopping him. He picked one hand up off the bed and grabbed his shaft. It was a hair shorter than his own, but thicker, and was rock-hard. It throbbed at his touch, and he rubbed, the feeling of it well-known to his hands.

His cries had turned into incomprehensible moans and whimpers, and he watched the body of his boyfriend in the mirror, covered in sweat and panting. He was rubbing his hard cock while his ass was being eaten. The sight and feeling was too much – the pleasure engulfed him and he threw his head back and came, white liquid squirting all over his chest and chin. He looked back at the mirror and Claude’s eyes stared back at him, pupils blown and droopy in post-sex haze. “Fucking hell,” Felix whispered.

Claude continued to move his tongue slowly and then finally sat upright. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and Felix hated the look on his stupid dumb face. “Lixie you did so good for me,” he praised.

Felix groaned and rolled over, his limbs loose and weak. He could see that Claude’s cock was still fully erect, the end dripping pre-cum, and Claude’s hand was slowly stroking it. Felix swallowed heavily. “Uh, do you want me to…?”

“No I have something else in mind,” Claude said, and he turned to the mirror, watching intently. “Damn Felix, I’m glad this is temporary, I’d never leave my room if this was permanent,” he said. Felix felt a fluttering in his stomach, watching Claude relish in his body so much. Felix had never looked at himself the way Claude was, the way he was tenderly stroking along the lean muscles and scars patterned across his chest. Claude was really… enjoying this. Loving this. Felix blushed and bit his lip.

“Fuck!” Claude moaned, his hips moving erratically, and he finally came. He watched himself in the mirror for a few moments afterwards, and then turned to Felix with a smile. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Did you maybe even enjoy it? Just a tiny bit?”

“Shut up,” Felix whispered, and he rolled over on Claude’s bed, facing the wall. Claude climbed up next to him, his arms wrapping around him and his face nuzzling the back of his neck. Felix was feeling warm and content, and very tired.

“Gotta sleep now babe, the spell is wearing off,” Claude said softly, and they closed their eyes together.


	4. Felix/Byleth (Cunnilingus/Over-stimulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Felix/Byleth (Cunnilingus/Over-stimulation)  
This one is soft.  
Everyone is always 18+

Byleth pulled the blanket up to her neck over her naked body, and she snuggled into the soft pillows. She was ready, but she wasn’t even sure if Felix was coming. 

Before the war, he had visited her room almost every night. Their shared passion burned brightly for a short while, and then he would leave, closing the door tightly behind him. He had never stayed, and Byleth had never asked him to. She wasn’t even sure what their relationship *was* – did he feel anything more than lust? Perhaps it was just a way to relieve the tension that heavy physical training inevitably brought.

Now that it was five years later, she had no idea what to expect. The look he had given her at their initial meeting was inscrutable. If he came to her tonight, she would welcome him with open arms, and if not – so be it.

The moon rose higher and her breathing slowed, her lids growing heavy. She was almost asleep when she heard the door click. Her eyes popped open, and her heart began to pound. Felix closed the door softly and walked to the side of her bed. He looked down at her, and his eyes were smoldering, their golden light burning into her. “Byleth,” he whispered.

She pulled back the cover, revealing her nakedness, and Goddess above – he smiled, his eyelids drooping and his eyes narrowing. A hot spike of longing went through her at his look, and she whispered his name in return, “Felix.”

He quickly pulled off his light sleeping clothes and straddled her, one leg on either side. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock, already half hard without a touch. Just at the sight of her, at the long anticipation.

She brought her gaze up and was pleased to see that the years had been very kind to him. His chest was broader and stronger, the muscles rippling in the moonlight as he leaned down to kiss her. His mouth was hungry – he was always aggressive in bed. He pushed his tongue in deeply, their teeth hitting for a moment as he eagerly tasted her. She sighed into him, wrapping her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. 

He brought his lips up to her ear, trailing kisses along the way. “I missed you,” he said softly, and his voice was low and husky. She moaned and ran her hands along his back, her fingertips dancing along the small scars and flexing muscle.

“Me too,” she replied. He licked a stripe along her neck and she tilted her head, grabbing a fistful of the sheet when he sucked on a spot above her collar, where everyone would see. They didn’t need to hide anymore – she was no longer his Professor. 

She brought her hand to her mouth, trying to block her increasing sounds. His suck turned into a bite and pain and pleasure tingled along her spine. She was already wet, his cock kept hitting along her entrance. “Felix, please,” she whispered, pushing her hips up, so his cockhead was pushing against her lips.

He looked at her, eyes half-lidded, and said mischievously, “I’ve waited five years Byleth. I’m going to fully enjoy this.”

She shuddered at the implication. He had always been a tease in bed - he was rarely happy unless she had come a couple of times, and he always made sure she was pleased before taking care of himself. He prided himself on his skill, as he did with his swordplay. But it had been so long, she wanted him badly, *needed* him.

“No Felix, please, I need you,” she begged, trying desperately to rub herself on his cock. He had one hand pressing on her hipbone, and he had become frightfully strong in the past five years. She couldn’t move.

He grinned wickedly and returned to her neck, sucking and licking, and working his way down until he hovered over her chest. “You’re so turned on, I bet I could make you come just by this,” he said, and he licked at one of her nipples. 

A flash of heat filled her at the feeling, and she bit into her fist to keep her voice down. Fire was burning directly from his licks, down her stomach, right to her clit. He licked again, and then brought his lips down, and sucked. Her legs shook and her toes curled, Goddess she was so sensitive! “No Felix, oh shit, no, please I need more!” she whimpered.

He brought one hand to her other nipple, rolling and squeezing it, as he continued to suck at her other nipple. She grabbed his hair, wrapping her legs around him, but he was so strong, she couldn’t get any purchase. At each twirl and pinch of his fingers, her need grew, waves crashing around her. She wanted him so badly, this was torture! And then his suck became stronger, his teeth lightly pressing in, and the waves exploded and she saw white, her orgasm overcoming her at last.

She bucked uselessly against him as he lapped at her nipple, until the orgasm was done. She glared at him. “You asshole,” she said bitterly.

He smiled again. "You did very well for such an asshole," he purred. He ran his fingers lightly down her sides and brought his lips back up to her mouth. He was so warm against her and he smelled like leather and pine. It hadn't felt like five years to her, she had been asleep. But perhaps her body knew how long it had been, because her arousal was already growing again as their tongues slid along each other. She pushed against him and she could feel his hard shaft weeping pre-cum. The sheets were slick beneath them in shared arousal. He pulled away for a moment and she rolled her head back. Finally!

But instead of thrusting into her, he lifted her legs up and brought his tongue to her opening, licking along her slit. She couldn’t help the shout that came out of her at the unexpected touch, and she grabbed his hair with one hand and a handful of sheet with the other. “Felix! Fuck!”

His tongue ran between her lips, avoiding her over-sensitive clit. “Please, I need you,” she moaned, and he hummed, the vibration roiling through her. He prodded her entrance with his tongue, pushing inside and moving. Her legs shook, desire growing yet again; he slid his tongue in and out, his tempo unforgiving. But it wasn’t *enough* and Byleth shook her head back and forth, soft little cries leaving her lips. She needed more, she needed friction and his cock buried deep inside her!

“Fe…f….Fel….Felix!” she finally managed to get his name out. He glanced up at her and the fire in his eyes was scorching with desire. He slid his tongue out of her opening and slowly up, licking circles and sucking her clit, as he had her nipple. She gasped, the stimulation almost painful. But his tongue was gentle and slow, and the pain melted quickly into pleasure. He slid two fingers inside her, moving and curling until they found the spot that made her whine. She could almost feel him smile against her, and he moved his tongue faster, relentless against her clit. His fingers moved in and out of her, brushing into that spot. 

It was too much, too much! And yet still not enough! She yearned to have him inside of her, but the warmth was building inside of her again, that familiar feeling in her stomach. Her muscles tensed and he hummed again. Her legs shook when she came, her walls clenching down on his fingers, and he lightened his tongue, letting her ride out the pleasure.

She collapsed back on the bed, her sweaty hair twisting around her face and onto the pillow. She couldn’t do anything for a moment, other than stare at him and pant. He was watching her, his lips still curled into a smile, and his hand very slowly stroking his cock. She knew he was biding his time, waiting for her. His lips were swollen and red and his hair was messy, the ponytail long gone. Wet strands of hair lay along his jaw. She wanted to touch them, to push them back, to put her hands in his hair and pull him close yet again. 

“Felix. You’re a monster,” she said softly, fondly.

His eyes crinkled and he leaned forward, kissing her again. “Byleth, I love seeing you like this. Totally undone, just for me. Beautiful.”

Byleth shook her head - *he* was the gorgeous one. His face and eyes were filled with such incredible feeling. Desire? Lust?

The look on his face suddenly faltered, and he glanced away. “I thought I lost you, you know.” He looked back, blinking slowly. The expression on his face was different: more serious, more intense. “I don’t want that ever again. I love you.”

Byleth froze for just a second, her mind trying to process the words. He _loved_ her? That’s what that expression had been? That made things a hell of a lot easier. She threw her arms around him and pulled him back into a kiss. “I love you too,” she whispered in-between kisses. 

He groaned, finally losing some control, and his cock pushed against her. She moved slightly, positioning him, and he thrust inside. Her head lolled back, muscles weak as he pumped inside of her, his pace rapid. She watched the sweat trickle down his face, his jaw clenched tightly, tiny sounds slipping through occasionally. His movements were becoming erratic, and she moved her fingers to her clit, rubbing until she came again, clenching on him hard. 

He moaned, “Shit, Byleth, so tight, fuck.” And he stopped for a moment, allowing her spasms to squeeze him, milking him. When she was done, he thrust a few more times and then she could feel his warmth spreading within her.

They collapsed together onto the pillows, juices mixing messily on the bed. She would have to change the sheets, but right now she really didn’t care. Felix pulled her close, staring into her eyes and rubbing his fingers lightly on her hair. “I really do love you,” he said.

Byleth smiled and gave him a squeeze. “Stay?”

He nodded and nuzzled her, closing his eyes contentedly.


	5. Felix/Hubert (Rape Fantasy/bdsm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Rape fantasy/bdsm  
**This is consensual, but definitely features aspects of rape, kidnapping, s&m, bondage, violent sex, dirty talk. Please skip this chapter if you feel at all uneasy!!!**  
Idea suggested by MoonLord, ty!

Over their years of marriage, Felix had fulfilled many of Hubert’s fantasies, never questioning, never wavering. But he wouldn’t reveal any of his own desires, despite Hubert’s continued pestering. Hubert would do anything for his husband, but Felix just shrugged and said, “Whatever you want is fine.” So when he had finally told him he wanted *this*, Hubert had been flabbergasted into silence. How could he refuse, when Felix never asked him for anything? When he had finally trusted him with this?

Their plans had been extensive and detailed, although Felix kept rolling his eyes and saying “Whatever!” to Hubert’s demands for warning signals. They already had safe-words, but this was beyond what they usually did, and Hubert wasn’t going to fuck it up.

Now Hubert paced uneasily through the large room, his footsteps echoing softly. They were late. Had something gone wrong? Felix had insisted this step was necessary and would be fine. He checked his watch for about the 50th time. Felix was very strong - he hoped that he hadn’t gotten carried away. It had taken a lot of convincing in order to get Dimitri to agree to this in the first place. Hubert had presumed that Dimitri was strong enough to take Felix, but maybe he had been wrong. A knot of worry was growing in his stomach. If Dimitri had hurt his husband, Hubert didn’t know what he would do.

There was a loud thump and a scraping sound of metal, and Hubert jumped, looking up at the warehouse door. Dimitri entered, awkwardly carrying a struggling man who was gagged and blindfolded, with his hands and feet bound. Dimitri dumped the bundle unceremoniously at Hubert’s feet. Hubert noticed that one of Dimitri’s eyes was swollen shut and his hair was messily tousled. There was a bleeding cut down his cheek, and he seemed to be limping. “Fucking hell!” he grumbled.

Hubert quickly knelt next to the man on the floor, trying to assess his wounds, but Felix was dressed in black and there wasn’t anything outwardly obvious. “Green?” he asked urgently. Felix stilled for a moment, unable to see or speak, and gave a single firm nod. Relief washed over Hubert, and he slipped back into his role easily. “I hope you haven’t damaged my property too much,” he said smoothly, turning back to Dimitri.

Dimitri grunted. “This one gave quite a struggle, let me tell you,” he grimaced in real pain.

Hubert handed him a few gold coins, making sure to clink them loudly together so Felix could hear. “I’ll be sure to dole out an appropriate punishment then.” Felix whimpered around the rag in his mouth, and Hubert felt his pulse quicken. “Here is your payment. Leave,” he said and pointed to the door.

“Enjoy yourself,” Dimitri said with a grin, and he winked and left. Hubert owed him big time, and he sighed.

He turned back to the waiting figure, who was slowly scraping his way across the floor. He walked to his side and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back. Felix yelped, although it just came out as a muffled, “yrrmp”. 

“Trying to escape?” he asked, his voice low. “I think not. I paid a lot of money for you, and I’m going to be sure to get my worth before I’m done with you.” 

He dragged Felix to the specially prepared box waiting in the middle of the room. One side had a metal pole with a collar on the end of it. Hubert threw Felix onto the floor and Felix grunted and tried to roll away, but Hubert was holding him firmly. He untied Felix’s blindfold and brought a dagger up so he could see it. Felix’s eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. “If you struggle, I will hurt you. Badly,” he said. Felix shuddered and slowly nodded.

Hubert cut the binding from Felix’s legs, and he pulled him up onto his knees, snapping the collar into place. Then Hubert sliced cleanly through Felix’s clothing, pulling it off and throwing it aside. Felix struggled, but the collar held him firm, and his body began to shake when he realized he couldn’t move at all. Hubert’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the helpless man and he could feel his arousal growing. Felix’s cock was already hard, curving up towards his stomach.

Hubert ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, and down his jaw, thumbing the gag. He reached around and untied it. “My plans involve that sweet little mouth,” he said, dragging his fingers across Felix’s lips.

Felix snapped at him with his teeth, and then started a string of swears when Hubert withdrew to safety. “I’ll fucking bite your cock off you goddamn asshole, I’ll kill you, you miserable piece of shit and…”

Hubert slapped his cheek and hissed, “Shut up.” Felix’s face twisted to the side, the collar holding him in place. He panted and there were tears in his eyes. Hubert slowly circled him. “My men did a good job this time.” There were several large reddish areas forming on Felix’s thighs and back – those would certainly develop into bruises in the coming days. Hubert frowned – he knew Felix liked it rough, but this was far beyond their usual activities. He lightly touched one of the marks and Felix flinched. He pressed harder and Felix jerked, his cock twitching and leaking. “Uhnn,” he said.

Hubert smiled and pulled on his leather gloves. His cock was pressing tightly against the confines of his pants. He slid one finger down Felix’s back, putting pressure on the red marks, and down further, through the crack of his ass. “I’m going to fuck you up, pretty boy. You’ll be begging for mercy before I’m done with you,” he whispered. A moan slipped out of Felix, and Hubert sneered. “You like that, little bitch? Nothing but a fuck-toy.”

“N…no. I…I’ll kill you,” Felix said.

Hubert threw back his hand and laughed. “Oh good, I do like a challenge,” he said. He ruffled through a small black bag near the box and withdrew a dull dagger and another tool. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now. Use you like you deserve. Open up for me, slut.” He pressed the dagger firmly against his throat. Felix shivered at the cold metal and opened his mouth. Hubert slid in the mouth spreader, and he watched with delight as Felix’s eyes widened and he struggled uselessly for a moment to push it back out. Hubert unzipped his pants, pulling out his own cock. Felix tried to speak, but it was incomprehensible, his tongue moved uselessly against his open lips.

Hubert paused. “One for green, three for red,” Hubert said, reminding him of their signals. Felix blinked once firmly and slowly. Hubert smiled again. “Good bitch. Just a hole to be filled,” he said and grabbed Felix’s hair, thrusting firmly and deeply into his mouth. Felix tried to jerk back, but he was held in place by his hair and collar. His eyes rolled back as Hubert pushed into him, and his tongue tried to push back against the intrusion, but it wasn’t enough and Felix choked around the girth.

Felix finally went lax and Hubert finished pushing in, pumping in and out - Felix’s tight throat closing around him. “Your throat is so fucking tight. This is what you were made for. Fuck,” he said. Drool was dripping out the sides of Felix’s mouth and there were tears streaming down his face.

Hubert held back his orgasm for a long while, fucking Felix’s throat raw, occasionally pulling out enough for Felix to take a few gasping breaths. Eventually Felix’s body began to tremble and he made a choking sound. Hubert quickly pulled out and watched in amazement as Felix’s legs shook and his cock spurted, coming without even being touched. Hubert licked his lips and swallowed hard. Fucking hell, this man!

Hubert unclasped the collar but Felix just sat there, shaking and panting, his mouth still pried open, his tongue hanging loosely. Sweat dripped down his muscles and spit bubbled at the sides of his mouth, his lips red and swollen. Hubert’s heart was pounding, his own desire intense. Felix looked at Hubert, and blinked once firmly again. “Good bitch,” was all Hubert managed before he shoved his cock back into Felix’s gaping mouth. It wouldn’t take him long, he was already throbbing with need. His hand gripped Felix’s hair and he came hard, his cum squirting down Felix’s throat, overflowing and he pulled out, quickly removing mouth spreader. Felix flopped forward, coughing, spit and cum dripping down his chin.

Felix lay there for a moment and then glared up at him. “You fucking asshole,” he whispered. 

Hubert smiled down at him. “Hmmm, still so much fight. Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet, little whore.”

Felix’s eyes widened and he stuttered. “W…what?”

Hubert walked to the box and spun it around, the shackles now visible on the other side. “I told you, I paid a lot for you. I’m going to get my money’s worth,” he said.

Felix gasped and tried to struggle backwards, but his muscles were weak and his arms were still bound. Hubert grabbed him roughly, and threw him against the box, and Felix fell forward, his face smacking into the wood with a dull thud. “Ergghh,” was his muffled shout, and Hubert pushed his back down, not allowing him purchase to wiggle free. 

Felix tried to kick at him and Hubert pressed the dull dagger between his legs, sliding it up to his ass and Felix froze. “N... no, please!” he whined. 

“Don’t move,” Hubert said, and he attached the shackles on the box to Felix’s legs. He removed the bindings around his arms and attached the shackles there as well. Felix’s head was pressed against the wooden surface, his face turned sideways, eyes trying to follow Hubert. Hubert paused, holding up three fingers and looking into his eyes. Felix stared for a moment and then blinked firmly. Hubert nodded and grinned wickedly. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he said.

Hubert pulled the shackles, flattening Felix against the box and spreading his legs wide. Felix cried out and Hubert admired Felix’s position. His cock was pressed uncomfortably into the side of the box, his ass curved up and pulled open, the shackles not giving any leeway. Hubert retrieved the oil from his bag and poured a few drops on his fingers. He pressed one to Felix’s entrance and Felix jumped at the touch. “N…no!” he cried. Hubert pushed in just past the entrance and wiggled his finger around. Felix moaned and shook his head pathetically back and forth. “No, please!”

The tight pink skin puckered around Hubert’s finger. “Look at how tight your hole is. It’s practically sucking me in. You were made to be fucked like this,” Hubert said. Hubert slapped his ass hard with his other hand and his entrance clamped hard against his finger. Felix cried out.

Hubert pulled the tip of his finger out, and then firmly pushed inside with three fingers. Felix screamed, bucking against the box, his cock slamming against the side. “Oh fuck, no too much! Fuck!!” Hubert slapped his ass again and continued to push in and out as Felix thrashed and cried. He could see Felix’s cock swelling, hitting the side of the box, again and again. Hubert stroked his own cock with his free hand, preparing for what was to come. 

When he saw Felix’s cock begin to leak again, he added a fourth finger and curled them as he pumped. Felix jerked and keened, trying to twist, trying to push back for more, and forward to get away. Hubert pumped repeatedly there, brushing his prostate. Felix’s cries were becoming incomprehensible and his movements erratic. Finally he came again, cum squirting onto the side of the box.

“You fucking dirty whore,” Hubert said, pulling his fingers out. “You liked that, didn’t you? I haven’t even touched your cock and you’ve come twice. You like having your ass raped, huh?” he said. Hubert poured some oil on his own cock and pushed his way in. Felix shuddered and whimpered, his body pliant for him. He moaned as Hubert relentlessly pounded into him, punished his oversensitive prostate. “N..no…. Y…yes...no… plea….please!” he was blubbering, and his walls were squeezing so tightly around Hubert. Hubert came quickly, and he leaned forward over Felix, crushing him as he rode out the high. 

Felix thrashed slightly and Hubert pulled out, his cum dripping from Felix’s hole and down his legs. Hubert stroked a finger there. “You’re ass is so wrecked, so loose and sloppy now. Such a good bitch,” Hubert said softly. 

Felix’s body was slack, drool dribbling out of his mouth, his eyes distant, and a small smile on his lips. Hubert untied his shackles and picked him up, carrying him over to a pile of blankets at the edge of the room. He cleaned him off with a soft towel, murmuring softly to him. Felix finally focused on him and smiled. “Th…thanks Hubie,” he whispered and Hubert pulled him tightly into his arms.

“It wasn’t too much?” he asked worriedly.

“N…no. S’good. Love you,” Felix said and yawned, closing his eyes. 

Hubert’s heart was overflowing with warmth – it wasn’t often he got to hear those words from Felix; his husband was a man of few words. “Love you too. You did so good,” Hubert said, stroking his hair and wrapping the blankets around them.


	6. Felix/Ashe (Uniforms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Day 6: Uniforms  
So I'm switching days 6 and 7 because day 7 is really intense and rough and I needed a nice light fluffy thing. So here you go :)

Modern AU – Uniforms

Ashe had joined the college fencing team not because he was curious about fencing; quite the opposite in fact. However, his lack of interest in fencing technique meant shit-all when Felix would offer to help him with his skills. Felix would grab his arms and move them into a better grip, or re-position his legs into a better stance, sighing in frustration at Ashe’s ineptitude. Once Felix had even grabbed Ashe from behind, his chest pressed against Ashe’s back, his sweat dripping into Ashe’s shirt, and he had roughly nudged Ashe’s leg forward, saying “It’s like this Ashe, come on, you need to crouch more, get a more solid foundation.”

Ashe had that shirt tucked under his bed now, the smell of Felix's sweat still present in its soft cloth. Felix hadn’t questioned why he wore a crisp new shirt the next day, although his eyes had lingered just a moment longer than normal.

Tonight, the two were the only ones left in the training room and it was getting late. There were only so many side-glances Ashe could handle before he would need to make a hasty retreat to his room to “relieve” some tension. He was nearing his limit now and was feeling flustered. He turned to Felix to bid goodnight, and Felix was executing a series of blows into a training dummy, with his back turned. 

Felix had bought a ridiculous new uniform a few weeks ago for a Renaissance reenactment event their class was participating in. He was practicing in it now, and Ashe’s eyes traipsed up and down his body, trying to burn the sight in for future reflection. Some of Felix’s dark hair had broken free from his ponytail and it clung in sweaty tendrils down his neck, which was lined with fur. The half-length cloak flowed around him, moving with him as he lunged, accentuating his slender waist which was just visible at the bottom of his cloak when he twisted to the side. Tight pants flexed with Felix’s thigh muscles until they met a pair of thigh-high boots. Ashe’s swallowed thickly, gripping his own sword more tightly. Yes, it was time to go.

Felix suddenly turned to him, throwing one hand onto his hip. “What are you staring at?” he asked, blowing one of the strands of hair out of his face.

Ashe jerked his eyes to Felix’s face, and then to his lips. “Uh.. nothing. Just admiring your… footwork.” Felix’s eyes narrowed and he made a “hmph” sound. “I have to head out now – need to do some studying,” Ashe said, and quickly made his way out of the room, and back to his dorm. He would shower later, after he took care of other pressing needs.

He pushed the door closed behind him, and lay down on the bed, unfastening his pants, and sliding them and his underwear down to his knees. He grabbed his phone from his desk and pulled up a picture of Felix from the fencing team’s website. Felix had just won a fencing competition, and was holding a trophy. He wasn’t wearing his thigh-high boots of course, but it would have to do. 

Ashe looked at Felix’s lips – they were smirking in the picture, a hint of pride on his face. He wondered how Felix would kiss him – would his lips be soft and warm? Ashe dropped his hand to his cock, staring at the picture. No, this was Felix – his kiss would be hard and aggressive, he’d grab Ashe’s hair firmly and push his tongue into his mouth, taking what he wanted. Ashe moaned, his hand stroking along his length, and twisting his head. 

_Felix took off his clothes, leaving his boots, of course. He had a large scar across his chest, down to his abs, and Ashe’s fingers tenderly explored the muscles there, kissing along the red edges. Felix moaned and gripped Ashe’s hair tighter, and Ashe licked along the length of the scar, down further, kissing the end of Felix’s cock, hard and leaking. Felix yanked him back with a groan, throwing him onto the mattress and flipping him over. _

Ashe’s fingers slid to his ass, slipping in one and then two, and playing with himself. This was certainly not the first time he had imagined that it was Felix’s cock instead of his fingers, and he moaned as he imagined Felix thrusting into him, taking advantage of him, pleasing himself in Ashe’s ass. Ashe was pumping his cock furiously now, and he could feel the waves within him growing. He whimpered Felix’s name into his pillow, trying to stay quiet, small moans breaking free.

There was a knock at the door and Ashe froze, his body trembling, hips twitching. FUCK! “Ashe, are you ok?”

FUCK, FUCK, it was Felix! His room was only a few doors down – he must have heard Ashe when he was returning from training. Ashe’s eyes widened in fear - Felix couldn’t find him like this! “I’m fine!” he managed to squeak out. 

There was silence for a moment, and Ashe breathed in relief - Felix must have left. Ashe moved the hand around his cock just a little, and his cock jumped at the renewed touch.

“I thought I heard… a noise,” Felix said through the door.

Why was he still here?? Had he heard Ashe moan his name? This was the worst thing imaginable. Ashe would have to quit the fencing team and hide in shame for the rest of the year!

For some reason, the thought of Felix catching him turned on Ashe even more. The fingers in his ass had started to move again on their own, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. “Uh, no… I just … stubbed my toe,” he said. He imagined Felix busting in the door then, and looking over Ashe with disgust. Would he tell him to continue, and watch as he fucked himself to completion on his own fingers? Ashe’s hand began moving faster.

It had been a full minute, so Felix was definitely gone by now. Except he wasn’t, and his voice came again, and Ashe jumped, his fingers hitting his prostate and he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. “Oh ok. Well, if you need anything… I can come in… and help,” Felix said.

Fucking hell! Ashe was sure Felix was making an innocent offer of assistance to a wounded classmate, but in his current state, the words took on a much different meaning. “O…ok,” he said. His eyes flickered back to his phone, to Felix’s shining eyes, and his hips bucked as his fingers brushed his prostate.

The door cracked open and Ashe stopped dead. What the fuck?! Had he not locked the door? “Felix, oh my god no!” he squeaked. “I said I’m ok!”

Felix stepped into the room and stared at him, and the door shut behind him. “No…. I asked to come in, and you said ok,” Felix said. His voice was lower, and his eyes flickered across Ashe’s body. 

Ashe finally came to his senses, jerking his fingers out of his ass and away from his cock. Oh good, his phone! His phone still was innocently showing a picture of Felix! Ashe scrambled to cover the screen, but in his haste he hit it with his hand and it sailed off the bed, landing halfway across the room. Felix stared at it. “Oh,” he said softly.

Ashe felt dread welling up inside of him, and he hid his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, please… this isn’t what it seems, please just go,” he whispered.

Felix stepped closer, picking up the phone. Ashe peeked at him from between his fingers. “Not what it seems? What else would it be?” Felix asked thoughtfully, and Ashe noticed with horror that he was still in that fucking uniform with those fucking thigh-high boots. Ashe’s cock twitched and he buried his face again, wishing he could turn invisible and disappear into the wall.

Felix spoke again after a few terrible moments of silence. “Say Ashe, if you feel that way… well, my offer still stands.”

Ashe looked up at him. “What?” he asked. Felix stepped closer and Ashe couldn’t help but drop his eyes to the boots again. They were just so damned tight! Ashe’s eyes wandered up Felix’s solid things, up to his growing bulge. Ashe blinked dumbly and Felix just watched him. “What?” Ashe asked again.

Felix clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I said I would help, didn’t I?”

He was so close to Ashe now, and Ashe’s fingers reached out tentatively, lightly brushing the bulge, and Felix reached down, unzipping his pants. Ashe’s breath hitched. Was this real? Had he fallen asleep? This was a dream, right? He looked up at Felix’s face and Felix was looking down at him, his eyes smoldering and his lips in the same kind of pleased smirk he had made when he won the fencing championship.

Ashe leaned forward in awe, desperate to kiss, to touch, to taste, and he eagerly took Felix into his mouth. Felix's cock was already starting to harden and was hot on Ashe’s tongue. Ashe licked and sucked and Felix’s body tensed and he gasped. His hands came up to grab Ashe’s head, gripping his hair. Felix's real touch was so much stronger than Ashe had imagined, his fingers burning marks onto Ashe’s scalp and Ashe moaned around Felix’s cock. “Ashe, fuck!” Felix rasped.

Ashe pulled back, wiping at his mouth sloppily. “Is it not ok?” he asked, suddenly wondering if he had somehow misread the situation. 

Felix was looking away, and his face was bright red. “Uh, no… it’s … more than ok.” Felix said. “Why don’t you get back into that position I found you in?” he asked. 

Ashe’s eyes widened. Was he really going to fuck himself in front of Felix? Ashe’s head was spinning as he lifted his ass up, fingers sliding in easily, his other hand gripping his cock and moving. “Like this?” he asked.

“Fucking hell,” Felix whispered, and his voice sounded rough. He rubbed his cock, and Ashe whimpered at the sight. Felix was getting off on watching him – watching Ashe play with himself. “Yes Ashe. Do it harder,” he urged.

Ashe pumped his fingers in and out, watching Felix and moaning. This was too much. “Gonna…gonna come Felix, shit, I can’t…” Ashe’s body rocked unevenly at his orgasm, cum spurting across his stomach and the blanket below. He shuddered at the intensity – he’d never come this hard before. And then Felix grunted and Ashe looked up to see him lose control himself, squirting onto Ashe’s side and thigh. His face was twisted in pleasure, an openness and fragility there that Ashe had never seen before. It was beautiful and Ashe seared it into his memory forever.

"Was it the boots?" Felix asked after a few moments, and Ashe blinked, returning to reality. 

"What?" he asked.

Felix sighed, shaking his head. "I've seen you for months watching me. Joining the fencing club, really? You're terrible, by the way. I would have bought these boots a lot sooner if I'd known."

Ashe gasped. "Wh...what?" he repeated.

Felix grinned and touched Ashe's face, his fingers trailing down the side of Ashe's cheek. "Next time when I offer help, will you accept?"

"Next time?" Ashe's mind whirled in confusion. Was Felix really saying that he was ok with a next time? "Can I really ask for a next time?" Ashe asked. Felix smiled wider and nodded, and Ashe's heart pounded, warm feelings filling his chest.


	7. Felix/Dimitri (Rape/Mental Illness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Rape/Mental Illness  
**Violent rape and mental illness. This is NOT consensual and there is no happy ending, please skip this chapter if you are uncomfortable, for goodness sake. Seriously.**
> 
> This probably doesn't belong in a kink series, it's not sexy, I got a little carried away with the characters, I'm sorry

The rumors reached Felix’s ears a full three months before the scheduled date of the Millennium Festival. They described a savage man whose strength was frightening. He apparently slaughtered men like they were insects, wreaking a path of destruction and death. It couldn’t be said for sure that it was Dimitri, but Felix wasn’t an idiot. Who the hell else would it be?

His friends, Sylvain and Ingrid, were planning on returning to Garreg Mach at the prearranged time, even though they were likely to find nothing but empty ruins. Felix could have waited. He *should* have waited. But he was a Fraldarius. Dimitri had once been his best friend, and to Felix, even more. He made the journey by himself, following a trail of broken bodies and blood. 

He wasn’t sure what he would do if he actually *found* Dimitri. He’d seen the beast take over his friend’s mind before, and he hadn’t been able to do anything about it then. Why did he think he’d be able to do anything now? But still, he had to try. He couldn’t leave Dimitri alone, not like this.

Corpses lined the streets leading to the Monastery, rats slithering amongst the scattered remains. Felix almost gagged at the smell, a sweet rotting stench mixed with garbage and festering dampness. A chill went down his spine at the brutality, at the utter ruthlessness. Felix loosened his sword and crept through the gates, listening and watching.

A large bundled man was there, slouched in the corner, on the floor. Felix felt his breath hitch at the sight, and he took a tentative step closer. “Dimitri?” he asked, but there was no response. Felix hesitated and then approached, making himself visible - his palms up in front of him, showing himself as no threat. “Dimitri? It’s Felix. Are you ok?”

Felix worried for a moment that he might be dead, but then Dimitri’s head slowly lifted and Felix gasped at the sight. One of his eyes was gone, and the sunken skin left there was red and swollen, bleeding. Slimy pus dripped from the wound. His other eye was fuzzy and unfocused, the whites of his eyes tinged with a dangerous crimson.

“Oh fuck, Dimitri.” Felix rummaged through his bag and pulled out a full healing elixir. “What happened?” he asked, kneeling in front of Dimitri. But Dimitri didn’t say anything, he just stared blankly, like he wasn’t even aware of Felix. Felix pushed the vial to Dimitri’s lips and he suddenly sneered, grabbing Felix’s wrist firmly. Dimitri’s hand was hot, feverish, and his fingers burned into Felix’s wrist. 

Felix fought his gut reaction to pull back. He needed to move slowly and let Dimitri know he was in no danger. “It’s Felix, Dimitri. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re sick.” Dimitri squeezed harder and Felix winced at the pressure. A little more and he’d snap his wrist like a toothpick. He gritted his teeth and continued, “Please, drink this, it will help, I promise.” He kept his voice calm and steady, and Dimitri finally released his wrist. 

He drank slowly, finishing almost the whole vial. Felix sat back and watched as the magic slowly took effect, the cuts and bruises on Dimitri’s exposed skin slowly fading. His remaining eye seemed to become clearer and eventually focused on Felix. “Are you ok now? What happened?” Felix repeated.

Dimitri shuffled, staggering to his feet, and Felix stood with him. “You’re back again,” Dimitri said and Felix felt a bit of relief that Dimitri at least recognized him. Dimitri looked around, but it didn’t seem like he was actually seeing anything. He was muttering under his breath, and his hands kept moving erratically. He finally settled his eyes on Felix again. “I promise you, I will avenge you,” Dimitri said.

Felix’s face crumpled in confusion. “I’m not dead Dimitri. I’m right here.”

Dimitri grabbed his arm then, and his fingers were on fire through the thin cloth of Felix’s sleeve. He rambled on, “I will lay out a mountain of corpses for you, and for father and mother. I won’t stop until her head lays at the top. I will satisfy you Glenn, I swear it.”

Dimitri’s grip was iron-tight on his arm, but it felt like he was squeezing his chest instead. Felix tried to pull away in horror. “I’m not Glenn!” he hissed. Fuck, it hurt to hear those words from Dimitri’s lips. His entire life people had been comparing him to his perfect older brother. Felix knew Glenn was a better man than he - his father said as much, not explicitly with his words, but rather with the words he didn’t say. Felix was a poor imitation, a disappointing second choice. And it wasn’t just his father – lots of people were constantly comparing him to Glenn. Everything from his looks, his fighting style, even his personality. No one ever saw him as his own person. “I’m Felix!” he insisted.

Dimitri grabbed his other arm and turned him, staring at him. The pus was still dripping from his injured eye, and Felix had to look away. “Why are you here?” Dimitri asked. He was holding Felix so tightly that only Felix’s toes could touch the ground. The Boar had grown tall and broad – truly, the rumors of a monster were not inaccurate. 

His face was close to Felix, and Felix’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding. An intoxicating mixture of fear and worry and desire was swirling within him, and he couldn’t help that words that tumbled out next. “Because I was worried about you, obviously. I want to help you.”

It was the wrong thing to say, Felix realized, almost immediately, because something seemed to break in the Boar’s gaze, and he sneered. “Help me? *Help* me?!” Dimitri threw his hand back and laughed, and Felix struggled to break free, but his grip was unwavering. Dimitri looked back at him. “Tell me Glenn, will you fulfill my fantasies? You’re not who I want.”

Felix eyes were watering; he wanted to scream. Dimitri let go of one of his arms and reached up to pull down Felix’s ponytail, ripping out some of his hair in the process. Felix yelped, trying to push him back, but Dimitri grabbed his arm again, and Felix didn’t have enough traction to do anything more than twist and kick weakly. “You cut your hair. You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, almost wistful.

Felix’s breath hitched again at the words, directed at him, but not for him. “Dimitri, please,” he said, and he was disgusted at the tone of his voice – almost whining. Weak.

Dimitri pulled him closer, breathing in his scent, sniffing his hair deeply. He really was nothing more than a boar, Felix thought with a kind of weird fascination. Dimitri nudged the side of Felix’s face and then licked a long stipe up his neck. Felix couldn’t help but groan at the feeling, his body beginning to tremble in the Boar’s grasp. Dimitri’s lips met his and Felix’s mouth opened willingly, Dimitri’s tongue pressing in hungrily. Felix moaned around him, and he could feel his arousal growing. 

Dimitri pulled back and Felix snapped back to reality at the sight of his face. Dimitri looked feral - he was snarling, with his teeth showing. “Yes Glenn, you can help me. With you, I can almost imagine...” Dimitri’s voice trailed off, and Felix felt like he’d been slapped. Dimitri pushed his leg in between Felix’s, grinding against him, and Felix returned to his senses. 

“No, Dimitri, stop. I’m not Glenn, for fuck’s sake!” This isn’t what he wanted, not at all! But Dimitri wasn’t stopping, he was kneeing at Felix’s cock, his arms still tightly holding him. Felix grimaced and slammed his head forward, crunching into Dimitri’s nose, and the Boar cried out, letting him go. Felix jumped back, but Dimitri was already upon him, smashing him into the ground, and Felix’s head thumped onto the stone floor with an alarming crack. 

There was blackness for a moment and when he came to, his vision was spinning and he couldn’t focus. He could hear Dimitri making noises, could feel his hands on his body, ripping his clothes. He tried to shake his head, but there was a loud humming sound and whiteness at the edges of his vision. “No… Dimi…no,” he tried to say, but he wasn’t sure if the words actually left his throat or not.

And then Dimitri was flipping him over, and Felix could feel Dimitri’s cock against his ass. Felix’s mouth wasn’t working, so he tried to buck him off. But Dimitri was so strong, and Felix’s body was moving in strange little jerks, like he didn’t fully have control over his own muscles. 

“Shh, shh, be still for me Glenn,” Dimitri said, and he pushed his shaft against Felix’s ass and it was large and hot and throbbing against his opening. Felix tried to crawl forward, but Dimitri grabbed him by his hips, his fingers digging in so far it felt like he was holding his very bones in his hands. 

Dimitri seemed to be losing himself, his voice no longer forming words – just snarling growling sounds. Felix whipped his head around and Dimitri’s mouth was curled into an awful wide smile. The look on his face was the same as at the rebellion all those years ago – rage and glee. He wanted to bring pain, he enjoyed pain. Felix’s voice finally broke and he pleaded, “Please no, I’m not Glenn, I’m Felix!” and he said it over and over again. 

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to get Dimitri to stop, or if he just wanted to make sure that Dimitri knew just who it was he was fucking, but it didn’t matter because the words just washed over him like nothing. “Yes Glenn, very good,” he said, and then he pushed into him and Felix was certain he was dying, the Boar was ripping him apart, he was too large, and he was killing him! He screamed and clawed at the stone pressed into his face, but Dimitri was humping into him, holding him tightly so he couldn’t wiggle, like a dog in heat. 

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, willing it to end. He’d always wanted this, it was true. But certainly not like this. He would do anything for Dimitri, and if this is what it took, then so be it. By why did it have to be like this? Felix wondered if the Boar would actually kill him. Would his friends find his body? Would they recognize him, and what Dimitri had done? His insides were being punished, every thrust felt deeper, like his organs were being hammered into, and his ass was throbbing agony. He could feel wetness, and he wasn’t sure if Dimitri had finally come or if it was blood. Finally Dimitri pulled back and Felix lay there, shuddering, tears streaming down his face, snot dripping from his nose. It was damp beneath him. 

“Fe…Felix?” Dimitri stuttered, staggering backwards.

Felix froze. _No. No, not now. Not after this._ He could live with this if Dimitri thought he was Glenn, he would survive. But not if it turned into something more, not THIS. He tried to drag himself away, now that the Boar wasn’t crushing him, but his body wasn’t cooperating.

“You’re… bleeding,” the Boar said, his voice soft. Felix jerked his head around to look at him and immediately wished he hadn’t. Dimitri was standing there, one hand raggedly covering his face, and the other reaching toward him, fingers curled, in a clawing grasp.

“No,” Felix whispered, his desire to flee renewed, and he managed to move this time, twisting his body around and scooting back against a pillar. “NO!”

“Did I… Felix? Did I…. hurt you?” Dimitri’s outstretched hand was shaking and Felix felt something like hysteria welling up inside of him. “I’m so sorry Felix. You…. You’re hurt.”

“Stay away from me,” Felix said, but his throat was raw and sore from screaming, and it was nothing more than a rasping whisper. 

Dimitri suddenly lurched forward, and Felix jolted back against the pillar, slamming his eyes closed and turning his head. There was cool pressure on his lips and he opened them – Dimitri was kneeling in front of him, trying to get him to drink the last few drops of the elixir. 

Panic washed over Felix. Dimitri’s face was too close, and his entire posture had changed. Felix flailed, shoving Dimitri backwards, and screamed, “Stay the fuck away from me!”

Dimitri stumbled backwards, and quickly stood back up. “Felix, please… I’m so sorry. I wasn’t myself. I never would have done this to you, not you!” He was pleading, whining.

Felix looked up at Dimitri – his face was twisted in worry and concern. _No._ Felix swallowed around the choking sob in his throat. Of course Dimitri wouldn’t want him like this, of course not. He should be happy about that, so why did it hurt so much? Felix wanted the Boar back – the Boar was bearable pain, expected misery. This was more, this was too much. This was searing right into his heart, torturing and destroying his soul, his mind. He didn’t want to see Dimitri’s weak hurt face right now. He wanted rage and blood-lust and raw desire. “Don’t look at me like that. I fucking hate you,” Felix spit out bitterly, his mind whirling. 

Dimitri seemed to collapse inwards upon himself, his shoulders sagging, his posture slouching. “Of course you do.” He took a small step forwards again and Felix flinched, shrinking back. A look of understanding dawned on Dimitri, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. He set the vial down, and nudged it close with his foot, scooting backwards and giving Felix space. 

Felix’s breathing was ragged, his chest and stomach were a horrible mess of pain. But it was nothing compared to his confused thoughts. The walls were closing in around him, blood and agony and Dimitri’s face was all he could see. Not the Boar, but Dimitri, eyes full of thoughtfulness and sorrow and love. Felix squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make it go away, trying to see the hatred once again.

He lay there panting in silence for quite some time. His insides were shattered and he wondered again if he was dying. He gingerly pushed his fingers against his side, and he bit his cheek hard, wincing at the pain. He took the vial at his feet and drained the last few drops. It wasn’t enough – far from it. But there was a town at the bottom of the hill, and the vendor there have vulneraries. He opened his eyes, searching for Dimitri, and Dimitri was still standing there, watching him.

It had been a mistake to come here. Sure, he had saved the Boar’s life, but was this man, this creature, really alive? He was clenching his hands into fists and muttering, shaking his head as though arguing with some invisible ghost. Felix slowly pulled himself up, feeling dizzy at the sight of the puddle of blood at his feet.

“Felix?” Dimitri asked, his voice uncertain. He looked so damn wretched, and Felix wanted to punch him, wanted to never see that look on his face again.

Felix took a shaky breath and gritted his teeth. “Do I look like that sniveling brat?” he asked, lowering his voice.

Dimitri physically recoiled, snapping his head up in recognition. “Glenn.”

Felix was more afraid now than he had been before, even while the Boar killing him. Was this the right thing to do? He didn’t want to destroy his friend, his King. If this was the right thing to do, then why did it hurt so much? Felix swallowed thickly, his heart pounding.

“Glenn, are you hurt?” Dimitri asked, and Felix’s eyes watered at the change in his tone. Dimitri was angry again, and his lip was sneering.

“You can’t hurt someone that’s already dead,” Felix said, and the words echoed in his ears, ringing. He wondered if those words were about Glenn, or Dimitri, or himself.

Dimitri nodded and turned his back. “I’ll avenge you, I swear it. Will you be happy when her head lays at your feet?” He began mumbling to himself, pacing. The madness was settling on him again and he was not really expecting an answer.

“Don’t die before I come back,” Felix whispered, and he limped away, his arm gingerly pressed across his stomach. He would come back with Sylvain and Ingrid. He would protect them. He would protect Dimitri. His King, his friend, the man he loved. And if at the end of all things, the Boar had completely taken over, he would put him down like the beast he was, and set Dimitri free.


	8. Felix/Sylvain (Knife-play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Knife-play (modern AU)

Sylvain had bailed on his date – he just wasn’t feeling it tonight. Actually, he hadn’t really been feeling it for a while. He was getting too old for this shit. It had been a rough week and what he really wanted to do was drink beer and veg on the couch with his roommate, watching TV and chatting. Felix was a quiet guy, but Sylvain thought he was good company. He was sarcastic, had a scathing sense of humor, and was also incredibly good looking.

Sylvain hung his coat haphazardly on the hook in the hallway and he noticed that the other hook was empty. Was Felix not home yet? Sylvain groaned in disappointment. It hadn’t really occurred to him that Felix might not be in – he never seemed to go out at night, at least not that Sylvain had seen. He sighed deeply and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Nothing seemed to be going his way this week. Hopefully Felix would be home soon. 

He jerked upright on the couch some time later when he heard the door crack open. The TV was displaying a random show, and Sylvain blinked in confusion. He must have passed out. He glanced at his watch – 2am. What the fuck? Felix came into the room and frowned at Sylvain. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a black sweater, and holding a gym bag. “What the fuck are you doing at the gym at 2am?” Sylvain asked in irritation.

Felix shuffled the gym bag behind him. “My club is open late. I don’t see why it’s any of your business. Besides, I thought you were gone.” He walked to the door of his bedroom and set the bag inside, returning to the kitchen and grabbing an apple and a knife. He flopped onto the recliner opposite of Sylvain.

Sylvain shrugged. “Whatever. I wanted to watch TV with you.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Generally speaking, it’s a good idea to actually ask the other person if you want to hang out with them. Just a tip.”

Sylvain sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it wasn’t a good night.”

Felix cocked an eyebrow at him. “Lady troubles?”

“Do you actually care?”

“Not in the slightest,” Felix said, sliding the knife under the skin of the apple and slowly peeling, the skin falling away in one long perfect strip.

“I never see you out this late,” Sylvain said, curious.

Felix snorted and looked away. “How would you see it if you aren’t ever home at this time?”

Maybe it was the few beers under his belt, or maybe he was just feeling particularly bold tonight, but Sylvain decided to push the line of questioning further. “Were you with a woman?”

Felix paused, the knife stilling. He looked directly at Sylvain. “No.”

“A man?” Sylvain immediately fired back.

Felix looked away and set the apple on the coffee table. “So what if I was?”

Sylvain chuckled. “No judgement here man, I’ve gone both ways myself. Actually, I thought you might be a virgin.”

Felix’s body stiffened and Sylvain couldn’t tell if he was about to start yelling or laughing. “You thought I was a *virgin*?”

“Uh… maybe? I’ve brought plenty of girls and guys around and you never seemed even slightly interested in any of them. And you never go out at night.”

Felix crossed his arms across his chest and settled into the recliner. “Once again, you don’t know what I do at night because you’re never here. And I’m not interested in the type of people you bring around.” He was staring pointedly at the wall.

Sylvain’s eyes crinkled. “What do you mean by that? I bring all sorts around.”

Felix glanced at him appraisingly, but then shook his head. “Never mind.”

Sylvain leaned back, folding his hands behind his head. “Awww, come on. You say you aren’t interested in the sorts I bring around. But apparently you ARE interested in some people. So tell your buddy - what are you interested in? You have to tell me now, otherwise the curiosity will kill me, and then you’ll have to deal with a dead body.”

Felix shrugged. “I’ll manage.”

Sylvain watched him for a long moment. “Well, what about me?” he asked.

Felix’s glanced at Sylvain quickly before looking back at the wall. “Sorry. Not my type.”

That hadn’t been the response Sylvain had been expecting. He was usually pretty good at determining if someone was attracted to him, and he’d definitely gotten that vibe from Felix. “Well why not? I’m handsome, aren’t I? Charming and successful too. What’s not to like about me?” He batted his eyelashes, but Felix was still not looking at him.

Felix was sitting stiffly in the recliner, his shoulders tense, and Sylvain wondered if he had pushed too far. Felix was a good roommate and Sylvain didn’t want to make things awkward between them. “Hey man, I’m sorry. Forget I said that, ok?”

“You wouldn’t be interested in what I like,” Felix suddenly said and he picked up the apple and knife again, slowly cleaning off all traces of skin, and slicing the fruit into smooth, even pieces.

Sylvain watched the knife move, his mind trying to process Felix’s words, and not making any headway. “I don’t follow. You don’t even know what I like.”

Felix brought the knife to his lips, his tongue flicking across the flat end of the blade, removing the last piece of apple and swallowing it down. “Sylvain, the club I go to… isn’t a gym. Do you understand?”

Felix flicked the knife, and it rolled across his fingers, somehow ending up back in his hand. Sylvain was leaning forward, entranced at the movement. “Uh…” Sylvain couldn’t think of any type of club that would meet at night that Felix would be embarrassed about. “Is it… some kind of geeky club?” he asked.

Felix tossed the knife, and it flew from his hand, landing with a thud and sinking into the wood of their coffee table, just an inch from Sylvain’s knee. “Holy shit!” Sylvain cried, jerking back. “You could have killed me! Or at least maimed me!”

Felix sat with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. “I don’t miss,” he said.

“Oh,” Sylvain said, and he stared at Felix, a chill running through him. He nudged his hand against the knife and it was embedded deeply. “Oh,” he said again.

“Do you get it now?” Felix asked.

Sylvain pondered for a moment. “Are you… in the circus?” he asked, rubbing one of his fingers down his cheek thoughtfully.

A flash of anger crossed Felix’s face before it settled into resignation. He grabbed the knife and pulled it back out. “Yes Sylvain. That’s definitely it. You’re a genius.” He stood up and turned to the kitchen. “I’m heading to bed now, I’m tired.”

As Felix walked away, something clicked in Sylvain’s mind and he gasped. “Fuck me, is it a sex club?” Felix froze, his back still turned. Sylvain felt like such an idiot. “I’m open to kinky stuff Fe, don’t count me out,” Sylvain stood up, walked to Felix’s side and put his hand on Felix’s arm.

Felix whirled, and the knife was suddenly at Sylvain’s throat, Felix’s other hand grasping his collar and holding him against the wall. “Oh really?” he asked, and his eyes were dark and dangerous looking. “You’re into knife-play?”

Sylvain could feel the cold metal of the blade against his throat, and he swallowed thickly. The edge pressed in deeper, and he pressed his palms into the wall behind him, not moving. His heart was pounding, and his chest hitched. “Uh….” He said.

Felix’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated. “Holy shit. You...” He drew the edge of the blade down Sylvain’s neck, and Sylvain’s entire focus was on his throat, the icy danger slowly circling. 

“Wh… what?” Sylvain asked, his mind feeling fuzzy. Felix withdrew the blade as fast as it had come out, and stood pondering Sylvain, one hand on his hip. 

“You’ve never done this before,” Felix said simply.

Sylvain’s mind was racing. “Knife…. Play? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Not if you’re careful. I only draw blood when I mean to, and never deep enough to leave scars.”

“But… why?” Sylvain asked in confusion. He’d done a little light bondage before, but never anything that would be considered dangerous.

“You responded like that, and you don’t understand why?” Felix asked, tilting his head.

Sylvain nodded. Ok, yeah, that had been a dumb question. The thrill of being vulnerable mixed with the sensation of cold hard metal pressed against him had been undeniably a huge turn-on. “And you’re… good at it?” Sylvain asked.

Felix jutted his chin out proudly. “Of course. I’m the best.” He sighed and looked at the floor. “But we’re not in the club. I’m not interested in casual relationships out here.”

“Who says it has to be casual?” Sylvain asked without thinking and Felix snapped his gaze back to Sylvain. Sylvain continued carefully, watching Felix’s reaction. “Felix, I…. I’ve been attracted to you since the day we met. I was taking it slow because I thought you were inexperienced.” Sylvain chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Obviously that’s not the case. I’d like to move forward, and I’d really like to try this.”

Felix was silent for a long time. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t regret it, if it’s with you.”

Felix shook his head. “No, you shouldn’t do this to please me. It has to be something you want.”

Sylvain smiled and stepped closer. “Well, my body sure seemed to respond well. So maybe I do want it, and I just never knew. I want to try.”

Felix mulled it over before nodding. “Ok, but there are a few ground rules. You have to listen to my instructions. Not just because I want you to be submissive, but also for your own safety. If I tell you to stay still, you need to stay still or you might lose something… important.” Sylvain gulped and nodded. Felix continued, “Red is your safe word – you say that and everything stops. Immediately. Yellow is a warning and I may or may not take it into account.”

He looked intently at Sylvain, and Sylvain grinned cheerfully. “Got it! Good to go!”

Felix let out a long sigh. “Repeat it back, moron. I have to make sure you really understand.” Sylvain repeated it back as Felix retrieved his discarded gym bag, pulling out a set of assorted knives – different shapes and sizes, and all terribly sharp-looking. Sylvain’s mouth suddenly felt dry, and he finished the repeated instructions with a squeak.

“I’m probably going to regret this, aren’t I?” Felix said, pulling a knife from the set. He ripped open a packet of something and wiped the blade carefully. Felix pointed the blade to one of the kitchen chairs. “Strip and pull the chair to the middle of the room.”

“Strip?” Sylvain asked. This was definitely not proceeding like his normal bedroom activities went. Felix just looked at him, his amber eyes glowing like orbs of fire. “Right, of course, strip.” Sylvain pulled off his clothes, moved the chair, and then stood there nervously fidgeting, while Felix finished his preparations. Was he supposed to sit? Stand? Do anything else? Felix seemed satisfied with whatever he was doing, and slowly walked around Sylvain, looking him up and down. Sylvain had been fully naked countless times, but he’d never felt quite *this* naked before. “You still have all your clothes on,” he said.

“Sit down and don’t move,” Felix replied and his voice was lower, smooth and firm. Sylvain plopped down immediately, a bed of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Felix stopped behind Sylvain, and he felt metal press into his back shoulder. He hissed and held still, afraid to be cut. The blade moved slowly, maddeningly, across his back, sometimes going away and reappearing in another spot unexpectedly. The metal was cold, and his senses focused on it completely, each stroke feeling like an icy brand burning into him. Felix walked around him, the blade tracing his collarbone, and then down to his chest. The tip slowly circled his nipples, and Sylvain watched in fascination as his skin pressed in under the blade’s pressure, so close to giving way.

Felix pressed the flat edge of the blade against the nub of his nipple and Sylvain couldn’t help but moan, the cold pressure turning into fire and dropping directly down his chest to his cock. Felix drew the blade back up to his throat, and pressed it against his tender flesh, only an inch away from his pulse. “Don’t move,” he reminded and Sylvain’s entire body was clenched, tense at the sharp edge, at the danger he was in and at the power Felix held over him. Felix drew the blade up along his jaw, and tilted his chin up with the tip of the blade. 

Sylvain was panting and his cock was twitching, his body overwhelmed with all of the sensations. The realization that he was painfully hard hit him like a pile of bricks. Holy fuck, Felix was good at this. He hadn’t even *touched* his cock yet. Felix stopped in front of him, the corner of his mouth twisting up. “Pretty,” he said and he pulled back the knife and leaned forward, pulling Sylvain into a kiss. 

Now this was something Sylvain was familiar with, and he responded eagerly, letting his lips press into Felix’s, and prodding gently with his tongue. “Don’t move,” Felix reminded, and Sylvain whined, his fingers clutching at air, desperate to pull Felix closer, to direct him to his need.

“Felix, please. I need more,” Sylvain said.

Felix brought the knife up to Sylvain’s mouth and Sylvain froze again, as Felix pressed the tip into Sylvain’s lip, just deep enough to draw a drop of blood. Sylvain moaned at the pain, immediately slipping into pleasure when Felix withdrew the blade and returned his own lips with a deep kiss, the slight taste of iron in his mouth intoxicating. Felix suddenly grabbed Sylvain’s hair, pulling his head back, letting the knife trail down along his exposed neck, and following it with his tongue, occasionally sucking and biting. Sylvain clenched his muscles, trying not to move, but it felt so good and Sylvain couldn’t help but tremble.

Felix pulled back and smiled at him and Sylvain was dazzled by how beautiful he was. He was calm and cool and fucking gorgeous. Sylvain wanted to see him as disheveled as he felt. Felix was still fully clothed and Sylvain blinked in indignation. “You still have all your clothes!” he pouted. “Are you even getting anything out of this?”

Felix scoffed, leaning against Sylvain, his hard shaft poking through his pants and pushing into Sylvain’s side. “What do you think?” he said, and Sylvain groaned.

“Please, I want to see,” he whined.

Felix disregarded his request completely and brought the knife back to Sylvain’s face, tracing his cheeks and returning to his mouth. “Open,” he said and Sylvain obeyed obediently, although his pulse was racing. “Don’t move,” Felix reminded and Sylvain let his tongue loll out, his whole body tense. Felix placed the cold side of the knife against his tongue, and Sylvain could feel the sharp edges along the edges of his tongue, the cold unyielding pressure of the blade pushing down gently. “Mmm, your mouth is so responsive,” Felix said approvingly, "I'd like to see it wrapped around my cock." He removed the blade and Sylvain whimpered.

“You’ve been very good,” Felix said and his voice was so smooth it was practically a purr. “I think you’ve earned a reward. But you’re going to have to be very still for me, can you do that?” Felix asked, putting his face closer to Sylvain. Sylvain wanted to lean into him, wanted to grab him, to kiss him again, but he held still, his body desperate with need.

“I can,” he said, and Felix thrust the blade down into the chair between his legs. Sylvain flinched slightly, but the blade was distant enough that he wasn’t in danger, as long as he didn’t move too much. 

Felix walked over to the couch and removed his pants and underclothes. Sylvain could just barely see him if he turned his head. If he turned more, the knife would slice into his inner thigh. He whined as Felix retrieved a vial from his bag and leaned over the couch, sliding a finger into his ass. He wanted to watch! This wasn’t fair, he couldn’t see clearly. His body trembled, the edge of the knife against his thigh a constant reminder that he couldn’t move. Felix moaned on the couch, and he could just see the edge of his ass as he put another finger in. “Felix!” he moaned, his body shaking.

Felix flat out ignored him, rocking his hips against his hand and Sylvain bit his lip, re-opening the small cut from before, the taste of blood in his mouth and he swallowed. After what felt like years, Felix finally returned to him, and Sylvain greedily took in the sight of his naked lower half, his cock hard and curved up, dripping. Felix removed the knife, tossing it aside, and Sylvain nearly collapsed with relief. Felix shook his head. “I didn’t say you could move,” he said, and Sylvain’s head was pounding with the sound of his voice, and the throbbing of his need.

“Please, please… Felix… please.”

Felix ran one of his fingers over the slit of Sylvain’s untouched cock and he bit his cheek hard trying to stifle his shout. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Felix grinned. “Is there something you want, Sylvain? You can tell me,”

The words tumbled out of Sylvain in a hurried jumble. “Please Felix, let me fuck you!”

Felix raised an eyebrow at him. “Let you…. Fuck me?” he asked.

Sylvain winced, realizing his mistake. “Shit, I mean… please… please fuck me?”

Felix smiled, his hands pressing against Sylvain’s face. “Remember, don’t move,” Felix said, and he straddled Sylvain, slowly, slowly sinking down until Sylvain’s cock head was resting at his entrance. It took everything Sylvain had not to thrust his cock up or pull Felix down with his arms. He sat there quivering, as Felix’s mouth met his, kissing him deeply, his hands tangled into Sylvain’s hair. Then he finally pushed down further, and Sylvain couldn’t help the muffled cries coming out of his mouth, as Felix slowly sank all the way down, his ass tight and hot around Sylvain. 

Felix began moving up and down, but he was going slowly, and Sylvain was blubbering at the pace, he wanted to pound into him, hard and fast. His whole body had been driven to a state of extreme sensitivity, and he needed more! His orgasm was so close, and Felix just kept going so slowly he couldn’t quite there. 

Sylvain gripped the edge of the chair with his hands, the muscles in his arms shaking and weak from exertion. Felix was holding Sylvain’s shoulders, his fingers pressing in hard, and his cock was bouncing between their stomachs. He seemed to find a satisfying angle on Sylvain’s cock - he broke from Sylvain’s mouth with a groan of pleasure, and Sylvain felt a spike of warmth through him at Felix’s open face, his eyes wild, his mouth open. Felix finally moved faster, keeping the angle the same, slamming himself down repeatedly and Sylvain screamed, stars dancing around him, his cock being squeezed again and again as he came the hardest he’d ever come. 

“You can move,” he heard Felix whisper softly. Sylvain tried to focus on him, and he saw that Felix had pulled off of him and was watching him with half open eyes, his lips red and swollen from their kisses. The waves of Sylvain’s high were still rolling through him, and Felix was there with a damp towel, cleaning something off his chest. Sylvain blinked in confusion – oh, Felix must have come at some point. Sylvain was glad about that, he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to stand, much less make sure his partner was pleased. 

He took Felix’s hand and looked up at him. Felix knelt beside him, beaming and offering him a glass of water. “You did well, really well. Just relax now, ok?” He guided Sylvain to the couch, were he flopped down and sank into the soft cushions, Felix tucking a blanket around him and sitting next to him. 

“That was… amazing,” Sylvain whispered, and his eyes closed, sweet exhaustion finally overcoming him.


	9. Felix/Sylvain (hurt/comfort/angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: hurt/comfort/angst  
so this prompt was supposed to be "hair-pulling", but it somehow it ended up like this. short and smut-free and full of feelings. shocking.

He’d thought he was handling things pretty well. Sure, he hadn’t really left his room in a few days, but he wasn’t exactly wallowing in sorrow either. He hadn’t cried; he hadn’t gotten drunk; he hadn’t fallen apart. And the war effort was going well - Dimitri seemed to be seeing things more clearly now. His father’s death had cleared away the Boar’s madness. 

It wasn’t until he saw Rodrigue’s face out of the corner of his eye that his calm stoicism cracked. He whirled with a gasp and his father was looking right at him, stringy hair cascading around his face. He reflexively punched out, a burning feeling somewhere between pain and loneliness and regret twisting in his stomach, and glass cracked beneath his knuckles. The face shifted subtly, and Glenn was frowning at him, broken and distorted by the cracked mirror, amber eyes flickering and dark hair almost to his shoulders. 

He brushed his fingers along one of the strands of his hair. Glenn’s hair had been long and Felix had mimicked him, as he had with so many things. He’d always looked up to Glenn - tried to dress like him, grow strong like him, fight like him, be a good man like him. Rodrigue had always looked at Glenn with pride and love. 

Felix dropped his head in shame, holding his hand weakly at his side, blood dripping onto the floor. Was he to be just another in a long line of men, throwing their lives down to pave a path to the future? Ghosts lingering in vain, leaving behind nothing but faint reflections and fading memories? All this time he had accused the Boar of being tethered to the dead, of wanting to appease the dead at the cost of the living. How was he any different? He had spent all these years training with the sword and futilely preparing for a duel with a corpse; trying to become strong enough so that his father would *have* to look at him as he had Glenn. But he hadn’t, not ever… and now he was gone, and all that was left was Felix.

Felix shook his head, trying to clear his mind… this wasn’t like him. He looked at the warped image again and grimaced. With his hair like this, his resemblance to Glenn was uncanny. He picked up a dagger from his desk and pulled out a strand of hair, chopping it off at chin level.

There was a knock at the door, and Felix jumped, the dagger clattering to the floor. Sylvain pushed his way into the room, carrying a food tray. He’d stopped by every day, making sure he had food and water, checking in on him. He didn’t want Sylvain to see him like this. He turned his back and picked up the dagger.

“Felix?” Sylvain asked, and he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. He shrugged him off, grunting. His throat felt thick, and he couldn’t trust himself to speak right at the moment. “Felix, your mirror is broken…” Sylvain said.

Felix stood for a moment, breathing deeply, before he turned to face his friend. “Sorry. It was…. “ how was he going to explain this? He couldn’t very well tell Sylvain that he’d confused his own face for his father’s. That the sight had broken something free inside of him, something ugly that was growing and threatening to overwhelm him. “I was... confused.”

Sylvain chewed on his lip, looking Felix up and down. “You’re bleeding,” he said, reaching for Felix’s hand. 

Felix flinched at the touch, his chest hitching. “Don’t,” he hissed, pulling back. Sylvain’s touch was fire burning him, grounding him to this world. Soft and caring and real and so very, very painful. “Don’t. I’m fine.”

Sylvain looked hurt, his normal mask of charm having fallen away. He frowned, his eyes bounced from the dagger in his hand to his partially sawn off hair, to the bleeding knuckles on his hand. “How bout you give me that dagger, Fe?”

Felix hated the fake persona Sylvain usually bore, but seeing him open and vulnerable like this was even worse. Felix sighed and put his hand out, handing over the dagger. Sylvain quickly took it and murmured words of healing magic, and the cuts along his knuckles faded away. “I was just cutting my hair,” he muttered.

Sylvain paused, blinking at him slowly. “Well ok, can I help then? Otherwise you’re going to end up looking crazy.”

Felix shrugged and sat in the chair. Sylvain moved behind him, pulling up sections of hair as Felix’s eyes wandered back to the cracked mirror. He wouldn’t be held back by the dead like Dimitri was – rather he ran from their grasps, cutting a way forward for the living. He’d never stopped to ask where his place in the future might be. He stared at the face looking back at him – who was this man, if not a pawn following in the path laid out before him? That path would end if peace came to the lands, and then what would he do? 

There was a sudden sharp pain in his scalp and he gasped. Sylvain was pulling his hair, his face only inches from Felix’s own. “Felix!” he said loudly, “snap out of it!”

Felix’s face was wet, and he realized he was crying. He tried to push back away from Sylvain, but Sylvain was still gripping his hair, the pain focusing him, and instead he closed his eyes, his shoulders trembling. “What do I do? Who even am I?” he whispered.

Sylvain pulled him up and held him tightly, his hand running through his hair, the flick of his finger on the painful spot continuing to ground him. “You’re Felix. Felix Fraldarius. No one but Felix.”

Felix whispered the words back, repeating them, letting them sink into him, “Felix Fraldarius, no one else.” Sylvain’s hold on him was warm and comforting. 

Felix looked up and Sylvain was staring at him, his coppery eyes shimmering. He was still running his hands through Felix’s hair, his fingertips lightly brushing the side of Felix’s face. “Felix,” he said softly, and Felix pushed up on his feet, letting his lips press into Sylvain’s, warmth and tenderness slowly flowing into him, dribbling and then rushing. Felix’s hands clenched, and he brought them up to grip Sylvain’s shoulders. Sylvain didn’t pull back, instead he deepened the kiss and Felix moaned softly as Sylvain gripped a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer. 

After a few moments Sylvain pulled back, his hands steadying Felix. “Felix, you’ll always have me. And if it’s ok with you, I mean, if this is ok… well why don’t you just stay with me?”

Felix nodded and pressed his head back onto Sylvain’s chest, letting his tears fall freely. 


	10. Felix/Dorothea (Drunk sex/Seduction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Drunk Sex/Seduction  
Modern/college AU. Somewhat dubious consent since alcohol is involved  
Based very loosely off of their supports, but poker instead of sword play

Dorothea wandered through the crowd, shrugging off the stray hands on her ass and ignoring the admiring glances and sneers thrown her way. Petra had cancelled on her last minute. Sylvain’s parties were usually a blast, but they weren’t very much fun alone. She caught Sylvain’s eye and he made his way to her. 

“Well well well, my lovely Thea. I can’t bear to see you frowning. Something must be terribly wrong with my party for you to have this kind of expression. What can I do?” Sylvain asked, smoothly sliding his hand to her waist.

Dorothea sighed and flicked his hand away. “Just not feeling it tonight Syl. Too many animals in here.”

Sylvain looked around the room at the many leering glances directed at her. “Hmm, it is kind of a… hungry crowd tonight, huh.” His hand creeped back up to Dorothea’s waist and she sighed.

“Sorry, I’m gonna head out early.”

He tilted his head and gave her a suspicious smirk. “Say Thea, I have an idea if you want to get out of here. I have a childhood friend spending the weekend, and I bet he’s hiding away in the guest room playing poker with the guys, if you want a challenge. He’s dangerous though.” He winked, knowing she loved poker.

Dorothea considered the offer thoughtfully. Sylvain was overly generous with flattery about people’s looks, but she’d never heard him compliment someone’s skills before. This man must be pretty good. “Dangerous, huh? Sounds interesting.”

“Bring this with you,” he said, squeezing past a few handsy girls to the bar and pulling a bottle of scotch from the top shelf. Sylvain’s bar was better equipped than most nightclubs.

“Wow, he must be a really *good* childhood friend,” she said, taking the bottle and wincing at the label. Fucking rich guys – this bottle was worth more than a month of her rent.

“The best,” he said with a nod. “There’s glasses in the room. It’s upstairs, third room on the right.” He discreetly handed her a key to the second floor. Sylvain was a generous host, but he didn’t particularly want his guests wandering through his personal bedroom and workspace.

Dorothea pressed her way through the ogling men and the many syrupy “hey there baby”’s. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was safely on the other side of the locked door. It was much quieter here in the second floor hallway - the throbbing bass was dulled to a soft background pulse. She hesitated at the third door, putting on her game face, and then she pushed her way in. 

A man was standing at the window and he started, jumping around to face her. Dorothea’s eyes flickered across the room before settling on his face – there was no one else here. She sighed internally, mentally chastising Sylvain already – “poker game with the guys” her ass. At least the man was handsome enough. He was slender with dark hair swept into a weirdly styled ponytail. His features were sharp and angular. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked, and Dorothea’s mouth dropped open. She certainly hadn’t been expecting THAT. 

“Wow, Sylvain’s friends usually have more manners! My name is Dorothea. I was under the impression that there was a poker game in here, but apparently I was wrong.” She set the bottle on the card table, feeling irritated.

“Poker?” he asked. “You know how to play poker?”

Dorothea rolled her eyes. “This is a college town, I don’t think there’s anyone here who doesn’t know how to play poker. What you should be asking is if I can play poker *well* and the answer to that is yes. Better than you, I bet.”

The man stepped forward, light falling across his face and he was even more handsome than she’d first suspected. His eyes were a glowing amber, but they only met hers for a moment before he looked away. His lips were pressed together tightly, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He seemed almost… annoyed? Irate? Dorothea found it very interesting – this certainly wasn’t a look she received from guys very often. Usually it was all smiles and charming words and sick little fantasies.

“Hah. There’s no way you’re better than me,” he said smugly.

Dorothea’s eyes narrowed and she sucked in a breath between her teeth. “Because I’m a woman?” she asked, anger boiling up within her. There were few things she hated more than egotistical men who believed they were better than her because they happened to be born with a penis between their legs.

The man’s gaze flickered to her and then away again, his hands dropping to his sides. “What? Why… no, I mean, why would that even matter? I’m just really strong.”

All of the indignation swelling within her deflated at his words and his look - he looked so confused and flustered that Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle. The tips of his ears were turning red, and she idly wondered what it would take to make the rest of him blush. “Alright, I’m sorry for bristling, I misjudged you,” Dorothea said, sitting at the table and opening a new deck and shuffling. “In that case, I’m sure you’d like to play with me, right?”

The man shifted uneasily, still refusing to look at her. “Who says I want to play with you?”

Dorothea arched her eyebrow up at him. “What if I said it was strip poker?”

The man huffed. “Absolutely not. That’s… that’s…”

Dorothea giggled again, greatly enjoying his reactions to her teasing. Sylvain had called this man dangerous? She’d never imagined he would be so… innocent. She was growing more and more fascinated the longer she was with him. He really was quite handsome, and she honestly wouldn’t have minded playing strip poker.

“Alright, how about a different kind of challenge then?” She pointed at the scotch. “If you know anything about scotch, you know how special that bottle is. Loser has to take a drink for each losing hand.” The man glanced at the bottle and finally sat down across from her, muttering under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t catch that, what did you say?” Dorothea asked, leaning forward, knowing that her dress was low-cut enough to show off her cleavage in a way that no man could resist. She was a skilled poker player, but she also knew how to take advantage of every opportunity made available to her. She wouldn’t lose. The man glanced up at her, and immediately away again when his eyes hit the line of her breasts. The edges of his cheeks were red now as well, and Dorothea’s smile widened.

“I said, it’s pretty ridiculous to be playing over a bottle that I brought from my own house, but whatever.”

Dorothea’s smile faded and she felt a chill along her spine. It hadn’t occurred to her that this man came from a wealthy family as well. Of course, if he was one of Sylvain’s childhood friends, he would be rich, right? She was comfortable dealing with rich people, but it was a different side of her - a more rehearsed and forced side. It certainly wasn’t the honest version of herself that she had been showing so far, and she wasn’t sure how to act now. She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, thinking.

“What’s wrong with you, all of the sudden?” the man asked, and he had poured them each a finger of the scotch.

Dorothea swallowed, trying to re-center herself. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’m feeling out of sorts, seeing as how you know my name and I haven’t had the pleasure.”

The man grimaced. “Don’t start talking all flower-y, it doesn’t suit you. I’m Felix and if you’re serious, I accept your challenge. I should warn you though, I’m very good at poker and I won’t hold back just because you’re a girl, or whatever other stupid reason you think might hold me back.”

Dorothea’s eyes flashed and one side of her lips turned up, set at ease by his words. Felix reached for the cards, shuffling them skillfully. She felt a small twinge of nervousness and excitement at how easily his fingers slid along the cards, moving them around without even looking at them. “You’re very confident Felix. I guess I’ll give you a warning too then – I’m pretty good at poker, and *very* good at holding my liquor.”

They played several hands and to Dorothea’s dismay, Felix won most of them. She had thought he was going to be easy to read, but as soon as the cards were in his hands, his face became a stone wall. The scotch was smooth and warm in her throat, and the heat was beginning to spread throughout her body. It was hitting her hard and she was beginning to lose control of the situation.

She had tried a few different lines of conversation, but Felix just responded with grunts and shrugs, focusing his attention on the game. She let her eyes travel along his face, down his throat and across his chest. When he leaned forward, she could see muscles flex under the shirt. She wished that he’d agreed to strip poker – she really wanted to see what was hiding under that shirt. 

She nibbled on her lower lip in frustration. Every time he beat her, Felix seemed to get more and more attractive to Dorothea, and he’d already been pretty damn attractive to begin with. Her chest was feeling very hot. She slowly unwound the silk scarf from her neck, letting it flutter to the floor, and fanned herself lightly, trying to ease the heat.

Felix’s eyes followed the scarf to the floor, and he was blinking slowly. He’d only lost a couple of rounds, but he must be a light weight, because his lips were parted and he was breathing more heavily than normal. His blush had spread across his face and down his neck. 

“Say Felix, what are you going to do if I get drunk?” Dorothea asked curiously, leaning forward again. This time Felix looked a bit longer at her cleavage. 

“I uh…. Call you an Uber, I guess?” he asked, and he wiped his brow, a trickle of sweat dripping along his jawline. Dorothea had a sudden urge to lick it off of him, and her mouth watered.

“That’s very sweet of you. But do you really think I would be drinking in a room alone with a strange man if I wanted to just go home?” she asked, and she slid her foot up along his leg under the table. His calves were firm and well-shaped.

He jumped at her touch, gasping. “What… what are you doing?” he asked, his voice higher than it had been. He gripped at the collar of his shirt, tugging it away from his neck as though it was getting difficult to breathe.

“Mmmm, you know Felix, you’re the most handsome guy Sylvain’s ever introduced me too. The most interesting too. I’m not sure if I can hold myself back.” She ran her tongue slowly along her upper lip and Felix’s eyes followed the path. He swallowed heavily.

“Uh... no, that’s… I mean, maybe we should… stop?” He stood up hastily and stumbled, his hand bracing against the surface of the table.

Dorothea followed him up, stalking towards him. Felix’s eyes jerked between her face, her heaving breasts and the door, and he stepped back further until he was pressed against a bookcase.

“Do you have a girlfriend Felix?” she asked, pressing her body into his, and feeling him shiver against her.

“I…I… no…” he whispered, and his chest hitched.

“Do you want this?” she asked, and she leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He didn’t move, and she pulled back, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger and watching him carefully.

He stared at the ground. “I’ve never really done anything like this,” he blushed even more fiercely, and Dorothea’s eyes darkened at the sight. “I… think maybe… yes?” he seemed to be asking her for confirmation, as though unsure of his own desires. 

“How in the world did you and Sylvain end up friends?” she asked playfully, returning to his lips. His mouth was hot and firm, but he still wasn’t reacting, as though insecure in what to do. A strange sense of exhilaration was running through her – she wanted to see Felix fall apart for her. He was strong and tough and aloof, but also cute and innocent and shy. She wanted to watch him crack under her, giving into his own pleasure and lust.

She ran her tongue along his lip and he finally responded, moaning into her. She went deeper, tasting scotch on his breath, and his tongue brushed against hers. She could feel his hard bulge against her, and she leaned into it, grinding and eliciting another groan.

The heat from the alcohol was burning through her. “It’s so hot in here,” she said, undoing the buttons holding up her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. Felix gasped, and the slender skillful fingers she’d been admiring maneuver the cards were suddenly all over her, exploring, prodding and stroking. He knelt before her, letting his fingers trail up her legs, along the outsides of her thighs and hips, and then down along the cloth of her panties. 

She pushed into his hand, and he palmed her, the cloth of her panties clinging damply to his skin. “Mmm, yeah it’s really hot,” she whispered, looking down and watching his face. His pupils were blown, and his mouth was open, and he kept swallowing, his eyes travelling across her body hungrily.

She undid the buttons of her blouse and let it fall open. Felix stood back up, staring at her bra in confusion. She grinned and lifted her breasts out, too impatient for more, and his hands hovered above them, his eyes searching her face. 

She grabbed the back of his head and jostled him forward impatiently. He gripped one breast gently, while lightly licking and kissing her other nipple. “You can be rougher,” she said, pushing her breast into his mouth, and he brought his lips in more, sucking and nibbling. She groaned, her nipple stiffening as his fingers worked her other nipple, rolling and twisting, fire spreading all throughout her and centering hotly in her groin. She wanted him and to hell with everything else - she needed his cock inside of her.

She palmed at his hardness and he jerked back, groaning. “Fuck, Thea, fuck.” He was straining against his tight pants, and she ran her fingers along the fabric, smiling coyly at his whimpers and his little trembles. She unzipped his pants, and his cock was tented against his underclothes, stretching the fabric to its limits. He groaned again, slipping his hand into her hair. His legs were shaking. 

She pulled his underwear down, setting his cock free and it was thick and hard and leaking heavily. She gazed at it, making a humming sound in appreciation. “Mmm, you’re quite big Felix.” Her finger brushed lightly at his slit, and his hips bucked into her. She stumbled, feeling slightly dizzy, and Felix’s fist tightened in her hair. She wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the atmosphere, or the booze, but things were spinning and everything was on fire. She ground against Felix’s cock again, and he kissed her hungrily, sloppily.

She had wanted to conquer this man, but she was losing control, and she didn’t even care. He dragged her to the card table, his hand still holding her hair, the sting of his grip sending pain and pleasure through her in equal measures. He tossed her on the table, and she lay back, panting and hitching her legs up on the edge of the table. “Felixxxx,” she whined, thrusting her hips into the air, hoping he would get the hint. 

He positioned his cock at her entrance, but then he faltered. “Uh… condom?” he asked, patting at his naked body as though a pocket would open up revealing what he needed. 

“Oh my GOD Felix,” Dorothea groaned. “In my purse, front pocket, fuck!!” she whimpered, bringing her own hand down, unable to resist the burning overwhelming every inch of her body.

She circled her fingers around her clit, moving slowly and then faster. She looked around for Felix and he was just standing there, watching her with hooded eyes, slowly rubbing his now condom-covered cock. “What the FUCK are you waiting for?” she whined.

“You’re… really beautiful. And you’re… really good at poker,” he said softly, repositioning himself, his cock at her entrance again. Dorothea’s hand stopped moving and she stared at him. She’d heard many men call her beautiful. But never with such honesty, such admiration. And no one had ever complimented anything else about her, even if it was something as stupid as poker. She squeezed her eyes shut, overcome with an unfamiliar squeezing kind of warmth. 

Felix kissed her again and then he pushed his cock into her, moving slowly. “Felix,” she moaned, pushing her hips back against his thrusts, until she found the angle that brought small spikes of pleasure through her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her heels wrapped around his ass. She returned one hand to her clit again and rubbed - her body was screaming for release. It wasn’t long before she clenched around him, and he slowed, whimpering into the sudden tightness.

Her muscles relaxed when the waves of her orgasm finished, and Felix was staring right at her, absorbed. He was still inside of her, and she could feel how hard and heavy he was, how desperate his need. “You… you can finish,” she said.

But he waited, watching her and she realized he wasn’t going to continue. Felix was panting, his hair had long broken free from his ponytail, and it was plastered around his face. “No, I don’t want to hurt you. It’s ok,” he said, but his body was trembling. The fiery feeling returned inside of her – she really didn’t understand this man or this feeling.

“Felix, I’m not that fragile. Please, I want you to continue,” she urged softly, wrapping her arms and legs back around him and pulling him in.

He moaned into her embrace, and he threw his head back in ecstasy after just a few more thrusts. Dorothea’s heart pounded at the look on his face, at how weak his body was, and yet he still held himself off of her, not wanting to crush her. He’d been that close and willing to stop? She ran her fingers through his hair, and he turned into her hand, his eyes closed, soft murmuring sounds slipping from his lips.

Fuck, Sylvain had been right all along. This man was dangerous.


	11. Felix/Dimitri Part 1 (S&M, Flogging/Whipping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Felix/Dimitri (S&M, Flogging/Whipping)  
**Part 2 in chapter 15**  
Modern AU

Felix was heading to the exit when his phone buzzed. _“stop in security pls, need favor”_ was the text from his contact _“HornyIdiot”_. Felix sighed in exasperation and whirled about, making his way to the stairs at the back of the club. There were a few half-naked couples crowded around, but they scattered when they saw him headed in their direction. Felix had a particular reputation that only attracted a very specific set of clientele. Everyone else usually avoided him.

The security door buzzed open when he approached and he glowered up at the camera. Sylvain was waiting for him inside, staring at the wall of security cameras that oversaw almost every inch of the club. _**“Gautier”**_ was one of the top clubs in the city, and despite the expensive membership, the wait list was always long. It was a safe place with high tech, stringent safety screenings, top-of-the-line security, and an excellent reputation. “What’s up?” Felix asked.

“Tell me what you see,” Sylvain said, and he pointed to one of the smaller screens used for playback. 

Claude, one of the club’s top Dom’s, was working on a tall, blonde, muscular man in one of their private rooms. He was laid out on a table with his ass in the air and a butt plug in his ass. His arms were held together with fuzzy handcuffs and the man’s head was tilted to the side, his eyes wandering along the wall, and his cock was hanging off the edge of the table, almost limp. Claude was sweating and frowning, obviously not pleased with the reaction he was getting.

“You don’t need me to tell you - he’s obviously not into the scene at all. His mind is somewhere else. When was this? And who’s the sub?” Felix asked.

“Two nights ago, and he’s a new guy by the name of Dimitri. Came with a recommendation and paid a hefty fee to skip the wait list. But this is his fifth time here, different Dom every time, and always the same result. I’m starting to wonder if he even belongs here,” Sylvain said.

Felix shrugged. “Then kick him out. Why am I here?”

Sylvain looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “I feel sorry for the guy. I think he has some issues, and I have a suspicion that you might be the right guy to help him out.”

Felix narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Sylvain. Did he ask for me?”

Sylvain winced. “Well no, but come on Fe, won’t you just give him an evaluation? I don’t want to send him away like this.”

Felix sighed. Sylvain might be the owner of one of the most popular BDSM clubs in the state, but he was also a big softie. “When’s he coming back?”

Sylvain had the nerve to point to one of the other screens. “Uh, well, he’s actually here now.”

“What the fuck,” Felix groaned, looking at the monitor. The man was standing alone in the room. Usually subs left alone like that would be fidgety, or nervously glancing around. But this man was just standing there unmoving, staring at the wall. “Issues, huh?” Felix glanced at his phone in annoyance. He didn’t actually have anything else scheduled tonight, but he wasn’t going to advertise that to Sylvain. “Alright fine, I’ll give him a quick eval. But you owe me.”

Sylvain started lathering him with praises and Felix retreated, slamming the door behind him and making his way to the room in question.

****

Dimitri looked up to see a stranger enter the room. “Who… who are you?” he asked.

The man stepped next to him, and looked him over, as though evaluating something. “My name’s Felix. I wanted to let you know, Sylvain’s going to kick you from the club.”

Dimitri felt as though he’d been hit in the stomach and he gasped, turning to face Felix head-on. “Shit, no, please! I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Well you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself here anyways, so why does it matter?”

Dimitri’s eyes widened, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. _Shit._ “I… I don’t know what else to do. I can’t… get excited with vanilla sex.” Dimitri bit his bottom lip. It had been so long since he’d been able to orgasm. His own mind was his worst enemy - every time he started to get aroused, his mind would wander and sights of blood and death would flow into him. He would hear the screams of his friends and family, the brutal terrorists murdering them savagely. Why had he survived? Why should he get to enjoy himself, when they were all dead? “My mind wanders a lot, I can’t seem to control it.”

Felix walked to the tools along the wall, taking down a few and inspecting them. “When you last enjoyed yourself, what was the Dom doing to you?”

Dimitri blushed. “Well it wasn’t in a club. My roommate in college used to choke me and that was… exhilarating. I just wanted to experience that again.” He shifted anxiously. Would Sylvain really kick him out? He’d used every connection he had to get into this club – it was his last chance.

Felix paused, his eyes flickering. “So you liked having his hand crush you, cutting off your air and making your chest ache? Did he leave bruises?”

Felix’s words rushed through Dimitri, and he remembered the feeling of his windpipe being squeezed, the pressure grounding him. His lips parted, and he nervously licked his lips. “Uh yeah, he was pretty rough.”

Felix selected a flogger with several leather strips ending in tied metal beads. He brushed his fingers along it, and stepped in front of Dimitri. “If you want to stay here, I’m willing to give you a chance. I might be able to help you - that is, if you like to be hurt.”

Dimitri’s mouth fell open and he stared at the flogger. “H…hurt?” he asked, and his lip trembled.

Felix smirked. “I’m very good at what I do. If you want to continue, your safe word is red. Otherwise, the door is right there,” he motioned to the door with the flogger, and Dimitri’s eyes unconsciously followed the flogger as it moved. He knew that some people liked pain, but that wasn’t him. People shouldn’t like to be hurt, that was wrong. And yet, he couldn’t deny that his heart was pounding.

“I… I’ll try,” he whispered.

Felix shook his head. “I’m not interested in pathetic bastards that are just going to waste my time.”

“No, please!” Dimitri said, more firmly this time. “Please, I want to try!”

“Then strip. What is your safe word?” Felix returned to the wall, pulling another softer flogger and a whip as well, apparently wanting options.

Dimitri fumbled with his clothes, his hands shaking. “Red,” he said, folding the clothes neatly and standing in the middle of the room naked. Felix lowered chains from the ceiling, and strapped them around Dimitri’s wrists, the cold metal chilling against him. Felix adjusted the chains until Dimitri was lifted off the ground and he groaned, his arms shaking under the strain. Felix loosened him just a bit, so his feet barely reached the ground. Dimitri was already feeling unnerved at his lack of control. Would Felix hurt him badly? What if he didn't stop?

Felix walked behind Dimitri, and Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut. How much would the flogger hurt? Would he bleed? What was the point of this? He felt a light pressure on his back and he hissed, but it was light and soft. It went away and a sudden slap came across his thigh. He jerked away, but it hadn’t been hard and he realized it didn’t hurt. Another strike came on his other thigh, a little harder, and Dimitri made a small grunt. The sting quickly faded into warmth, and Dimitri wriggled. 

“You like that? I knew you would,” Felix said and suddenly the leather hit his ass, much harder and Dimitri yelped, bucking away, but the chains were holding him, and he just swayed uselessly, and Felix struck him again. 

Felix began moving the flogger up and down along his back, varying the speed and gradually increasing the strength. He moved methodically, as though trying to mark every inch of Dimitri's body. Each strike was a flash of sharp pain and then warmth and pleasure. “O…oh … no… no… yes!” Dimitri cried out with each strike, his cries turning into moans. He couldn't seem to think clearly, Felix was relentless. 

“Your skin marks so nicely, cherry red and vibrant,” Felix said, bringing his hand down hard against one of his cheeks and Dimitri keened at the blow. Felix walked in front of him, and he held the flogger up in front of Dimitri. “Mmm, look at how hard you are.”

Dimitri dropped his eyes in horror – no he couldn’t get aroused by something like this! But his cock was straining out, hard and swollen, and Dimitri turned his head in shame. What would people think if they knew he liked pain? He was dirty and disgusting, why had it been him to survive, why…

Felix grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side, and Dimitri screamed, a sharp slash of pain ripping across his back. Felix had switched to the whip. “You dare get distracted while I’m here? I’m going to punish you now Dimitri. I’m going to make you scream. I *want* to hear you scream.”

Dimitri whimpered, and Felix began striking him again. The whip strikes were sharper and harder, and with each crack Dimitri jerked away in agony, screaming and crying. Each slash hurt more, and brought more warmth, more pleasure. Unlike before, Felix varied the speed and location, and Dimitri never knew when or where it would be coming. Everything was focused on the pain, his mind was completely silent but for the anticipation of the next blow, his cock throbbing in response. 

Eventually the strikes softened and Felix moved in front of him. “You’re doing so good for me, Dimitri. You took that so well.”

Dimitri blubbered at him, tears streaming down his face, “P…please, please…. Please!” He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, he just needed more. Felix switched to the flogger without the beads and trailed the end of it up and down Dimitri’s chest. Felix began hitting him more softly now, but Dimitri was so focused, so sensitive, each blow made him quake and moan, his body writhing. The ends of the leather hit against his nipples, down his stomach and thighs, and then lightly across his cock. Each caress of the leather felt so good, “Fuck, please, yes!” Dimitri cried, his body shaking.

“You can come now. But I’m not going to give you any more than this,” Felix said, and Dimitri tried to focus on his face, but everything was so fuzzy and warm. There was a cruel little smile on his lips and Dimitri had never seen such a gorgeous man before in his life.

“Please, Felix, please, let me…” Dimitri pleaded, thrusting his hips forward as Felix brought the flogger against his cock again and again. Everything melted away and all that was left was the slapping against him, pain and then pleasure, pain and then pleasure, until the pleasure swelled unbearably, and his body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Someone was moving him and Dimitri blinked slowly. He was on the floor, curled against Felix and Felix was smiling at him, murmuring something and touching him tenderly. “You did so good my little pain slut,” he heard and Dimitri blushed fiercely, trying to hide his head at Felix’s chuckle.


	12. Felix/Monster/Sylvain (Tentacles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Felix/Monster/Sylvain (Tentacles)  
**Rape/Non-Con**, Tentacle monster rape, painful sex, hurt/comfort, dubious consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Felix, I don't know what's wrong with me

When Felix had received word that Sylvain was missing, Sylvain’s father had urged him to wait until a search party could be gathered. To wait for reinforcements, to wait, wait and then wait some more, probably to keep waiting until it was too late and his friend would be dead. Felix ignored him and left immediately. 

The tracks were faint at first, but grew clearer as he continued on. It had been a few days now, the tracks leading a winding path up the mountain. Felix had slept for a couple of hours, but it wasn’t enough and he was deeply weary.

It hadn’t been clear who had taken Sylvain – bandits would have sent a ransom demand, and there was none. Empire troops would surely have just killed him. What possible reason could there be to take him? And was he still alive? The constant worry and anxiety wore on Felix even more than the lack of sleep. 

Now, finally, he was getting somewhere. The tracks disappeared into a cave in the side of the mountain, the chasm ending in darkness, beyond the edge of his vision. He lit a torch and walked in, ears and eyes straining for any hint of sound or motion. 

There was a slow _drip drip drip_, and Felix pressed his hand against the stone wall – it was damp and slippery. He continued deeper into the cave, the walls narrowing in some places, so he had to squeeze his way through, and opening into large chambers in other places. Was Sylvain really in here?

The dripping was getting louder, and Felix’s foot slipped on a mossy rock, and he stumbled to one knee. The torch fell from his hand, tumbling just out of reach. Luckily it remained lit, the light flickering along the walls, casting eerie shadows. 

Felix tried to stand, but his foot was stuck. He tried pulling harder, but it wouldn’t budge. The weak light wasn’t enough illumination - he couldn’t see. He reached his hand down, and there was some kind of root looped over his foot. He pulled backwards, trying to slip his foot out, but the root was there as well, cushioned against his heel. “Huh?” he said aloud, trying to turn his foot to escape. He’d gotten his foot in there in the first place, there had to be a way out as well - that was only logical. 

He put his hand back on the root, trying to trace its edges to figure out where to pull, and the root twitched, sliding around his hand. _Oh shit!_ Felix yelled out in surprise, his free hand going to the sword at his belt, and he slashed awkwardly with his non-dominant hand, slicing through root.

He quickly changed the sword to his main hand, but his foot was still stuck. The root tightened, moving up his leg. He slashed at it, not able to see well amongst the shadows, and his sword clinked against the stone floor. There was a terrible growling sound from above him. He jerked his head up and a tendril snaked down, grabbing his sword arm around his wrist. He tried to pull free, but the vine tightened, too hard, and he grimaced, gritting his teeth together. The blade fell numbly from his hand. The vine continued to constrict and he could feel his bones crunching together, waves of pain shooting down his arm. 

He tried to kick, but his other foot was stuck now as well, and he punched out blindly with his only free limb, hitting the vine with a loud _thunk_. The texture was firm but almost rubbery, more like flesh than bark or root. Another growling sound came and suddenly there was a giant eye in front of his face, unblinking. Felix tried to jump back, but the roots holding him were unyielding. He quickly switched tactics, punching forward, aiming for the eye. A whipping vine grabbed him at the last moment, and now all four limbs were trapped. Another vine slithered up around his waist and slowly wrapped around his body.

Panic bubbled up inside of him, and he tried to breathe calmly. If he gave into fear, he wouldn’t be able to escape. But he couldn’t get enough breath – his chest was being squeezed. The creature moved, lurching him along, and he could see it more clearly now – some kind of twisted demonic beast. It had a large bulbous head with a writhing body that seemed to be made up entirely of vines. No, now that he could see, tentacles was a more apt description.

The creature dragged him into the air, bringing him closer, and Felix struggled uselessly. The tentacles might as well have been iron shackles, they had no give, and he couldn’t move at all. It gazed at him, and then it snarled, and Felix saw that below the eye was a gaping maw and snapping teeth. It lunged at him, biting deep into his shoulder.

Felix screamed, blood gushing down his chest, and the creature lathed at the wound, a black tongue slithering past its fangs. Each lick brought a tortuous burning fire, as though his very skin was melting at its touch – its saliva must be venomous, he thought. There was so much blood - he was going to die!

He needed to focus, there had to be a way to escape. Its eye was still right there, if he could smash it hard enough with his face, he might be able to break free. He snapped his head forward, making a solid hit. But instead of letting him go, the creature seemed to explode apart into a flurry of tentacles, grabbing him everywhere. One prodded at his mouth and he snapped his teeth at it, and two more came up, pulling his lips open and prying apart his jaw so hard he thought it might crack. It thrust into his mouth, so big it scraped across his teeth. Its movements sent spikes of pain through his jaw and head. 

He bit down as hard as he could, but his teeth couldn’t pierce the rubbery skin. It pushed in further, into his throat until he couldn’t breathe. He gagged around it, dark spots filling his vision, and blind hysteria filling him – he couldn’t die like this! The tendril suddenly moved back out of his throat, and he gasped for air. Just as fast, it was back again, slithering even further down his throat. It tasted bitter and foul, like rotten flesh, and his lungs burned with it. It was going too far, down into his stomach! His eyes rolled in his head, the darkness coming again, and it pulled out again. He gasped desperately and it was back again, and the awful realization that it was fucking his throat came to him. No, no, no!

The tentacles holding his arms and legs began to move, the bones in his broken right wrist being squished and ground together and he tried to scream, but the beast was filling his mouth completely, and it was all he could do to breathe. The tentacles snaked up and around his body, tightening roughly, and it was too much pressure, it was going to crush him! And then one of the tentacles snaked along the top of his pants and down inside. Felix’s eyes widened and he thrashed, horror filling him as the tip of the tentacle pushed through his cheeks. Oh God, this couldn’t be happening. He didn’t want to be raped by a monster, he didn’t want to die like this.

He clenched and squeezed his eyes shut, but it shoved in, impaling him it moved so hard, and the tentacle in his mouth pulled out long enough for his agonized scream to echo through the cave. The tentacle in his ass was the same kind of rubbery texture as the others, but it was too dry, and far too big. It pushed in, and Felix could feel his skin giving way, the creature pushing in further, undulating. It slowed, encountering pressure, but then it pushed in further, past where anything should go. Felix’s body spasmed and he wondered if it would tear right through him and out through his stomach. 

Felix was no stranger to pain, he’d been wounded in battle plenty of times. But never anything like this! It was white hot, excruciating, ripping him apart! His body shook, his limbs trying to flail, but he couldn’t move at all. The beast began to thrust in and out of him, cutting him open, spearing through him. He felt another tentacle at his entrance and he could feel tears running down his face, he was definitely going to die here. Why did it have to be so painful? Would Sylvain’s father find his body? Would anyone ever learn what a terrible and shameful way he had died?

The other tentacle entered him as well, and it was impossibly big, there was nothing but pain. He was at the edge of consciousness now, swallowing air when allowed, eyes rolled back in his head, waiting uselessly to die. The tentacle in his mouth suddenly pulsed, and disgusting liquid filled his mouth, and he spluttered. It went into his nose and lungs, and when it finally pulled all the way out, he heaved, vomiting dark liquid and blood. He looked down and he could see the beast pushing into him from behind, the bulge pressing into his abdomen, waves of pain washing across him with each thrust. And then it seemed to grow even bigger within him, and he whimpered, lacking the strength to scream anymore, and he could see his stomach swelling, the same black liquid filling him from behind, burning every inch of his insides.

The creature withdrew slowly, letting him go, and Felix crumpled to the ground, lying in a puddle of the creature’s disgusting cum, blood, and vomit. His muscles were twitching, but he had no control, he couldn’t move. 

The creature was staring down at him, and it suddenly made a loud screeching sound. Felix blinked, white and black spots clouding his vision. There was some kind of spike piercing through the creature’s eye. It howled again, and then it fell to the ground, not moving. 

There was another creature standing behind it, more humanoid shaped, with two eyes instead of one, and a more distinct body. Oh Goddess, not another one! “No,” Felix whined, trying to draw in on himself, but his body would not respond. Part of him wondered if he was actually already dead and just didn’t know it yet. The new creature moved before him, and its tentacles prodded him, moving along his body. “P…please, no,” Felix whispered. He just wanted to die already, why was this happening? When would it ever end?

A tentacle slid into his mouth, and he closed his eyes, despondent. The taste was not as foul, although still quite bitter. It slid down his throat and there was a weird liquid dripping off of it, almost sweet. It was warm, and seemed to strangely numb his pain. Another tentacle was lapping at his bleeding shoulder and crushed wrist, and another pushed into his ass. Felix’s pain was fading, and he was sure he was finally dying. He opened his eyes one last time, and the creature was watching him.

The pain continued to melt away and instead of darkness taking him, he could feel strength returning to his body. He blinked in confusion - his breathing was easier, and his insides were no longer being wracked with waves of agony. He moved his hand experimentally and the tentacle fell away, his bones healed.

Felix swallowed a few times, the sweet taste the creature had left spreading down further into him, sinking in and it felt so good, it brought such incredible relief. The creature’s eyes were brown and soft looking and recognition flashed through him. His chest hitched and he jerked, “S… Sylvain?” One of the tentacles ran along his cheek, almost caressing him. “No, no, how could this have happened?” he asked in horror. He must be mistaken, there was no way this creature could be Sylvain.

The creature licked at his shoulder, and then pointed at himself, and then at the dead creature at its side. Understanding dawned on Felix – the creature’s venom must have transformed him. “Am I… is this going to happen to me too?” Felix whispered.

Sylvain shook his head quickly, and he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before a soft rumbling voice finally came. It sounded like Sylvain, but also not, as though he was speaking through a wall, or underwater. “Stopped it….in time,” he pointed with one tentacle as another began slathering his shoulder again. “Fe, Felix…. Sorry I… wasn’t here sooner. So sorry.”

Felix stared at him, and he felt tears falling down his face. Had Sylvain had to endure the same thing Felix had? No one had been there to heal him, no one had been there to help him and care for him. “No. No, I’m the one that’s sorry. I was late. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Sylvain shook his head, brushing away Felix’s tears with a tentacle. Felix watched him fuss over his wounds, and his heart ached. He’d always loved Sylvain, his very best friend, and now he was this… this creature. What was he going to do? Sylvain would never be able to return to his own home, not like this. The Margrave would kill him. “We’ve got to get out of here Sylvain. If your father’s search party finds us here, they’ll kill you.”

If Felix could get them back to his own house, he could hide Sylvain there. He was Duke now that Rodrigue was dead. There was no one that could stop him. “I’ll keep you safe, ok? I promise,” he said firmly. 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, and he shook his head and pulled away. The tentacle in his ass withdrew slowly, leaving an empty ache behind, and Felix shivered at the pain. He tried not to think about the fact that his friend had just been *inside* of his ass.

“You have to go Fe. Leave me. You go.” Sylvain said and he turned to move away.

Felix tried to lurch after him, but his insides twisted when he scrambled up, and he fell back down with a cry. Sylvain returned, his tentacles searching his body nervously. Felix actually moaned when the tentacle returned inside his ass, the relief palpable. “Sorry, sorry,” Sylvain murmured. 

Felix grabbed one of his tentacles firmly and Sylvain winced. “Sylvain. I’ve been looking for you for days, I thought you were dead! I don’t’ care what you look like, you’re still Sylvain inside right? I’m Duke Fraldarius, the safest place for you is by my side. I have a whole fucking estate Sylvain, hell you already have your own guest room. Just stay there, with me.” Felix’s voice was raspy, his throat still raw, and he coughed, a small spray of blood and that dark liquid spraying from his lungs. 

“Felix…” Sylvain said softly, and he returned a tentacle to Felix’s mouth, lightly rubbing along his lips. Felix sighed and opened his mouth. The healing liquid was sweet, and Felix tentatively licked at it, and warmth filled him. It felt so good – his whole body felt so good really. The pain was quickly fading with pleasure and desire taking its place. He wanted more of this, he needed more. 

Sylvain moved against his tongue, and the coating he left behind was sticky. He felt so hot in Felix’s mouth, and Felix’s head was buzzing. Why did he feel so good, so warm everywhere? He licked again, more eagerly, swallowing and sucking. Sylvain’s made a strangled sound and the tentacle jerked in his mouth and pulled back out. 

Felix suddenly realized that one of the tentacles was still in his ass, rubbing around soothingly, and that the other creature had come down his throat with one of those tentacles. Had he just... sucked his friend’s cock? Was his friend currently fucking him? “Oh… my God,” Felix said, his face blushing fiercely, and he brought an arm up to cover his face. His own cock was visibly throbbing and he tried to pull off of Sylvain, embarrassed and ashamed at how he was responding.

Sylvain held him firmly. “Not healed… stay still,” he said.

Felix panted into his arm, refusing to meet Sylvain’s eyes. Why did this feel so good? The tentacle in his ass kept hitting something inside of him, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He groaned, and Sylvain pushed his arm away, pressing against his lips again. “Please… Sylvain…” Felix opened his mouth and the tentacle slid in, moving slowly, and Felix’s head was fuzzy. His tongue moved more readily around the tentacle, licking and then sucking. 

“Feels so good. Need more,” he groaned around the tentacle, and Sylvain made a soft growling sound. He moved closer, more tentacles brushing along Felix’s body, leaving trails of warmth. Two tentacles slid under his shirt, twisting around his nipples, squeezing gently, and there was sweet liquid dripping down his throat. The tentacle in his ass twitched, and Felix moaned. It began to move, sliding in and out, and Felix moaned louder, rocking back against it. He didn’t care anymore about how embarrassing this way. It felt so damn good. 

Another tentacle was pressed at his rim, teasing small circles, and it slowly worked into him, stretching him. It wasn’t painful at all like the other creature had been. One of the tentacles was thrusting deep, and the other kept rubbing along his prostate, making Felix’s back arch.

Another tentacle slipped out from Sylvain and it ran feather light along his balls, fondling them. The end twisted up his hard shaft, stroking around him, giving him the friction he so desperately needed. Felix keened around the girth in his mouth. Sylvain was taking all of him, filling every hole, making sure every inch of him was at maximum pleasure. His hips bucked as Sylvain milked his cock, his cum squirting onto the floor. 

The tentacles swelled soon after, sweet liquid rushing down his throat and heavenly warmth soothing all of his lower half. Sylvain waited until Felix moved, all of the pain washed away, and Sylvain withdrew, wrapping up Felix’s body, pulling him close and safe. 

Felix wanted desperately to close his eyes and sleep, but they needed to get out of here. He had to keep Sylvain safe. “Gotta.. go…. Fraldarius….” He mumbled, pushing in vain at Sylvain’s cocoon around him.

“Sh, shh, you sleep Fe. I’ll take us,” Sylvain whispered, and he stood upright, holding Felix securely. Felix marveled at his strength and finally closed his eyes. They’d be ok, they’d figure this out – as long as they were together.


	13. Felix/Ingrid (Arranged Marriage/Arguing/First Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Felix/Ingrid (Arranged Marriage/Arguing/First Time/Angst/Feelings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took two days. I have no idea why this got so long. Their relationship is complex. Smut is not til the end.

Ingrid glared at the door to the drawing room, her hands clenched in fists. She couldn’t *believe* her father had done this to her! There’d been many marriage proposals in the past and she had always politely refused them. Obviously she couldn’t keep that up forever - the war was over and she wasn’t getting any younger. But she had presumed that her father would give her the final say on her choice of husband. Instead he had gone behind her back and accepted an offer without her input. Rage flushed in her chest. She was going to give this mystery suitor a piece of her mind.

She pushed open the door and stomped in. He was sitting in a chair, facing away from the door, and he didn’t even have the decency to look at her when she stormed in. She balled her hands tighter and marched around to face him, spluttering, “I don’t know what would give you the idea that I would acc…,” she stopped dead “…er, Felix?”

Felix looked at her quickly and then looked away. All of Ingrid’s built-up indignation had fizzled away and she was left just feeling confused. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming to visit.”

Felix's fingers were gripping his knees - he looked extremely uncomfortable. “Did your father not tell you?”

It took Ingrid an embarrassingly long time to understand the meaning in those words. She took a deep breath. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding, this didn’t make any sense at all. “Are you suggesting…. that *YOU* are going to marry me?”

Felix shrugged. “Well, I know I’m not who you’d prefer, but is it that hard to believe?”

Ingrid gaped at him. “It is, actually, yes!” Felix had never shown any kind of romantic interest in her – in fact, he often went out of his way to avoid her and not look at her. He always pushed back against her and they often clashed, arguing about the most foolish of things. 

It went both ways of course – out of their group of friends, Ingrid was always the least likely to put up with Felix’s “difficult” moods and insolence. After Glenn died, it was almost like people were afraid to confront Felix – they stepped around him like he was a wild animal that could snap with too much pressure. “Oh that’s just Felix,” they’d say to his insults and harsh words. Bullshit. Ingrid wasn’t going to roll over and let him say whatever he wanted. Which was probably why he avoided her.

After all, who would want to be around someone who was always so… challenging? 

Ingrid, that’s who. 

Something about Felix was immensely attractive to her, and somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him. He was strong, handsome, honest, but also impolite, harsh, and stubborn. Most importantly, he was a good man. So many of the soldiers and Knights she’d met strived to meet the level of justice and honor that was at Felix’s very core. It was who he was – deep, pure, and without trying. He didn’t even realize it, and would mock anyone that tried to point it out. He was the ideal that Ingrid yearned for, and he didn’t even care. It was maddening.

And here he was, freely offering his hand in marriage. Why? He didn’t love her, so why would he do this? “Let me get this straight. You, Felix Fraldarius, a man who has known me my entire life and has never shown the faintest hint of interest in romance towards *anyone*, has suddenly decided that you want to marry me? ME?! Ridiculous.” Ingrid scoffed.

Felix lifted his chin, staring at the wall. “You need a husband, right? And it certainly wouldn’t hurt for me to have a wife. So what’s the problem?”

Ingrid’s mouth opened, flabbergasted at the idiocy of this man. His lack of social awareness and blatant rudeness never ceased to amaze her. “That’s not how marriage works Felix. At least, it shouldn’t. Besides, I don’t need your pity offering.”

Felix tilted his head, looking at her pointedly. “Are you sure about that? I’ve seen the suffering of your people. It’s not going well for your family – you need money and fertile land. I have both in plenty.”

Ingrid brought her hand to her forehead, trying to massage away the growing tension headache. “That’s not… I still have time.”

Felix shook his head. “You don’t actually. Your father brought me here for my opinion on the four contenders he’s selected as finalists for your hand. He’s done waiting. And let me tell you, there is not a decent man amongst the lot of them. As far as they’re concerned, you’re just a pretty decoration - a child-bearing whore to continue their family lines.”

Ingrid gasped and slapped him without thinking, her hands shaking. “How dare you.”

Felix stood up angrily and glared at her. “What would you have me do then? Watch you wither away in misery? I don’t care if you like me! As my wife, you’d be free to pursue your own wishes. I won’t stop you from fighting or pursuing Knighthood, or whatever other foolish path you want to take. You’re not…” Felix paused and looked away again. “That is… you’re not some trophy to admire and hoard away.”

Ingrid bit her lip at his tirade, feeling guilty at her reaction. She knew Felix would never do anything to purposely hurt her. He just sometimes had a terrible time expressing himself in a non-hurtful manner. She sat down in the chair across from him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have slapped you.”

Felix sat back down. “Whatever. You’ve done a lot worse in the training grounds.”

Several minutes passed, Felix boring holes in the floor with his piercing stare and Ingrid running Felix’s words through her mind and trying to figure out what to say next.

Felix probably hadn’t even considered what kind of effect this would have on his own life and his future. She could push the matter, but what would that accomplish? He always refused to debate hypothetical morality.

Was her father really going to force her hand? If Felix said so, it must be true - he wouldn’t lie to her. She knew times were rough for her people. There wasn’t enough food, there never was. This season had been unusually dry, and their crops were looking frighteningly sparse. She chewed her lip in frustration. There was no easy solution to her predicament – no knight in shining armor would swoop in and save her. Glenn was dead, after all.

She’d probably been deeply in love with Glenn before he’d been struck down. Maybe. Possibly? Honestly, she’d only been a child, and her memories were clouded with childish adoration. She was a grown woman now and it was hard to sort through scattered recollections for an accurate picture of what kind of man Glenn had been. She’d certainly been in love with the *idea* of Glenn. He was the perfect knight, and therefore had to be the perfect man, right?

Felix wasn’t like Glenn – he wasn’t perfect. Flawed and demanding, and so very desirable. But he was charging in to rescue her because he wanted to save her, his friend, nothing more. She wanted him to do it because he loved her. It shouldn’t matter, it shouldn’t make a difference, but it did. All the difference in the world.

“Felix, I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me. But you’re talking about a marriage of convenience. You don’t have any feelings for me. You’re not Glenn, you’re not promised to me. It’s not your responsibility to do this and it’s not fair to you. You should marry someone you care for - someone you love and want to raise a family with.”

Felix let out a little puff of air, something inscrutable on his face, before he spoke. “Ingrid, I… don’t worry about that stuff. I know I’m not Glenn. I’m just… trying to help you. Give you a way out.” He shifted, seeming flustered. “And as far as children go, well you wouldn’t have to… You know…,” he waved his hand vaguely, and Ingrid noticed that his other cheek had turned pink as well. “I mean to say, uh… you don’t have to do anything. Like that. Ok?”

Ingrid pursed her lips in amazement. He had called her a child-bearing whore just a few minutes prior with seemingly no remorse or hesitation, but now he was stumbling and acting embarrassed when discussing him NOT having sex with her? This man was beyond understanding. It was just so… Felix. “But then our family lines will end,” she said.

Felix stood up and turned his back to her. “I don’t care. Look, if you’d rather be with one of them, I won’t stop you.”

Ingrid reached for him, touching his shoulder reflexively. “Wait. No, that’s not what I mean. Of course I don’t want to be with a stranger. But I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

Felix met her eyes. “You wouldn’t be. I’m fine with it. It’s… great, ok? Any other complaints? Or do you accept?”

She swallowed around a lump in her throat, and for some reason she felt like she wanted to cry. This certainly was not how she had imagined her marriage proposal would go. She wanted to fight side by side with her loving partner, protecting the innocent and defeating evil. She wanted to be swept off her feet, fiercely in love. She wanted to be kissed and held and cradled tenderly. And she wanted it to be Felix. And it was, but in all the wrong ways. The legends and stories she'd read had promised fantastic happy endings, but Felix was right – they were just foolish stories. Life was not a fairy tale.

“I accept.”

*****

After their wedding, Ingrid moved to the Fraldarius estate. A room was prepared for her, and it was lush with large pillows, tapestries, and filled with books and assorted knick-knacks. It was far beyond what she had in her own home. Felix handed her the key and uneasily shifted from foot to foot. “If you need anything, just ask. It’s… well, it’s your home too now.”

Ingrid nodded and gave him a small smile. “Alright, thank you. Is your room next door?”

“No, my room is… where it always was.”

Ingrid looked at him incredulously. As a child, Felix had selected a small servant’s bedroom. He scowled at the fancy rooms, insisting he wanted something simple and easy to keep clean. She had just assumed that he would have moved since then, especially now that he was Duke. “Seriously?” she asked.

“Why would I move? It has a bed. And it’s easy to keep clean,” he said and Ingrid couldn’t help but laugh at his predictable reasoning. “What?” he snapped at her.

“Nothing. It’s just so like you.” She noticed that Felix stood in the doorway, hovering, as though he wasn’t allowed inside. Ingrid rolled her eyes. “You can come in, you know.” 

Felix walked to the fireplace and added another log for her. Ingrid looked over the bookcases, her hands trailing along the spines. There was a large variety of books, everything from wartime strategy to diplomatic negotiation to children’s legends. “This is a very nice selection,” she said approvingly. “Were these Rodrigue’s? Or yours?”

“No, I….” he trailed off.

“You what?” she asked, pulling down a book on Faerghus history that she hadn’t seen before.

“I got them for you. I thought they might be… useful.” Ingrid’s finger stopped on the book. This was exactly the kind of thing that made Ingrid’s heart pound, but she knew Felix was doing it just to try to make comfortable. 

Felix cleared his throat. “I should be going. I’m assuming that you’d like to leave for Fhridiad next week? The Knight tryouts are coming up soon.”

Ingrid dropped the book onto the table. “Is that really ok with you? I mean, I just got here. And I haven’t registered for the tournaments.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. “Why are you suddenly asking if it’s ok with me? Since when do you need my approval to do what you want? Besides, I already sent in your registration.”

Ingrid glared at him. “Well fine then, I’ll gladly go. It’s what I’ve always wanted, after all.” She wasn’t sure why she was getting angry about this – he was offering her what she wanted. But she couldn’t help her finger from tapping the table in irritation.

Felix turned and walked to the door, his boots clacking on the stone. “I’ll write to you!” Ingrid said as he stepped into the hall.

He looked back at her. “I look forward to news of your victory then,” he said, and closed the door.

*****

“Congratulations, Ingrid, I had complete faith in you,” Dimitri said, smiling and patting her on the shoulder. He had called her to the advisory room, and there was a map rolled out on the table in front of him.

Ingrid was practically vibrating from excitement. She was a real Knight! “Thank you, your Highness,” she said, bowing deeply. Dimitri grimaced – she knew he didn’t like being addressed formally by his friends. But he was King now, and that was the way it was. She looked down at the map that Dimitri was pouring over. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Dimitri sighed heavily. “I’m trying to determine the best position for our troops. The war may be over, but there are still fights breaking out along the border. Not to mention bandits taking advantage of our weakened position. This kind of strategy – well, it’s never been my forte. I always enjoyed fighting with the Professor because she handled this kind of thing. I’m feeling a bit lost, if I am to be honest.”

“You should ask Felix to come and help,” Ingrid said. “He was always amazing in our tactics lectures.”

Dimitri looked at her with a funny look. “I actually already asked him. He refused.”

Ingrid stuttered, she hadn’t expected that. “Oh, of course. He’s probably very busy…” she looked down at her hands in embarrassment. She’d written to Felix many times, but there wasn’t much support she could give from so far away. She was his wife in name only – she didn’t help at all with any Fraldarius matters. In fact, it was quite the opposite – he had provided her with whatever financial assistance she needed while here, and had sent food and trade goods to Galatea. She was certain Felix must be frustrated and overwhelmed with everything on his plate. 

Dimitri looked at her thoughtfully. “Mmm, yes no doubt. Forgive me if I am interfering in your personal business Ingrid, but may I speak honestly with you as friends for a moment, rather than as King and Knight?” Ingrid nodded, and Dimitri continued. “Sylvain and I have gotten the impression that the reason he doesn’t want to come here is because he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. That his presence might intrude upon your training. I know he is not always the best at communication, but I also know how very deeply he cares for you. So I hope that if you are having some kind of marital trouble, you will not hesitate to talk to me. The two of you – well, you are my dearest friends.”

Ingrid covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Dimitri with large eyes. She was such an idiot. Of course Dimitri thought they were in love, they were married! If Felix came here, they would be expected to share a room. Felix had known that and had turned down the King. He had turned down a request from the *KING* just so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable! She couldn’t let this stand, it was unacceptable on so many different levels. “I… I will write to him now. He was… mistaken. My apologies,” she bowed and retreated quickly, Dimitri stammering at her rapid exit. 

****

Felix arrived in Fhirdiad one week later at sunset, after Ingrid had sent him a short, demanding letter. He knocked on her door and she opened it to his angry face. “What the hell is the meaning of this?” he snarled, holding the letter in his hand.

“Lovely to see you too, my dear!” she said loudly, pulling him in by his sleeve and slamming the door. He made a startled yelp and she glared at him, tapping her foot in irritation. “You turned down the position of Royal Advisor!” she accused, pointing at his chest.

“Well of course Ingrid. Do you not understand what would happen if I accepted?” He shot his eyes to the bed in the corner meaningfully.

“I can’t let you do that! You’ve already given up so much. You’re whole future! I won’t let you! I’ll…I’ll… I’ll sleep on the floor,” she finished pitifully.

“You’re truly infuriating. I haven’t given up a damn thing, so just get that out of your mind, alright? It’s pissing me off. I don’t do things I don’t want to. I thought you of all people would understand that by now.” He plopped down on the chaise, throwing his legs up and taking off his boots. He laid back, covering his eyes with his arms, apparently content that the conversation was over.

Ingrid stared at him. “What are you doing?” she hissed.

Felix grunted. “Trying to sleep. Obviously. Shut up.”

Ingrid stomped to his side, pulling up his arm. He turned his head to the wall, resolutely refusing to meet her eyes. “Get up,” she said, pulling him into a sitting position. She sat next to him before he could lay back down. 

He glared at her. “What now?”

“What now? Do you honestly believe that little tantrum was the end of our discussion?” she asked in disbelief. “Do you not want to be the Royal Advisor?”

Felix was silent for a few moments. “It’s not that I don’t want it. But there are things that I want more.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“I’d rather not say.”

“Well, that’s really too bad now, isn’t it? Seeing as how you’re stuck in this room with me,” Ingrid said. Felix crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

After several minutes, he finally spoke. His voice was low, and he kept pausing mid-sentence, as though trying to find the right word to say next. “I know this isn’t the life you wanted. You dreamed of love, and I’m not Glenn.”

“What?” Ingrid froze. What had he just said? She folded her hands in her lap. “What about Glenn?” she asked softly, biting her lip.

He shrugged. “I’ve always been second choice for pretty much everything. It’s ok. My point is, you say that I’ve given up my future, but you’re really talking about yourself. Aren’t you the one that’s really suffering? You’ll never have the man you love or the life you wanted. So the least I can do is help you in whatever small way I can. All right?”

Ingrid’s body was shaking. She didn’t know whether to cry or scream or maybe even start throwing punches. She was devastated and outraged. “Felix, do you think I married you because you remind me of Glenn? Do you think of yourself as some kind of shitty secondhand replacement?”

Felix gasped loudly and pulled back. “No, no, that’s not….”

Ingrid jumped up from the chaise, pacing furiously, “Shut up and let me finish! You’ve said enough. You claim to not be chivalrous or self-sacrificing, and yet apparently you are fine with completely destroying yourself and your future to help me? Why would you do that? I never asked for you to hurt yourself like that! I never wanted that!” 

Felix stood up, his expression dark, and he grabbed her, yanking her around and holding her arms so her face was only inches from his. She tried to pull back, but he was quite a bit stronger. He took a deep breath, light from the fire reflecting in his eyes, making the amber sparkle and dance.

“Because I love you, you fucking idiot!” he cried, and he crushed his lips against her, fast and hard, and then he pulled back just as fast. “I haven’t given up anything for you! Fuck, being married to you IS the future I always dreamed of! I know you don’t love me, so stop trying to be so fucking sensitive about my feelings. You’re the one that’s hurting. I’d willingly do anything for you, so just live the way you want to, and I’ll do everything I can to support you. I’m sorry it’s not more. I’m sorry it worked out like this, and I’m sorry Glenn is dead, ok?!”

Felix stared at her for a moment, and then several expressions flashed across his face before he dropped her arms and stumbled backwards. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in a little “o”, like he was astonished at what had just happened. He suddenly made a dash for his boots, and without thinking, she grabbed them and threw them into the fire, standing in front of it and guarding it with her body.

“You. Are. Not. Running. Away.” She ordered, blocking his efforts to retrieve his boots with a few well-aimed kicks. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning leather, but held her ground.

Felix stepped back, looking somewhere between baffled and dismayed. “What… are you doing? Those are my only boots!”

Ingrid stared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. He dropped his gaze and Ingrid had never seen this expression on his face before. He looked utterly defeated. Ingrid’s thoughts were racing, her lips still tingling from their brief contact, and her mind slowly playing his words over and over, trying to make sense of them. He… loved her? How? Why? She opened her mouth to speak, but Felix spoke sooner. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you,” he said softly. “I don’t suppose you could just… pretend that didn’t happen?”

All of the nice thoughtful things Ingrid was going to say flew away. “You’re… sorry. You shouldn’t have told me?” she repeated. “That’s you’re take-away here? I cannot believe you! Why didn’t you tell me when you asked me to marry you? How about a ‘Hey Ingrid, want to get married. Because I, you know, LOVE YOU?!’” Felix flinched, but she wasn’t done. “I’ve spent the last few months feeling terrible because I thought I was inconveniencing you. Destroying your future. Meanwhile you were flitting away, happy as could be, married to the woman you apparently love, but never bothered to actually tell!”

The defeated look was replaced with fury, and Ingrid was relieved. She didn’t ever want to see that look on Felix’s face again. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m married to a woman that I’ve loved my whole life, with my whole heart, and it doesn’t matter because she doesn’t feel the same! Does that sound great to you?” he yelled.

Ingrid poked her finger into his chest. “How dare you say that? You’re whole life? That’s… that’s…. ridiculous! Maybe if you HAD actually bothered to tell me, I would have told you that I feel the same. I even said ‘You don’t have feelings for me’ when you originally asked me to marry you and you didn’t deny it! How was I supposed to know?”

Felix’s face crumpled in confusion. “What?”

Ingrid ignored him, still on a tirade. “And just now you tried to run away before I could even respond! You’re such a jerk!”

Felix stared down at her. “What did you mean by that? You feel the same? What the fuck does that mean?”

Ingrid wanted to be nice, she wanted to explain it clearly. But she was just so… angry! Felix was always so frustrating. So she grabbed his collar, pulling his head down, and Felix yelped at her surprise attack. She kissed him firmly, determined to do it better and longer than he had. She finally released him. “See if you can work it out, genius.”

She expected him to stumble back, to look surprised, perhaps even to continue to argue or burst into tears. She definitely did not expect him to stand there, looking at her with half-narrowed eyes, licking his lips where she had crushed against him. She felt a funny pang in her stomach, and her heart skipped a beat. He looked… dangerous.

He stepped forward and Ingrid had no choice – she moved away from the fireplace, pressing against the wall. He slammed one arm against the wall, blocking her escape. “Uh…” she said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

“I don’t want there to be any misunderstanding or regrets. I’ve told you I love you. Tell me exactly what you feel,” he growled.

Usually it was Felix that couldn’t meet her eyes, but something had changed, and Ingrid’s eyes kept flickering anywhere but on Felix’s face, anywhere but his smoldering eyes. He reached up and held her chin with his other hand and her breath caught in her throat, another pang in her lower stomach. “Tell me,” he said softly.

“I… I love you,” she whispered. He dropped the hand holding her chin and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing slowly.

Now she couldn’t look away from him - he was so close. She could see his long eyelashes, brushing his cheeks beneath his closed eyes. His lips were reddened from their earlier clash, and she wanted to feel them again. There was a strand of hair that had fallen from his ponytail, and it was curling onto his lower lip. She brushed it aside with her fingertips and his eyes jerked open. He grabbed her outstretched hand and she gasped. He brought it to his lips, kissing softly, tenderly, his eyes watching her, and his tongue slowly brushed along the edge of her finger.

Embarrassingly, she moaned, and he smiled. “My wife, if you want me to hold back, you probably shouldn’t make any more noises like that,” he said. 

Ingrid’s heart was pounding so fast, she was afraid there was something wrong with her. This couldn’t be normal, right? She was going to have a heart-attack or something. She swallowed as he brought his lips to her palm, kissing and licking. She moaned again and he flashed his eyes at her. “You… you don’t have to hold back,” she said. “…my husband,” she added, wistfully.

Felix’s eyes widened, and then he lunged into her, kissing her again. His lips were warm and soft, and when he nibbled her bottom lip, she opened her mouth with a gasp. He ran his hands through her hair, and then his lips were running along her neck, along her pulse point, and up to her ear. He gave her a long lick. She tilted her head, giving him better access. She’d never felt anything like this before - everything was so hot, and there was a growing feeling below her waist that urged for more. He bit softly on her neck and she moaned again, instinctively pushing up into him. She felt his hardness, and she ground against him.

Felix quickly pulled back, panting. “Fuck.”

Ingrid bit her lip. “Did I hurt you?”

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth. “Not exactly. I just… well I don’t want to push you. This is all so fast.”

Ingrid’s body was singing with desire. “You’re not stopping now, are you? It’s not fast for me, I’ve wanted you for so long! Don’t hold back on my account!”

Felix shook his head. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe. He touched his fingers to her lips, and she kissed them, growing bolder, and pulled one in to lick her tongue around.

His eyes closed, and he moaned, and everything in Ingrid got even hotter. Did she sound like that to him when she moaned? His face was gorgeous, twisted in pleasure. She wanted more. She sucked his finger in deeply, and he gasped. He opened his eyes again, and his pupils were blown, and his eyes were lidded. He grabbed her up, easily lifting her and carrying her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the hard muscles in his shoulders and arms. She’d seen him shirtless in the training grounds, and she wanted to see it again. She wanted to run her tongue over each muscle, watch them move in reaction to her touch.

He tossed her onto her back, climbing above her, straddling her, and pulled off his shirt, as though reading her mind. She eagerly brought her fingers to his chest, leaning up and licking around one of his nipples. It was soft and he made a little moan when she licked it. She sucked on it and it grew harder. “Do you like that?” she asked.

He hummed, pulling up her own shirt. “Let me show you how it feels, shall I?” he asked, and she lifted off the bed so he could remove her top. 

He froze when he saw her chest, breathless. She took his hands and brought them to her breasts. “It’s ok,” she said, smiling. He tenderly moved his hands, as though she was something precious, something wonderful. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, and he brought his mouth down, kissing around her breast gently. She put her hand on his head, stroking his hair. It was silky and smooth, and she pulled the hair tie out, watching with amazement as the soft strands fell around his face, framing him. He was so perfect, he looked like a painting - a masterwork statue the Goddess herself had carved.

He licked her nipple, sucking gently, and she keened. “Oh my god!” she cried, and her legs kicked up around his waist. When he sucked, it was like he was kissing her lower, and she pushed into him, feeling that hardness again. He groaned on her nipple, and the vibration buzzed around her. The pounding in her chest was starting to spread, and she felt like every inch of her body was trembling. “Felix, please!”

“Please what?” he asked, licking small stripes along her sides and down her stomach. 

“Oh Goddess, I don’t know! Just please, help me!” she said, pushing up into him again.

He brushed his fingers along the top of her pants and she arched up so he could slide them off. He unbuttoned his own pants, pulling out his hard cock and Ingrid’s mouth watered at the sight. She’d never done this before, but she knew she wanted him, she wanted that cock. He looked at her seriously, and she was biting her lip and panting. 

He began his licks again, bringing his tongue lower, licking along her inner thigs, his fingers holding her hips. He brought his tongue to her most private area and she blushed in embarrassment. She’d masturbated before, but this was completely different! He gave her a few long licks along her entrance, and Ingrid thought she might die right there. “Felix, oh yes, yes, Felix!” she whimpered. He circled her clit and then began licking. Her whole body was on fire and with every lick, her legs shook uncontrollably. Her feet were wrapped around him tightly, and her hands were gripping his hair. She was probably hurting him, but she couldn’t let go, she was going to float away, the waves of pleasure mounting and swirling around her. 

She knew she was being loud, and the people next door were probably thinking all kinds of things, but she really couldn’t be bothered to care right now. She pushed up into him, chanting his name until her orgasm came and she bucked her hips into his face. He slowed his licks until she was done, and she collapsed onto the bed. 

He leaned over, running his hands along her face and kissing her softly, whispering and murmuring “so beautiful” and “my love”. Ingrid leaned into his touch, in wonderment.

“I’ve never felt like that,” she said softly. “You’re so good at this Felix, I want you to feel like I do,” she said.

Felix closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw. “Fucking hell, I’m barely holding on, don’t compliment me.” Ingrid’s eyes widened. She touched his face and he opened his eyes, smiling at her. He moved one hand to her entrance, making soft strokes along her entrance, while his other hand rubbed his cock lightly. 

“I just never imagined it would feel like that,” she said wistfully. “How do people leave their bedrooms?”

Felix’s hand suddenly stopped and he withdrew. “Wait… is this your first time?”

“Well yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

Felix frowned. “It’s just… the first time can be a little painful for girls, sometimes. I don’t want this to be a bad memory. We should stop now.”

Ingrid gasped and sat up. “No! You can’t stop now. I want to make you feel like you made me feel!”

Felix blushed and covered his face with his hands. “Ingrid,” he whined. 

Ingrid pushed his arm. “I’m serious! I feel like I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, and you’re everywhere, doing everything really well! That’s not fair. Just how much experience do you have anyways?”

“This is my first time too.”

Ingrid stared at him. “You’re kidding me, right? This is your first time? Why are you so good?!”

Felix peeked through his fingers. “Sylvain was my roommate for *years*. You can’t imagine the things I’ve heard and seen. Besides, you’re doing plenty Ingrid. Believe me. If I came inside of you now, I’d probably last 3 whole seconds.”

“Really?” Ingrid squealed, sitting up and pushing him flat on his back. “I want to see that, Felix. I want to see you look like how I felt. If I’m on top, I can go slowly, right? And watch your face? She reached out, lightly touching his cock. It twitched at her touch, and she made a tiny gasp. 

Felix groaned and covered his face with his hand. “Goddess, this is too much.”

She gently touched his cock again, wrapping her fingers around it. She wasn’t sure what to do next. “Should I move my hand? Or squeeze harder? Or… lick you?”

Felix’s body jerked at her words. “Fuck no. I’m already fighting for my life here.”

Ingrid felt warmth rising inside of her. She could do this too! Felix was trembling, ever so slightly, underneath her. She crawled up on her hands and knees, and pulled his arm away. His face was bright red, and he was breathing heavily. She kissed him, and he moaned into her mouth. “You’re a demon,” he whispered.

She smiled, tracing her hands along his jaw and down his chest. Every inch of his body was hard muscle. “Mine,” she whispered, and she took his cock again, trying to line it up. It took a little arranging, but he was finally positioned at her entrance, and she was feeling very hot again. Just a little further and he would be inside of her.

He gripped her arms. “Go slowly. Remember, it might hurt.” His eyes were warm and full of love and concern.

She slowly lowered herself, and every inch further down, Felix groaned, gritting his teeth. It was a strange feeling for Ingrid – a little uncomfortable, with a few small twinges of pain. But nothing terrible. He was hot inside of her, and the look on his face was unforgettable. She stopped moving when he was all the way inside of her, and she breathed slowly, adjusting.

“Is… it ok?” Felix asked, and his voice sounded strangled. There was sweat dripping down his face and he was gripping the sheet in his hands. The expression on his face looked shocked and pained. A thrill of excitement went through Ingrid at the sight. Was it possible he felt as out of control as she did?

Ingrid licked her lips. “I’m going to fuck you, Felix,” she said softly, and his body jerked below her, as she pulled up and went back down.

“Fuck. Ingrid. I… I can’t. You’re too tight. I’m gonna die.” He groaned.

“It’s ok, go ahead,” she whispered and Felix whimpered. She rocked on him a few more times, and any twinges of pain faded into a pleasant fullness. It only took a bit longer before Felix’s legs shook. She’d never seen such a beautiful look on his face, and she tried to remember it forever.

She gently crawled off, laying next to him on the bed. He turned, slowly blinking at her. “Sorry I couldn’t last longer,” he said. “But in my defense, I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time. Is there a chance that I’m actually dead right now?”

Ingrid chuckled and pecked his cheek. “You’ll tell Dimitri you’re staying here right? ‘Cause I want to get better at this, so I’m going to need a lot of practice.”

Felix nuzzled her neck. “Well, I did promise to support you with whatever you wanted, so I guess I have no choice.”


	14. Felix/Dimitri/Cornelia (Mind Control/Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Felix/Dimitri/Cornelia (Mind Control)  
**Major flag here ya'll, nothing but darkness. Watch yourselves.**  
**Neither party is consenting - rape/mind control/object insertion/cock cage/sadism/painful sex/insanity**

“Only two more days until the big day. Are you ready? Are you excited?” Cornelia’s voice slipped around Dimitri, coiling, slithering. 

“Yes Mistress. Very excited,” he replied. His voice was monotonous, and he stared blankly at the far wall. His right eye was bulging red with strands of silver crisscrossing through it. Every time she gave a command, the veins would pulse with a blue glow, powerful magic compelling and binding him. The demon eye had been her gift from the Empire – the price of her treachery. Its magic was potent and ancient, the likes of which she had never seen before.

Before it had become part of Dimitri, it had been a small silver orb with twitching tendrils. It didn’t look like much, but it was freezing cold to the touch, and radiated a strong aura. It had cost her the lives of many soldiers to restrain Dimitri enough that she could push it into his eye. But then it had all been worth it – the orb had grown, the tendrils enveloping and merging with Dimitri’s own eye. He had screamed with agony, and then all of his resistance had melted away. No one could fight this magic.

She had greatly enjoyed the last few weeks. It was almost a shame that Dimitri was going to be executed in two days. After his death she would remove the demon eye and select the next recipient. She already had a long list of potential choices.

“I have an execution gift for you. Would you like to see it?” she cooed, running her hand down his chest and squeezing his limp cock. Dimitri stood silently. “Dog?” she asked, increasing the flow of magic. 

His eye flashed with magic and Dimitri replied, “Yes Mistress, very much.” There was no chance of refusal – although the strong-willed sometimes needed to be told twice. It glowed regularly around Dimitri, a testament to his will to resist her. She had quite enjoyed the challenge of breaking him, again and again.

“Bring him in!” she commanded, and one of the guards marched out. A few minutes later several guards entered with a tightly bound man. Cornelia kept a tight leash on the flow of magic – this would be a stimulating situation and she knew Dimitri would try to fight. “Go ahead and tie him up,” she said to the guards. 

The man was gagged and his hands and feet were bound. Regardless, he put up quite a fight, knocking a few of the guards away. “Hmm, he seems quite strong, even bound. Go hold him down, dog,” Cornelia cooed.

Dimitri took a step forward and then stopped, his face flashing in recognition. “Fe… Felix?” he asked softly.

The bound man froze, and then began struggling ferociously when he saw Dimitri, “Dimmph, bffmmm, Dmmfffph!” His words were muffled and his eyes were wild.

Dimitri reached out a shaking hand, a whispered, “no, please,” coming from his lips. Cornelia flushed with pleasure – she’d never seen him resist so desperately. She knew the two had been childhood friends and he must be important to Dimitri. She was going to enjoy this very much.

“Go on then,” she repeated, increasing the magic. Dimitri blinked sluggishly and then walked to Felix, gripping his arms firmly. The guards snapped Felix’s legs into place, and then pushed him forward over the bench, securing the restraint around his waist as well.

Felix stared up at Dimitri fiercely, and if one could communicate solely through eyes, Cornelia was sure he would be shouting a string of colorful phrases. He was trying to talk, but nothing more than “mmphfhhf grrrmphh” got around the gag.

“Remove his clothes, dog. Punish him if he resists,” she commanded.

Dimitri let go of his arms, and although they were still bound together, Felix swung them into Dimitri’s side and Dimitri stumbled. Dimitri punched him on the shoulder, and Felix grunted. “Oh come now, I said punish him. That will hardly leave a mark,” Cornelia said. 

Dimitri walked around him, punching him repeatedly in the chest, back, and thighs. Felix flinched away from the blows, muffled shouts escaping past the gag. Cornelia smirked. Dimitri was *very* strong, and she looked forward to seeing those bruises in the coming days. It would be some small comfort to her after her favorite plaything was destroyed and Dimitri was executed. Felix’s body was very responsive – perhaps Cornelia would make him the next recipient of the demon eye.

Dimitri continued his attack until he smashed his fist into Felix’s face and for a moment Cornelia thought he might have killed him – Felix’s body went slack, and his head hung limply. Dimitri stopped and took a step backwards, panting.

Eventually Felix stirred, blinking slowly. “Oh good boy, that’s enough for now. Finish removing his clothes and cage him.”

Dimitri stood there, still staring. She could see his arms shaking, and the muscles in his jaw were twitching. She sent another flow of magic, and he stumbled forward. He ripped Felix’s pants off and picked up the cock cage and went to his knees by Felix’s side. Felix was trying to twist around, but the restraints held him in place.

Dimitri froze again. “Please, Mistress…” he whispered.

Cornelia raised her eyebrows. “Are you still trying to resist me, dog? If you hesitate again, I will make you hurt him, badly.”

Dimitri took a deep shaky breath, and put the cage on Felix’s cock. It barely fit and Felix shuddered and whined.

“Very good. Now I want you to hold his arms down and watch his face closely.” She walked to the wall, selecting several rods of different widths and thicknesses. The textures varied, some were smooth and firm, others flexible and ribbed, and some were unforgiving and dully spiked. Dimitri kneeled in front of Felix, looking at his face. Felix was staring at the ground, and his body was trembling.

Cornelia walked to his side, running her fingers along his back and watching his muscles twitch. “Did you come all this way to save your precious friend? Your prince? That’s so sweet of you, so very noble. But you see, he doesn’t want to leave, do you dog?” Cornelia asked. 

“No Mistress,” Dimitri said softly.

She ran her fingers along Felix’s ass and into his crack, inspecting his hole. He tried to jerk away, but was held firm. “My, my, your hole is very tight. Aren’t you the dog’s bitch? He must not have been fucking you very well. Bitches are only good for fucking, after all. Isn’t that right, dog?”

“Y…yes Mistress,” Dimitri whispered.

She selected the first rod, a smaller metal one, and pressed it against his puckered hole. The skin quivered, and she pushed it in. It was dry but smooth, and it caught roughly a few places on the tight skin. She thrust past any resistance and Felix’s body jolted. He yelped around the gag. 

“Isn’t his face beautiful like this, dog? Do you see the pain in his eyes? Isn’t it glorious?” Dimitri gaped at Felix, and she could see his fingers digging into Felix’s arms. She moved the rod until it moved more easily, and then she selected a large one, thrusting it in without hesitation. Felix’s body thrashed and he screamed into the gag. 

“Don’t worry dog, I’ll make sure he’s well prepared for you.” Felix shook his head desperately, crying muffled yells. “I’m sure you’re aching to fuck him, like the bitch he is, isn’t that right? Is your cock hard, dog?” 

“Y...y…yes Mistress.”

Cornelia continued to pump the rod in Felix’s ass. “Hold him with just one arm now and touch yourself with the other, dog. But don’t come. Make sure your bitch can see you.”

Dimitri stared at Felix. “Mistress, he’s… he’s crying,” he stammered.

Cornelia could feel wetness between her legs at Dimitri’s continued resistance and at Felix’s pathetic cries. She reached her fingers down, sighing at the friction as her fingers rubbed her clit. “Oh, I’m sure he is, dog. He’s just so desperate for you, don’t you see how eager he is? Look at his cock.” Dimitri’s gaze dropped. Felix’s cock was straining at the cage, red and unable to harden. Cornelia knew he would come if she removed the cage, whether or not he *wanted* to come. But that would take away half of her fun – she much preferred tormenting him like this. 

She gave Dimitri another swell of magic. “Obey me, dog.” Dimitri rearranged Felix’s arms so he was holding them with one hand, and pulled out his huge cock, rubbing slowly, staring at Felix. Cornelia sighed, rubbing herself harder as she slammed in the rod. 

Felix made a pitiful moan and Cornelia came at the tortured sound. She removed the rod and threw it aside. Felix’s ass clenched around the sudden emptiness and he whimpered again.

Cornelia moved around to Felix’s front, and there were tears running down his cheeks, and drool dripping through the gag, down his chin. His cock pressed against the cage, and Dimitri’s cock was leaking pre-cum at his light touches. “Dog, I want you to tell your bitch that you like seeing him like this. That it brings you great pleasure.”

Dimitri’s hand stopped moving. “Please. No, I can’t, please.”

Cornelia clicked her tongue. “Oh dear, do you not remember what I said? You’ve resisted me, and I’m afraid I’m going to have to make you hurt him now.”

Dimitri blubbered, tears coming to his own eyes. “Please Mistress, I beg of you, no.”

“I want you to use the spiked rod on him until I come from the sound of his screams. You’ll have to be hard on him if you want me to come. And then you will fuck him until I come again. Do you understand?” Cornelia collapsed into her throne, lounging languidly.

Dimitri’s right eye flashed blue and the left flashed angry. His teeth were gritted together, and he lunged to his feet, taking a shuddering step towards her, his hand clenched into fists. Cornelia gasped and sent a powerful spike of magic to him in fear. It shouldn’t have been possible for him to resist that strongly! Dimitri screamed, clutching his eye, and he fell to his knees.

“Very well dog, since you have continued to resist, I’m going to change my previous command. You will fuck him until your body passes out from exhaustion. You’ve been so very naughty, I have no choice. I hope your happy now.” Cornelia smirked, her hand slipping back between her legs at Dimitri’s pained sob. She’d never used so much magic behind a command before, and it took him a few moments before he staggered to his feet.

“Dfmmmfp nfmph prmmm” Felix said, and he stared at Dimitri, his gaze piercing. Dimitri trudged behind him, and picked up the rod with dull nubs. The spikes weren’t sharp enough to permanently injure him, but they would definitely hurt. Dimitri put one hand on Felix’s lower back, and Felix turned his head to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Dimitri pushed the rod in. Felix jerked erratically, screaming against the gag, his head flopping forward. Dimitri moved numbly, staring dazedly at Felix’s back. 

At some point, Felix realized his hands were free, and he pulled off the gag, gasping strangled breaths between his groans. “Dim… Dima, stop, please, oh god, hurts, stop please, hurts!” he bawled, and Cornelia moved faster at the sounds. Her orgasm came all too quickly and Dimitri stopped, his hand falling to his side.

Felix’s chest was hitching, and he finally got enough breath to speak. He stared at her. “You.. fu... fucking mon... monster, what... have you .... done to h.... him?” he panted.

Cornelia smiled at him, blinking slowly. “Mmm, your bitch is hungry, dog. So hungry. He might even come with the cage on, at this rate.” One side of Cornelia’s lips twisted up. “Let’s make that a challenge, shall we? I will whip him with a lash after this, 20 times. I will decrease it by one for each time you can make him come, and one for each time you make me come. And you know what it takes to make me come, right?”

Dimitri nodded dumbly. Felix turned his head again, trying to look at Dimitri. "Please, Dimitri, fight. Don't do this!". Dimitri spit into his hand, rubbing his cock and pressing it against Felix. Felix gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, looking away. “This isn’t you Dimitri, it’s ok. This isn’t you, ok?”

Dimitri said nothing and Cornelia leaned forward. Dimitri’s cock didn’t have spikes of course, but it was bigger than any of the rods Cornelia had used so far. He pushed in slowly, and Felix blubbered, his body jerking.

Dimitri held his hips, pushing slowly in and out, and Felix tossed his head up, broken cries and tears bringing Cornelia to a fast orgasm. Dimitri continued and Felix’s hands went to his cock, trying to get some relief, but the cage was squeezing tightly around him. “Hurts, please, hurts, help me,” he sobbed and Dimitri continued pumping into him. He finally found Felix’s prostrate, and Felix’s head jerked up, a moan of pleasure and frustration leaving him.

“Your poor bitch wants to come so badly Dimitri, won’t you help him?” Cornelia asked. “Tell him what a good bitch he is.”

“You… you’re …. Good… good… bitch… Felix… so…. Good,” Dimitri grunted in between thrusts, repeatedly hitting Felix’s prostrate. Felix’s arms reached back, grasping in vain for Dimitri, but Dimitri was holding his hips tightly, and Felix’s arms fell down, a sniveling cry coming from him as come leaked from his cock.

“Oh good job dog, look you made your bitch come even caged. Look at him writhing in pain, so delicious. Now it’s my turn, dog.” Dimitri looked at her, and even through the haze of magic, she had never seen such hatred before. She smirked, warmth flowing through her. “Do it,” she moaned, rubbing her fingers along her clit.

Dimitri grabbed Felix harshly where he had punched him earlier, his fingers digging into the injured muscle, and pounded his cock in harder. Felix shrieked and Cornelia closed her eyes in rapture. 

They continued until Cornelia lay sleepily on the ground, a post orgasmic haze around her. She wasn’t sure how many times she had come or how many hours had passed. Felix’s screams had quieted to choked grunts and gasps, and he wasn’t moving anymore, his eyes emptily staring into the distance. His cock was still pressing tightly against the cage, and there was a small puddle of cum beneath it.

Dimitri’s body was finally growing tired, his movements slowing. Cornelia yawned and lazily walked over to him. Felix’s ass was dripping cum – she had no idea how many times Dimitri had come, but the command would not allow him to break. “Stop,” she said and Dimitri collapsed backward, crumpling onto the floor. Her fingers brushed along Felix’s hole, now gaping wide and red. She called the guards and took out her lash with a wicked grin. One last bit of fun.

*****

Dimitri woke up, crumpled on the ground. His mind was fuzzy, the remnants of magic still clinging to him, thick and cloying. He looked around blearily – he was back in his cell. There was someone there with him, on the floor. Dimitri squinted – it was Felix. He was bound and gagged, sitting and staring at the wall. His eyes were glassy and vacant, and his body was covered in bruises and streaks of blood, several large lashes striped across his back. 

The fog in Dimitri’s mind cleared for a moment, and the memories crashed upon him. He took a shuddering step towards Felix, his hand outstretched. Felix snapped his head to look at him and his eyes went wide with fear. “Noooooo Felix, no please,” Dimitri whimpered, reaching for him, his chest heaving. Felix whipped his head back and forth, a strangled sound around the gag. He slid backwards until he was wedged into the corner, his body trembling. He was afraid - afraid of Dimitri.

There was something inside Dimitri that had cracked at Duscur. It fractured dangerously when the Flame Emperor was revealed to be Edelgard. The splinters spread further when Cornelia had flipped. Now, it finally shattered with a sickening snap. Dimitri threw his head back, a ragged scream tearing from his throat. He gouged his face with hands, scratching and digging. Dimitri’s scream turned to maniacal laughter as he tore the eye from his head, ripping and twisting until the strands connecting it to his body snapped free. It was pulsing in his hand, the red and silver veins of magic throbbing uselessly now that it was not connected to him anymore. 

He held it out to Felix and crushed it in his hand, blood and ooze dripping through his fingers. “I will make them pay. I swear it.”

Dimitri’s remaining vision grew distorted and Felix’s image seemed to warp. For a moment Glenn’s ghost was there, looking disappointed – why hadn’t he killed Edelgard yet? And then it was Felix, but with glowing amber eyes like fire, face twisted in hatred, a ghost demon! 

Dimitri could faintly hear sounds of screaming and clanging, almost like the clash of weapons. His head was throbbing in pain and shadows of ghosts and monsters flickered all around him. He shook his head to clear it, but blood splattered from his gaping eye and the stabbing in his head grew worse. 

Dedue was there (another ghost?), forcing some liquid down his throat, and the demon (Glenn? Felix?) was watching him, its eyes burning him and Dimitri hissed, stumbling away. A lance was pushed into his hands and Dedue was telling him something, but it was too loud, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t think. 

Dedue vanished in a swarm of soldiers, and Dimitri tried to follow. Ghosts appeared around him and cheered as he sliced through his enemies, their praise a sweet salve. But someone was trying to pull him away, pull him towards the gate. “No! I will kill them all!” he screamed, moving to strike down the person pulling him away.

Amber eyes stared at him, and Dimitri’s hands stopped and shook. “Go ahead then,” it spoke, “Kill me if you must.” It was that ghost demon! Dimitri recoiled – he needed to get away from this creature, every time it looked at him, its eyes scorched into him, and it hurt so much. 

Dimitri lowered the lance, bringing his hand to cover his ruined eye. It throbbed, and something in his chest was burning. Fragments of memories rose up and he screamed, shaking his head. “I will kill her! I will cut her head from her neck. She will pay!” Dimitri cried. He needed to get to Enbarr. He ran through the gates and turned south. 

Time slipped past unmarked, hours into days into weeks, and he slaughtered all in his path. Sometimes he thought he could feel a presence nearby, watching and haunting him. He pushed forward relentlessly and eventually he no longer felt the presence following him. Still, he continued- he would march to Garreg Mach and then on to Enbarr. He would not stop until he had his revenge. 


	15. Felix/Dimitri Part 2 (S&M/Temperature Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Felix/Dimitri (S&M, Temperature Play, Cock & ball torture)  
**This is part 2 to chapter 11 (probably should read that first). **Modern AU

Dimitri sat nervously at the bar, his eyes scanning the room. Would Felix be here? Dimitri had spent the last week obsessing over his night here with Felix. The Dom had brought him to a level of pleasure he’d never experienced before. He’d hurt Dimitri, and to Dimitri’s disgust, Dimitri had *enjoyed* it. Loved it. He’d never come so hard in his life. 

What the hell was wrong with him? People weren’t supposed to like pain! But Felix had stripped him bare, destroying all of his doubts and stray thoughts. He’d taken control, leading him to a place where there was *only* pain - pain and then, incredible, all-consuming pleasure. He wanted more, he *needed* more. 

But he also wanted to take it all back and pretend it had never happened. Why had Felix done that to him? How had he known what it would do to Dimitri? He hadn’t fucked Dimitri like the other Doms had. Was Felix disgusted by Dimitri? Sickened by how turned on he had been while being hurt? The two halves of Dimitri had been battling the past week and he had finally worked up enough courage to come back. He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Felix or not. 

He sipped his drink and scanned the room and almost choked when he saw Felix. He was leaning against a wall, talking to a red-haired man who Dimitri recognized as the owner of Club Gautier. Dimitri sucked in a breath at the sight of the raven-haired man – he was just as hot as Dimitri remembered. He was wearing tight leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt, revealing strong arms and rippling muscles. Dimitri couldn’t imagine how he had gotten those pants on – they were so tight Dimitri could see everything from half-way across the room. He was shorter and more slender than Dimitri, but there was an aura around him – powerful, dark, and dangerous.

Dimitri looked away and sat frozen, staring at his drink. Should he go over there? Should he leave and go home to the safety and boredom of his apartment? Should he apologize and tell Felix it had been a mistake? Or beg for more? He glanced back and gasped – Felix was staring at him, a small smile on his face. Dimitri fumbled for his wallet – he needed to pay and get the fuck out of here! But Felix sauntered over to him, his strides determined and purposeful and Dimitri felt as though he was bringing a cloud of doom with him.

“I was hoping you’d come back” Felix said, leaning against the bar and placing his body between the barstools, wedging his thigh against Dimitri. _Too close!_ Dimitri’s heart was hammering and he tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to take deeper breaths. 

“Uh, yeah. I… I just wanted to apologize for last week,” Dimitri said.

“Apologize?” Felix raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean, you did those… uh, *things* to me. Hurt me. And I really liked it,” Dimitri stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to explain his mixed emotions. 

Felix grinned. “Yeah, I know you did. I’m a sadist, that’s kind of my thing. So what’s the problem?”

Dimitri’s mouth fell open. “You’re a sadist?”

Felix blinked at him a few times. “Are you an idiot or something?”

“I don’t know,” Dimitri mumbled miserably, starting to feel incredibly stupid under Felix’s withering gaze. “I didn’t know you liked it. I thought you were just a Dom.”

“Wow. Ok, you ARE an idiot. Noted.” Felix rolled his eyes and Dimitri sunk his head into his hands folded on the bar, wishing he could disappear. “Stating what I thought was *extremely* obvious here, yes Dimitri, I am a sadist. When you scream and cry under my control… well, that’s fucking glorious. Lucky for me, pain brings you pleasure. We both get what we want, and nobody gets hurt.” Felix chuckled. “Well, actually you get hurt. But not unwillingly.”

Dimitri shook his head adamantly. “But you didn’t get to come. I left in a weird cloud and I didn’t even realize until later.” Dimitri finished weakly. Felix’s eyes seared into him and Dimitri noticed they were a strange golden orange color, like a fast-burning fire, ready to scorch all in his path.

Felix’s voice lowered. “_*Get* _to come? I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here. If I want to come then I’ll take you however I damn well please. Even if it hurts. Especially if it hurts. You have a safe word if you need it.”

Dimitri stared at his hands, trying to keep them from trembling. Felix hadn’t even *wanted* to come? Did he find Dimitri that disgusting? Felix narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the back of Dimitri’s neck, his fingers digging in and sending a twinge of pain through Dimitri, and he felt his cock twitch to attention. God, how embarrassing. All Felix had to do was touch Dimitri to get him to respond.

“Tell me what’s really bothering you,” Felix said firmly.

Dimitri tried to sink down, but Felix’s hand around the back of his neck tightened and he squirmed. “It’s nothing,” he squealed.

“Dimitri,” Felix growled.

Something inside of Dimitri finally snapped at Felix’s commanding voice and he cried, “You didn’t want to fuck me!”

Everyone around them had fallen silent and Dimitri’s face blushed bright red. Dimitri’s eyes jumped around the room – everyone was looking at them! But Felix just stood, holding him, his eyes never straying. Dimitri struggled for a moment and then withered under Felix’s glare, letting his gaze drop to Felix’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I must have done something wrong.”

Felix’s sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his free hand. His other hand was still digging into Dimitri. “I don’t know what kind of Doms you’ve been with in the past. But that’s not how I operate, ok? I will tell you if you do something wrong, so don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Last time, you’d had enough. Doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you this time.”

Dimitri jerked his head up. “This time?”

Felix smirked and tugged on Dimitri’s neck, encouraging him up. “You responded so well to me, I’m not going to stop. Like I said, your safe word is red. Until I hear that, you belong to me.”

Dimitri felt another twinge in his cock and he swallowed thickly, allowing Felix to guide him upstairs to a room. Anticipation and dread hung heavily around him, and each step was difficult.

It was a different room than last time - there were the normal assorted toys, but in the center of the room was a metal table and there was a fridge in the corner. Felix walked over to the fridge and opened the door. “Thirsty?” Dimitri asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Felix stopped and looked over at him, his eyes travelling slowly up and down his body. “Mmmm,” he said approvingly and Dimitri blushed again. “Take your clothes off,” Felix instructed, removing a bowl from the fridge.

Dimitri removed his clothes, occasionally glancing up to watch Felix. When he bent down to pick up something off the floor, Dimitri couldn’t help but stare - damn, those pants really did show everything! Felix looked back at him and smirked. He walked closer, and grabbed his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Dimitri gasped against his lips – Felix hadn’t kissed him before! His mouth was firm and hot. It felt amazing and Dimitri melted into him, wanting to continue forever. 

All too soon, Felix drew back, his hand still clenching Dimitri’s hair. Felix pulled him backwards, onto the metal table, the cold metal freezing against Dimitri’s thighs and he yelped. “On your back,” Felix said firmly, increasing the pressure on his scalp. His scalp was burning and he laid down gingerly, hissing and twisting against the coldness.

Felix released his hair and Dimitri’s hand went up to rub his scalp, but Felix smacked his hand and frowned. “Don’t move unless I tell you to,” he said firmly. Dimitri put his hand back by his side, his heart pounding. Why did he turn to jelly whenever Felix told him to do something? Damn sadist.

Felix had retrieved something small, hidden in his hand. Dimitri wanted to ask what it was, but Felix’s face was stern, his eyes molten, and Dimitri wisely kept his mouth shut. His body was tensed, ready for a sudden jolt of pain, but Felix’s fingers lightly trailed along his chest, circling his nipples and Dimitri sighed at the softness. Felix leaned over, kissing him again, and Dimitri responded eagerly. There was a sudden biting pain at his chest and he cried out into Felix’s mouth. Felix pulled back, watching him, his eyes growing dark. 

“What was that?” Dimitri asked, panicking. Felix blew softly where the pain had been and the skin there tingled, the pain quickly dissipating into warmth. Dimitri moaned and pushed up.

“Just ice,” Felix chuckled, moving his hand again, the ice cube freezing a path across his chest. He continued blowing on the trail and Dimitri could feel his cock beginning to harden. It felt colder than normal ice, but that may have just been because his whole body felt like it was on fire with desire. Felix slid the ice up to his neck, and along his jaw and Dimitri winced away from it, and then pushed into it, the warring cold and heat overwhelming his senses.

Felix circled his nipples, setting one cube directly on him and pushing down. It hurt! Dimitri cried out, trying to twist away and the ice was moving again, down his sensitive sides, along his hips. Felix blew on his nipple and Dimitri felt it harden, the trail of ice apparently freezing a path down his skin directly to his cock, because his cock was now fully erect. 

Felix chuckled, leaving a cube resting on his other nipple, and Dimitri moaned. Felix moved away for a moment and then was standing next to Dimitri, a candle in his hand. “What are you going to do with that?” Dimitri opened his mouth to ask, but Felix grinned wickedly and tipped the candle before the word “what” had finished leaving his mouth and a drop of hot wax fell onto his chest and Dimitri screamed instead. Felix watched him appraisingly and Dimitri wasn’t sure if he was just being careful to make sure Dimitri wasn’t seriously hurt or if he just wanted to watch him scream. Probably both, and the realization sent tingles like electricity all through Dimitri. He wanted more, wanted to feel everything Felix could give him. 

Felix moved the candle, more hot wax dribbling onto his chest, and down to his stomach. He varied the distance of the candle from his skin as he went. It was sometimes far away, leaving a hot pleasant droplet of pleasure, and sometimes very close, burning hot scorching stabs of pain. The wax dribbled down the sides of his abdomen, and Dimitri’s body was shaking, trying to get closer and further away at the same time. Felix moved the candle away for a moment and Dimitri arched up towards it, his desire for more clearly winning.

Felix held a new tool in front of Dimitri’s face – some kind of clamp and Dimitri stared at it. “I’m going to put this on your balls now. It’s definitely going to hurt,” Felix said, and Dimitri quickly shook his head.

“No no, Felix! That’s… that’s too much. Please, no!” he whimpered. He wanted to crawl away, but Felix had told him not to move, and he didn’t want to be punished further. 

“You have a safe word,” Felix reminded, not pausing in the slightest as he went to Dimitri’s balls and tugged on them. The pain jolted through Dimitri and he reflexively pulled away, but Felix was still holding him and Dimitri slammed himself back down. “I told you not to move,” Felix chided, rolling his balls lightly, occasionally squeezing and sending lightning bolts through Dimitri. 

Dimitri tensed his body, trying to prepare, but nothing could prepare him for the agony of the clamp. He shrieked, pain slicing through him, and Felix rubbed his thigh for a few moments, letting Dimitri grow accustomed to the ache. When he had finally quieted, Felix nodded and said, “Good boy,” and Dimitri felt pride flush through him at the compliment.

The clamp wasn’t very tight, but it pulled down on his balls, and every time he moved, spikes of pain went through him, washing away everything. Dimitri suddenly realized that he his mind hadn’t once wandered to thoughts of the tragedy that had befallen him and his family. Until just now, of course. Felix smacked his thigh hard, and his balls swung, and Dimitri shouted. “Stay with me,” Felix demanded and Dimitri took a shuddering breath.

The candle returned, and Felix began dribbling around his nipples, the ice long since melted. Dimitri watched, his body shuddering, but trying not to move too much, as every movement brought a searing pain to his balls. His cock was so hard he yearned for Felix to touch him, to give him some relief. Felix smiled at him, and he was so beautiful, Dimitri wanted to kiss him again. Then Felix held the candle directly above his nipple and Dimitri’s eyes widened in fear. The wax fell, landing on him, and Dimitri screamed again, his back lifting off the table, the pain in his nipple matched by the pain in his balls, and pleasure sung through him. He was floating, every bit of his body sensitive, waiting for more, waiting for pain and release. 

Felix coated his nipple and then moved to the other, and Dimitri keened, not trying to pull away anymore, his skin begging to be burned, to be frozen, to be whipped. Anything, he wanted it all, he would give it all to Felix. He moved to his lower stomach, to his thighs and hips and Dimitri was crying and moaning, thrusting his hips up, his cock begging for attention. 

“Do you want me to put this on your cock?” Felix asked, his face close to Dimitri, and Dimitri groaned, moving his lips towards Felix, not even caring what he did anymore, just wanting his kiss again. Felix smiled. “Hmm, maybe another time then. I think it’s time I fuck you.”

“Please, please Felix. Oh yes, please fuck me!” Dimitri whined, wiggling on the table, the coldness from the metal sliding on his back and the harden wax stiff against his nipples. The clamp on his balls tugged him down and he whimpered.

Felix stripped off his pants, with a bit of work, and Dimitri stared open-mouthed at his lean muscular legs and his long cock. It was hard and leaking, and Dimitri’s own cock twitched at the sight. Felix had gotten that hard just from hurting him, from pleasing him, and it made Dimitri feel very warm inside. He yearned to touch him, to feel every inch of him, but he didn’t move, Felix’s command holding him in place. 

Felix poured some lube on his fingers, and ran his finger along Dimitri’s entrance. Dimitri flinched at the touch, and his balls ached as Felix slid a finger in, quickly adding another. Dimitri groaned at the stretch – too much, and not enough. It hurt and burned and then it didn’t anymore, as Felix moved and scissored his fingers. He curled a finger and Dimitri’s hips bucked as he rubbed his prostate, and he cried out, the weight on his ballsack pulling him back down, sending a shockwave through him. Shit, how was he supposed to fuck with this thing on?

“Turn over onto your hands and knees,” Felix said and Dimitri froze. There was no way he could do that – the weight on his balls would be able to swing freely!

“Felix, no please, I… I can’t!” he whined and Felix slapped his thigh, impatiently. 

“Safe word or turn the fuck over,” he demanded. 

Dimitri breathed heavily, and carefully re-positioned himself, wincing once or twice. Felix pushed a button on the table, and to Dimitri’s surprise, it hummed to life, slowly lowering until it was at the perfect height for Felix to thrust into him.

Felix poured out some more lube, stretching Dimitri a bit more, and to Dimitri’s horror, each movement did indeed send waves of pain through him. Felix slid on a condom and pressed his cock to Dimitri’s hole and then he thrust in, knocking Dimitri forward, his balls slapping forward and back. Dimitri wailed, the pain in his balls reflected back by the fullness in his ass, and his cock dribbled pre-cum onto the table. He felt a momentary pang of disgust at himself for feeling so much pleasure out of this, but then Felix began thrusting, his hands brutally digging into Dimitri’s hips, and everything else was forgotten. Dimitri swayed under him, first trying not to move, and then pushing against him as the pleasure built. 

Felix kept hitting into him just right, and Dimitri was being swallowed up. He screamed and cried, peppering in the occasional “Yes!” or “No!” or “Felix!” and thrusting himself backwards, trying to get more. Felix slammed into his prostate repeatedly and the waves of pleasure and pain had long ago mixed together and all he felt was a rising flood of desire. He was so close, so close! And then Felix reached around and released the clamp, and Dimitri’s world exploded into agony and he came so hard he almost fell off the table.

His orgasm seemed to go on forever, and Dimitri was drifting away, content to stay here forever, to let Felix devour and destroy him. Felix continued relentlessly, finally groaning and squeezing Dimitri’s hips tighter as he reached his own high. Then pulled out and returned swiftly with a blanket, wrapping and cuddling him. His touch was soft and comforting, and he kept praising Dimitri – how good he was, how well he did. Dimitri was warm and safe and happy. “I’m a masochist,” he murmured, and Felix laughed.

“You sure are. And all mine,” he said, rubbing Dimitri’s hair softly and kissing his head.


	16. Felix/Annette PART 1 (Vampire AU/Near Death Experience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Felix/Annette PART 1 (of 2) - Vampire AU/Near Death Experience/Angst  
**NO SMUT this chapter fyi (there will be in part 2)**  


Generally speaking, singing wasn’t something Annette was ashamed of. She enjoyed singing in the church choir, her voice melting into those of her classmates and creating an uplifting melody. It brought Annette a spark of joy every time Byleth asked her to participate (which she did often). She was even more thrilled when Dorothea approached her after class one day, inviting her to be a backup singer for the Monastery’s private concerts (starring Manuela and Dorothea). She was proud that they thought she was good enough to even be on the same stage as the former opera stars. She had gleefully accepted.

But those were all songs that someone else had composed and that were sung by a choir. Those pieces were completely different from the silly songs and dances she created by herself, for herself. Her own works were private and embarrassing - the words nonsensical and the dances impromptu. They definitely weren’t meant to be observed by others.

And yet… if someone did have to find out…

Well, she would have picked anyone, ANYONE in the entire school before Felix Fraldarius. Completely, most definitely, 100%, anyone would be better than Felix!

Felix was startling handsome, and Annette had developed a crush on him pretty much at first sight. She’d admitted her secret with hushed whispers and pointed giggles to Mercedes, her best friend. Mercedes had been her usual mature self and had calmly encouraged Annette to confess to him. As if that could ever happen! Annette could barely even speak around Felix, much less talk directly to him and acknowledge her honest feelings. Whenever he was nearby she would blush and do something clumsy, her heart pounding like crazy. Tongue-tied, her brain would go into a kind of panicked state and her normally sharp mind would turn into mush. She was pretty sure that Felix thought she was an idiot, seeing as how she certainly acted like one every time she was near him.

So she kept her distance and watched him from afar as much as possible. She hid behind pillars or pretended to chat with Ashe at the training grounds while furtively sneaking peeks of him. She especially liked seeing him train, his body flowing so smoothly it was as though he was practicing a choreographed dance of death. He was enchanting and breathtaking, his movements haunting her dreams. Annette had to work extra hard on her schoolwork because she spent half of class chewing nervously on her pencil, watching Felix with fascination from the corner of her eye. 

Today was a pleasantly warm day and she was doing chores in the greenhouse before heading on to lunch. To pass the time she made up a song and dance about food: “…oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yum!” She ended the measure with a twirl, spinning the watering can around, a few stray droplets falling onto her feet.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Felix said from behind her and Annette stopped dead, her lips frozen on the next lyric. 

Oh no. Oh nonono! This couldn’t be happening, could it? She turned slowly, holding her breath. Of course it would be Felix. Naturally. With her luck, she should have expected as much. Felix was watching her, one hand resting on his hip.

“Felix! You weren’t… uh, listening, were you?” she squeaked, saying an internal prayer to the Goddess. 

“I heard enough to know that you’re hungry,” he said with a straight face.

“No!” she cried, mortified. “Well, I mean, I guess. But at least tell me you didn’t see… the dance?” she whispered, sending out one final prayer with all of her heart. This was some kind of twisted nightmare.

“You have nice footwork,” Felix said, and the very edge of his lip rose up, a tiny mocking smirk.

Oh Goddess, why had she not learned the warp spell? Anywhere in the entire world would be preferable to being stuck here, her crush silently laughing at her like a foolish child, embarrassment spreading red across her face. She could practically feel any chance she might have had with him crumble away into dust. 

“YOU’RE EVIL FELIX!” she shouted, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Felix’s eyes widened and he stiffened. “Evil?”

She stomped her foot, her chest puffed in indignation. “You can’t just spy on people while they’re singing without even saying anything! It’s not right!”

“Oh.” Felix relaxed, shrugging. “Well I actually did call out that I was coming in. It’s not my fault you didn’t hear.”

She left the greenhouse in an outrage shortly thereafter, torn between the desire to smite Felix from the surface of the world, to burst into tears, or to just hide for all of eternity in her room. Bernadetta’s reclusive nature was suddenly looking very appealing. 

After such a soul-crushing experience, Mercedes probably would have moved on with her life, pushing the uncomfortable memory away to a dusty recess of the mind, never to be considered again. But not Annette – the memory became front and center in her mind. She inspected it several times each day, exploring every humiliating aspect. She thought she was hiding things pretty well, but then the Professor held her after class one day.

“Is there something bothering you, Annette?” she asked.

Annette chewed on the inside of her cheek, dismayed at the Professor’s keen observational skills. “I’m sorry Professor, I know I’ve been distracted. Something… unpleasant happened with a classmate and I’m not sure how to move forward,” she finally admitted.

Byleth frowned. “Did Felix do something to you?” she questioned.

Annette’s mouth fell open in shock. “Felix?” she squealed. Goddess, was it that obvious?

“It’s obvious you’ve been avoiding him,” Byleth said, confirming Annette’s fears. “Has he done something?”

“No no… nothing like that. I’m the one that screwed up. I don’t suppose there’s a spell that makes people forget embarrassing memories, is there?” she asked hopefully.

Byleth’s lips twitched. “Ah, I see. I’m not familiar with such a spell, but in my experience, the best way to help a friend forget something disagreeable is to be there for them. Reach out your hand to help them. Eventually the happy memories will crowd out the unpleasant.”

Annette gasped. “Of course! If I can do a lot of nice things, maybe he’ll agree to forget everything!”

“Well no, I doubt…” Byleth said, but Annette interrupted her, flooded with new-found hope.

“Thank you so much Professor! You’ve been incredibly helpful!” she said, turning on her heel and running out of the room. Byleth was left standing behind, palm outstretched and her mouth hanging open.

Annette was ecstatic. She’d always had a lot of nervous energy, and being cooped up the last few days had really frazzled her. Now she had a plan! She would do a whole bunch of favors for Felix and then he would have no choice – he would be obligated to forget!

Of course, it didn’t work out that way. She did several of his chores and yet he blithely refused to forget when she confronted him. Even when she offered to cook him a nice steak dinner! “I can’t forget. It’s permanently etched in my memory,” he said, and then he continued on, discussing at length his detailed memory of the event, mirthfully teasing her.

“Stop it Felix! You’re a villain!” she hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest. “A villain this time, is it? You don’t seem very afraid of me, considering how awful you think I am.”

“I…I’m not afraid of you!” Of course that was a lie. She was dreadfully afraid of what he thought about her and that he would tell the whole world just how ridiculous she was. “Go ahead, tell the whole world about me, for all I care!” she’d blustered, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. “You’re just the evilest of villains, Felix! I’ll hate you forever and ever!” she cried and stormed away.

She spent the next several days hiding in her room, waiting anxiously for the other students to start teasing her once he had told them all about her bizarre songs. But nothing had happened. She couldn’t understand what he was waiting for. Did he plan to use his knowledge against her? Blackmail her? He didn’t seem to treat her any differently in class, but she sometimes saw him glance at her quickly, and she would blush in shame.

The day of their monthly mission arrived and things continued to get worse. The Professor paired her and Felix together, ordering them around the side of the battlefield to flank the enemy. What was she thinking?! Felix glanced at her and walked off, leaving Annette behind, twisting her hands miserably. “Professor!” she whined.

“This is an excellent opportunity to proceed with what discussed before,” she said kindly. “Felix is a strong fighter and you have excellent attack and healing spells. You two complement each other, and I’m counting on you.” Annette’s protests died on her lips and she swallowed thickly. She couldn’t afford to be distracted on the battlefield – the Professor and her teammates were counting on her. She turned without another word, rushing to catch up with Felix.

“Felix!” she said when she finally caught up to him. He looked back at her and nodded, continuing forward without speaking. The awkward tension between them was palpable and Annette let herself trail slightly behind him. She cast spells from a distance, trying to keep a physical gap between them. Felix worked quickly, clearing the area with only a few supporting blasts from Annette. 

There was a sudden loud sound from her side and she turned with a surprised cry. A paladin rushed from around the edge of a building, charging towards her. She jumped back, dodging, but her skirt twisted around her legs in a tangle and she landed hard on the ground. She could hear the thundering of hooves as the paladin turned – he would be back upon her any moment – and she could hear Felix shouting at her. She had been so stupid – she shouldn’t have kept so much distance between them!

She finally struggled back to her feet, but Felix had managed to intercept. The paladin’s lance sliced the side of his chest and he stumbled. Annette sucked in a breath and prepared a healing spell, while Felix struck again, the paladin falling at his feet. Felix stumbled back a few steps and slouched to the ground and Annette ran to him, feeling terrible; he’d gotten hurt protecting her. If she’d been paying more attention or hadn’t been acting so foolish, this never would have happened.

“I’m so sorry Felix!” she said as she knelt next to him, allowing the white magic to flow from her fingers into his chest. She was incredibly thankful the Professor had insisted that she improve her faith skills.

“It’s fine,” he grunted.

Annette pulled her hands away and gasped - Felix’s wound was still pouring blood! It must have been more serious than it had first appeared. “Hold on, it’s going to be ok,” she said, pushing her hands onto the wound to slow the flow of blood. Felix was watching with a shocked look, and Annette closed her eyes, concentrating. She cast her largest healing spell, feeling the warmth flow through her and into Felix. But when she opened her eyes, there was still blood gushing between her fingers.

Annette blinked in surprise, her hands stilling as her mind tried to process the situation. “Why isn’t this working? I don’t understand.” Was there something wrong with her spells? Perhaps the wound was poisoned? She kept one hand pressed against him as she dug in her pack, looking for an antitoxin and a healing concoction. She found them and pulled them out, pushing them to his lips. 

He grimaced and turned away. “Annette… those aren’t going to help.”

Annette’s face crinkled in confusion. “What do you mean? I have to do something; you’re losing too much blood.” Felix’s skin was cool under Annette’s fingers. The wound was bad, certainly, but it wouldn’t be fatal if she could just get it healed! “Why won’t my spells work?”

“It’s not your fault, I didn’t think… they had silver weapons,” Felix said softly, his breathing shallow. “You should go. Now. Go to… uh… Sylvain.”

“Huh? Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not about to leave you. I have to keep trying,” she said, sending another healing wave into him. She didn’t have time to go look for help, Felix wouldn’t last that long!

Felix suddenly grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard. “Annette, listen to me. You were right about me, ok? I am evil, I am a villain!” he paused, panting. Annette stared at him and he dropped her wrist, his hand falling weakly to his side. “Please. If you don’t get away from me, I… might hurt you.” He pushed at her side and she flopped backwards, landing on her butt. His breathing had grown ragged. “Go to Sylvain. Now! Please!”

“You’re not evil Felix!” Annette sniffled, a tear running down her cheek. “You’re… you’re a dear friend! And I’m not going to let you die!” she reached out again, placing her hand on his chest. Felix flinched at her touch, and a deep growl came from his lips. It was a chilling sound, halting Annette’s movement instantly. 

Felix’s jaw was clenched, his pale skin coated with a sheen of sweat. His mouth was curled in anger and some of his teeth were long, biting into his bottom lip. Annette’s mind whirled, confusing thoughts ricocheting dully. Something he’d said was important - silver weapons? “Evil?” she whispered. 

He snarled and clenched his hands and pressed them against the ground, as though he was trying to anchor himself to the dirt. “Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me,” he growled. “I can’t control it!”

Annette took a few jerky breaths, her hands trembling, and she took a step backwards, the reality of the situation finally sinking in and clicking into place. “A… a vampire? You can’t be! They’re extinct, aren’t they?” Everything in her body screamed at her to flee. 

Annette didn’t know much about vampires – the truth of their very existence was lost in legend, and some believed they were nothing more than that. In some stories they were violent monsters, slaying humans and drinking their blood for sport. In other stories they were uneasy allies of humans – battling with Seiros against Nemesis in the War of Heroes. There were even rumors that one or more of the 10 elites had been vampires. But such things were just stuff of legends – no one had seen or heard of a real vampire in hundreds of years. 

Felix threw his head back, and gripped his face with his hands. He let loose a wretched scream and Annette gasped and turned, running in fear. She made it two steps before stopping. How could vampires be evil monsters if Felix was a vampire? She knew Felix – he was dangerous and powerful, but evil? Certainly not. He’d protected his classmates many times in battle - as chivalrous and noble as any knight. 

She turned back to him, hesitating. The pool of blood around him was growing bigger and his body was shaking. Felix was going to die. Was she really ok with that? “Will my blood… can it help you?” she asked.

The tenseness in Felix’s body seemed to shatter and he slouched further into the ground, his head lolling to one side as he gazed at her. “Cruel, aren’t you? And beautiful. Will you… sing for me? One last time?” he murmured.

Worry coursed through Annette. Felix’s speech had grown slurred and he wasn’t moving anymore. This was much worse than when he had been fighting to control himself. “Felix, no, please!” she begged, and she ran back to his side, kneeling next to him. 

“Don’t…” he muttered.

“Please tell me what to do!” she said, but Felix had fallen silent. She held her wrist to his lips dumbly and he didn’t flinch at her touch, his eyes staring unfocused into the distance. “No!” she shrieked. Panicked, she took her knife and made a small cut on her palm, again holding it to Felix’s lips. He didn’t respond and she did the only thing she could think of. She sucked on her wound, wincing at the foul taste. Then she pressed her mouth to Felix’s, pushing in her tongue, trying to get him to swallow. 

Several moments passed and Felix didn’t move at all. Why had she hesitated? She’d been so foolish. She knew him– she loved him! Being a vampire didn’t change the person she knew him to be. And yet she’d run away – losing precious minutes that might have saved him, if she’d just been faster! Her tears fell down her face as she sucked more blood, pushing it in again, Felix’s cold lips unmoving against her. “Please,” she whimpered into his mouth, "I'll sing for you every day!"

He shifted slightly under her, and she felt him swallow. His amber eyes were focused on her now and they were burning so fiercely, they shone almost red. She fell back on her heels, sobbing in relief. “You’re alive, thank the Goddess!”

“You… idiot!” he rasped, and he lurched forward and grabbed her arm. He sunk his teeth into her wrist and she yelped, more in surprise than pain. 

“It’s... uh, it's ok... as long as you’re alive!” she said softly. A wave of warmth rose up her arm, sinking into her chest. He gulped thirstily from her; she could see a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. She wondered if she should feel afraid that he was drinking too much, but she couldn’t be bothered. She was helping him and she felt happy and fuzzy. The warmth in her arm was getting hotter, flaring into pleasure and spreading throughout her body. She opened her mouth to complain, but she moaned instead. She brought her other hand to cover her mouth, embarrassed at the sound, but it fell weakly to her side halfway there. 

His eyes were wide open and he was staring at her as he swallowed. His face was growing hazy but he was so, so beautiful. “Fe…” she murmured.

He ripped himself away from her, and she could faintly hear him screaming someone’s name. Sylvain? And then he was drinking from her again, and it felt so good. She wanted to tell him to never stop, but his face was fading into darkness, and she drifted peacefully in bliss.

***

Annette opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but she didn’t want to be late for class. She blinked slowly at the high ceiling and the realization that she was in the infirmary and not her room slowly came to her. Why was she here? Her body felt good and filled with a sense of contentedness. She hadn’t gotten hurt, had she? She couldn’t remember the last battle very well…

Suddenly an image of Felix’s limp bloodied body flashed through her head and she gasped, sitting up. “Felix?” she asked.

“Hey, take it slowly!” Sylvain reprimanded her from a chair next to her bed. Ingrid was sitting next to him.

Annette sat back, searching their faces. “Felix?” she asked again.

Sylvain looked away and Annette wrinkled her brow, not missing his avoidance. Ingrid spoke, her voice kind and concern etched on her face, “He’s fine. The real question is - how are YOU feeling?”

She stretched experimentally, but there was no pain. Just a deep, overwhelming fatigue. “I’m fine. Just tired. Please, tell me about Felix,” she urged.

Sylvain leaned forward slightly, watching her carefully, a strange look in his eyes. “Can you tell us what happened?”

She huffed impatiently. “He got hurt because of me! Please just tell me that he’s really ok. You’re avoiding the topic.”

Sylvain sighed and ran his hand through his hair and Ingrid stood up, squeezing her arm. “Annette, it’s actually really important that we get the details. You said he got hurt because of you, right? And then what?”

Annette thought back, her memory fuzzy. “I couldn’t heal him… they had silver weapons and,” she brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. Oh no, did they know? Had she just revealed a secret? But Ingrid nodded at her encouragingly. “… uh, and he was dying. My spells wouldn’t work,” she whispered.

“Makes sense. Did he ask you for blood?” Sylvain asked, the strange look still in his eyes.

“Sylvain!” Ingrid scolded.

Sylvain crossed his arms angrily. “What? That’s why we’re here, right? It’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“What’s going on?” Annette asked.

“Felix has told us one thing and we need to get confirmation from her *without* undue influence. So kindly keep your damned mouth shut!” Ingrid snapped at Sylvian.

“Felix said what? What’s going on?” Annette asked again.

Ingrid turned back to Annette with a smile. “Sorry about that, Annette. Would you please continue? What happened next?”

“Stop ignoring me!” Annette cried. “You’re both acting really weird. Where is Felix and why are you asking me these questions? What did he say?”

Sylvain took Annette’s hand, that strange look still in his eyes. “We need to know your side of the story Annette, because it will determine Felix’s fate,” he said softly, and Annette finally recognized the look in his eyes for what it was - fear.


	17. Felix/Dedue (Praise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Felix/Dedue (Praise/Clothed/Dry Humping)
> 
> Canon divergence: so purely for plot-related reasons, Dedue comes back after the five year gap at Grondor Field (1 battle later than canon). 
> 
> Request from moonlord (thank you!). Sorry, Dedue might be slightly ooc, he’s hard for me to write. Based loosely on their supports. 
> 
> Story begins with them being teenagers, but everything E rated occurs after they are both 18+

Dedue had always liked flowers, but the first time he’d taken an interest in actually growing them had been the day he’d met Felix. It was also the day that he had irreparably destroyed any chance he might have had at some day being friends.

It was a few months after the Tragedy at Duscur. Dedue, refusing to leave Dimitri’s side, was accompanying him to the Fraldarius estate. Dimitri sat glassy eyed for much of the journey, an unfocused gaze Dedue was well acquainted with. He bore the same look himself much of the time. How exactly was one supposed to deal with this level of trauma? They looked to the adults around them for guidance, but no one was helping them. No one told them how to navigate this horror. Maybe they didn’t know? Or maybe there was no way; maybe all they could hope for was to stay afloat in the turbulent sea of memories. 

Dimitri broke out of his daze long enough to tell Dedue what to expect in Fraldarius. Dedue appreciated it – he often found Faerghus a difficult place to understand. People in Duscur spoke their minds openly and honestly, while in Fhirdiad it seemed that people often thought one thing and said another. He’d unintentionally made many mistakes and probably quite a few enemies in his short time here, until Dimitri had mercifully stepped in to educate him in the local customs. Dedue had learned that keeping his mouth shut and observing from the sidelines was generally the wisest course of action.

Dimitri described Felix with fond nostalgia, almost with a sense of longing. Dedue hadn’t seen this side of His Highness before. He wondered if this was what Dimitri was like before Duscur. Had he been so different? From Dimitri’s portrayal, Dedue got the impression that Felix was energetic and talkative, but also clingy and prone to emotional outbursts. Dedue thought he had a pretty good picture of what to expect. He was wrong. 

When the carriage finally arrived, Dedue got his first look at Felix, who was standing forlornly at Rodrigue’s side. Dimitri had told detailed stories about Felix, but he had never once mentioned what Felix looked like. Dedue couldn’t begin to comprehend how he’d managed that, considering Felix’s appearance. 

Dedue thought Felix was probably the most stunning creature he’d ever seen. He was small, almost fragile in appearance, with fine-features, bright gold eyes, and smooth alabaster skin. His hair was long and dark, sweeping across his slight shoulders. As Dedue watched, he tucked a strand behind his ear with delicate fingers. Bowled over, Dedue bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep a shocked gasp from escaping. Instead he stood there stiffly, trying to look unaffected. How could Dimitri have described him without mentioning that he was dazzling? 

Rodrigue exchanged words and sympathetic bows with Dimitri, although Dedue was too distracted to actually hear any of what was said. Dimitri finally turned to Felix with a smile and a cheerful tone of voice, approaching with his arms out for a hug. “Hello Felix!”

Felix met Dimitri’s eyes for a moment and then he looked at the ground. “Dimitri,” he said softly and Dimitri faltered. “Sorry. Dimitri. Sorry,” his wavering voice was so quiet it was almost lost in the wind.

Dimitri hesitated, his outstretched arms falling to his side, and his smile faded into the plastered princely look he so often wore. “Oh. Of course. Uh… me as well,” he said, stumbling over the words a bit. He turned and Dedue noticed the glassy look was back in his eyes. “This is Dedue.”

Felix looked Dedue up and down, as though evaluating him, and Dedue blushed under his piercing eyes. Dedue opened his mouth to speak and proceeded to make the first major blunder in their relationship. “You’re really small.” he stated, matter-of-factly. 

Felix’s eyes widened and he took an angry step forward. “Ahhh, please, don’t be hasty Felix! Dedue is still learning our customs,” Dimitri said quickly, grabbing Felix’s arm and shooting meaningful glances at Dedue, covertly shaking his head and mouthing “no”.

Dedue blinked in surprise. Was being small something to be ashamed of in Faerghus? Or perhaps it was a slur that he was unaware of? While strength was highly valued in Duscur, small and delicate things were rare and precious. He’d meant his words as a compliment. “Apologies if I have offended you,” he mumbled. 

Felix glared at him. “Whatever. Not like I care what some freakish brute thinks.” Dedue winced at the hurtful words, although he appreciated the bluntness. Felix did not seem to be tied down by Faerghus patterns of speech, completely forgoing dishonest flattery.

Dedue’s second and much more catastrophic mistake came later that same day. Dimitri and Felix had decided to spar in a small clearing in the garden and Dedue was anxiously watching from the sidelines. Dimitri was an extremely capable fighter and there were few who could best him. He also had a tendency to underestimate his own strength, and Dedue was more than a bit concerned about what would happen if Dimitri accidentally broke Felix in half or slayed him outright. True, Dimitri was heir to the throne, but surely killing the heir to the Fraldarius Dukedom would be frowned upon?

To Dedue’s amazement, Felix won his fair share of rounds. There were rippling muscles hiding in his slender frame - his movements lithe and his strikes ferociously swift. He grimaced occasionally at Dimitri’s blows, but he was obviously quite skilled.

They paused for a break after several rounds, and Dedue ripped his eyes away so that Felix would not see him staring. He strolled along the edge of the garden, admiring the flowers and how different they were from the ones in Duscur. There was one in particular that was breathtaking - it had a shape similar to a rose, but the color was something he’d never seen before. The center was a blushed pink cream and the petals darkened into burgundy and the edges were almost ebony. It was a study of contrasts, and its tantalizing scent was strong – Dedue could smell it from several feet away. 

“What is this flower?” he asked curiously, and Dimitri and Felix approached from the side.

Dimitri smiled. “Ah, that is a rose cultivar unique to Fraldarius. I believe Felix’s mother had a hand in developing it, isn’t that right?” Felix nodded and Dimitri continued, “It is quite lovely, isn’t it?”

“Careful - there are thorns hiding amongst the petals. Sharp enough to pierce the skin of even a giant like you,” Felix added with a prideful smirk.

“Beautiful and dangerous,” Dedue said thoughtfully, finally noticing the thorns intermingled in the bloom and prolifically covering the stem. “It is just like you.”

Silence fell for a brief moment and then Dimitri made a choking sound and started coughing. Dedue looked up with concern and Felix was staring at him, his mouth wide open and his face bright red. “W…w…what?!” he spluttered.

Dedue mumbled more apologies, but Felix left the gardens in a huff and avoided Dedue the rest of the day. At nightfall, Dedue returned to the gardens under the cover of darkness, and plucked one of the roses and a rosehip containing a few seeds. He returned with it to his room, his hands covered with scratches and blood. He kept the bloom, even after it had dried and lost all scent.

*

Dedue saw Felix several times over the next few years, but Felix refused to meet his eyes and would turn away whenever he saw him. Dedue had regretfully played back his memory of that first day many times. Dedue was a lowly servant and a man of Duscur, and yet he had spoken brazenly to the future Duke of Fraldarius. Felix was a handsome crest-bearing royal who received countless offers from well-to-do suitors. It was no wonder he’d been disgusted by Dedue’s words.

Their relationship was mostly defined by avoidance, until one day Felix went out of his way to seek out Dedue. Dimitri and Felix had travelled to quell a nearby rebellion, and they’d returned victoriously at twilight. While Dimitri discussed things over with Rodrigue, Felix pulled Dedue aside into a shadowed hallway. 

Felix was a bit taller than before, his hair longer and tied back into a ponytail. Dedue was feeling very out-of-sorts, not having been this close to Felix in… well forever. If anything, he had grown even more handsome. But right now his face was pale and tense, and Dedue could see a small tremble in his shoulders. “What is the matter?” Dedue asked with concern.

“At the rebellion, Dimitri…” Felix paused and pursed his lips. “There’s something wrong with Dimitri.” 

“Dimitri? Is he injured?”

“Listen to me,” Felix suddenly hissed, leaning forward and grabbing Dedue’s arm, his touch like a flame on Dedue’s skin. His eyes were wide and they kept darting around the hall. Dedue had seen that look before, years before in Duscur: Felix was frightened. Not the minor passing kind of fear that is easily overcome and forgotten, but the kind of deep terror when one’s life is torn asunder. “There is something *wrong* with Dimitri. He was killing people with no remorse, and his face was…it was like he fucking enjoyed it! Hearing them scream, watching their blood flow onto his hands. Do you understand me? He’s broken. There’s a monster inside of him. You should stay away from him!”

Dedue frowned and took a step back, wrenching his arm free. “His Highness is driven to seek vengeance. Whatever his cause, I will be at his side.”

Felix narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side. “Why? You’re not a dog mindlessly following his master – you don’t have to do everything he says.”

Dedue shook his head. “You’re mistaken. My life belongs to His Highness.”

A pained look flashed across Felix’s face, and then he whirled, marching off. “Watch your back then, dog, or you’ll end up dead. Not that I care,” he added, before vanishing from Dedue’s sight around a corner.

A similar scene would play out again and again over the next few years, in Faerghus and at Garreg Mach. Felix would attack Dedue’s loyalty to Dimitri, using hurled insults and curses as weapons, while Dedue stood steadfast against his onslaught. Dedue would have done almost anything Felix had asked of him, but not this. He would not betray Dimitri - he owed Dimitri his life.

When war broke out, Dedue’s time was consumed with handling Dimitri, trying to make sure he rested and ate and took care of his health. He saw Felix occasionally, watching them from afar. There was a worried, almost frantic, look in his eyes. Then the battle came to their doorsteps, and Garreg Mach fell. Everyone was separated in the ensuing chaos, and it would be five long years before Dedue saw Felix again. 

*

Dedue was reunited with his former classmates at Grondor Field. He was eternally thankful and relieved to see Dimitri and Felix alive and well. Dimitri was cutting down his foes with powerful sweeping blows, while Felix was across the battlefield, gracefully slicing a path through the enemy. He was even more achingly beautiful than Dedue remembered. 

Dedue was only a few steps away when Fleche brought her blade down on Dimitri, but it was still too far to stop her. He watched in horror as Rodrigue took the blade that should have been his to bear. His eyes immediately went to Felix, who did not stumble, did not collapse into a blubbering mess like Dimitri. A casual observer would have said he seemed unaffected, but Dedue had watched Felix fight for years. He could clearly see the small missteps in his footwork and tightness of his jaw – his teeth clenched firmly.

After the battle, they returned to Garreg Mach and Dedue was met with the warm welcoming arms of his friends, while Dimitri was met with saddened gestures and murmured apologies over the loss of Rodrigue. Dedue still sometimes found himself confused by Faerghus culture – why was Dimitri receiving so much sympathy while Felix had disappeared, sequestered away in his room?

Dedue was probably not who Felix wanted to see right now, but no one else appeared to be making an effort to comfort him. Were they afraid of him? Did they not understand that he should not be alone right now? Felix liked to be alone, but not at a time like this, surely. Dedue slipped away after dinner and made his way to Felix’s room, knocking lightly. “Go away,” Felix said through the door. Dedue frowned and knocked again. “I swear to the Goddess, if it’s you Boar, I don’t…” Felix opened the door and stopped when he saw Dedue. “Oh.”

Felix stepped back and the door started to swing shut. Dedue moved inside after him, unsure if he should take that as an invitation or not. “I thought you were dead,” Felix said flatly.

Felix didn’t look any taller than the last time Dedue had seen him, but his shoulders were broader and his face was sharper and more devastatingly handsome. His hair was shorter and tied into a messy ponytail. “Apparently not,” Dedue said, his tongue feeling heavy.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Succinct as ever. Well, you managed to keep your master safe. I suppose Faerghus owes you a debt of gratitude. The Boar would be dead without you.”

“Faerghus owes me nothing,” Dedue said. “Of course I would lay down my life to save His Highness.”

“Still the loyal mutt, I see. You haven’t changed,” Felix grunted.

“I suppose not. I am surprised that you are still at His Highness’ side, however.”

Felix sighed, and Dedue noticed there were shadows under his eyes. He looked tired, the kind of saturated fatigue that war brings. “You think I’m happy about this? We aren’t going to win this war without Dimitri. I just hope that he’s still in there, buried behind the beast… the Dimitri that I used to know, that is.” 

Dedue shook his head firmly. “It is wrong to think of him as being less than whole. What you describe as a beast is an integral part of Dimitri, not some separate creature that needs to be extradited.”

“No, he wasn’t always like that.” Felix insisted.

“You say that, but he has been for as long as I have known him.”

Felix looked down. “Maybe you’re right. Dimitri changed after Duscur. I could see his pain back then. And I’m not without feeling or concern for my friends, but I didn’t know what to do. So I ended up doing nothing. I wonder, could I have saved him, if I’d known what to say? What to do?”

Dedue wasn’t used to this Felix – soft-spoken, almost wistful sounding, his shoulders slumped in resignation. There was a different kind of fragility about him, and Dedue felt like there was a twisting knot in his stomach at the sight. It was something special to behold, but Dedue wanted to comfort him, wanted the normal feisty Felix back. “Perhaps you should not be so hard on yourself. You were just a child facing your own loss.”

Felix crossed his arms across his chest. “Oh shut up,” he growled. “I don’t want to hear that, certainly not from you, of all people.”

“I’m… sorry?” Dedue asked in confusion. 

“I lost my brother, who chose to be a knight,” Felix snapped. “Did your family choose to die? I think not. Our losses are not comparable.”

Dedue sucked in a breath. “I don’t understand. You believe my family’s deaths should be valued less because they did not fight for the Kingdom?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Felix scoffed, sounding exasperated. “I lost one person who knew what they were getting into, while you lost everything in a meaningless slaughter. Everything! My loss pales in comparison to yours. Why is that difficult to understand?”

Dedue’s eyes widened at his misunderstanding, and the implication of Felix’s words. “Grief is not a competition.”

“But…” Felix stammered before continuing, “my whole world changed that day – everything fell apart. Yet you faced so much worse with grace and courage. I don’t want or deserve your pity, it’s pathetic.”

Dedue watched him for a long moment before responding. He’d never imagined that Felix felt this way. Felix never mentioned Duscur, and Dedue had honestly thought he didn’t particularly care. His words told a different story, revealing a Felix that had silently worried and fretted about his friends. “I do not claim to be an expert, but I do not think being sad is a weakness. Everyone grieves differently. And you don’t need to objectively compare different losses to see if it is ok to grieve - there is no threshold of worth required. My loss does not make yours any less.”

Felix stared at him silently, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Dedue reached into the small pack on his back, pulling out a small box and handing it to Felix. “And I am sorry for Rodrigue’s death. It should have been me to take that blade.”

Felix held the box stiffly, his shoulders hunched and tense. “I don’t want to hear that either. People die in war, it is to be expected.” He turned his glare to the box in his hands, as though it had personally offended him. “You think I’d be happy if it had been you instead? You’re a bigger idiot than I thought, and that’s saying a lot. I don’t want your sympathy gift.”

“I don’t believe it’s possible to turn off your emotions just because it’s wartime. Experiencing pain and loss, overcoming obstacles and continuing forward when all seems hopeless – those are very inspiring and beautiful things about being human, don’t you think?”

“Beautiful?” Felix finally looked up again, his eyes meeting Dedue’s. Dedue had thought they might be clouded with suppressed pain and sadness, but they were clear, gold flecks swimming in the amber depths. “What I think is that you have some very strange ideas about what is beautiful,” Felix said with a small smile.

Dedue felt warmth in his chest, the words making him recall their first meeting. In the five years since he’d last seen Felix, he’d replayed that day many more times, and he no longer felt ashamed at the memory. It had become a fond recollection instead, a source of light in the darkness. “Perhaps I am just able to see things more clearly than you from way up here. I *am* a freakish brute, after all,” he said.

Felix scowled. “My sword can remedy that easily enough. One slice through your kneecaps ought to do it.”

Dedue smiled, skirting dangerous territory. “That may not be enough. You are *very* small, after all.”

Felix blustered, stepping forward and reaching for his sword with one hand, his other hand still holding the box. “Perhaps removing your head would be a better choice,” Felix growled.

Five years was a long time to spend thinking, sorting through memories and feelings. It was an even longer time to spend sinking slowly in regret, until it became so thick it was like trying to swim through syrup. There had been many days were Dedue was certain he would not live to see the next dawn, never get to see Felix again. Now Felix was standing only a foot away, face tilted up to him. He was not going to miss this chance; he was not going to die drenched in regret.

Dedue took a deep breath, steadying himself. “That would be most inconvenient. Without eyes, I won’t be able to see your beauty again.”

Felix froze, his face slowing turning red, and he brought the arm that was reaching for his sword to cover his face instead. “What the fuck. Don’t say things like that so casually.”

“I am not,” Dedue said firmly. “As you said, people die in war. I do not wish to die without telling you this. Open the box if you doubt me, and you will see that I do not say this lightly. That is not a sympathy gift.”

Felix looked down at the box with trepidation, holding it gingerly as though he feared a venomous snake might suddenly burst from within. His usual graceful fingers moved jerkily to open it. He gasped, carefully pulling out the rose inside. “What… what is this?”

“I’m sure you recognize a Fraldarius rose when you see one. I picked the seeds the day we met.” Dedue was prepared for anger or disgust or in his wildest dreams - acceptance. But not this, whatever this was. Felix was staring at the rose and there were tears falling down his cheeks. “Felix, what’s wrong?” Dedue asked in confusion.

“They were all gone,” Felix whispered. “The gardens, the roses… all lost in the war.” His chest hitched in a small choked sob, and finally looked up at Dedue. “I thought they were all destroyed, like everything else.”

Dedue reached out, holding Felix’s shaking arms. “I’m sorry, I did not know. It took me many years to successfully grow one; they are an extremely fastidious species. But I have grown them in the capital and have just planted some in the greenhouse here.” Felix held the rose up, resting in his hands, turning it slowly. “Be careful - although I removed the thorns on the stem, the ones amongst the petals cannot be removed without destroying the bloom.” 

“Why? Why did you bother?” Felix looked at him, his damp eyes shining in the light from the fireplace.

“It is the most striking flower I have ever seen. It is difficult to handle, dangerous to touch, and impossible to resist. It is a perfect reflection of you, although it is nothing compared to your splendor,” Dedue said solemnly.

Felix’s hand moved lightning fast, and Dedue squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the slap. But Felix grabbed his collar instead, tugging him down and then something pressed against his lips. Dedue opened his eyes and Felix’s face was _right there_, and he was kissing him!

Dedue gasped against his lips and Felix pulled back, his back pressed against the wall and looking flustered. Dedue licked his lower lip, the warmth from their contact slowly fading. The lingering thread of his self-control snapped then, and he stepped forward, plucking the rose from Felix’s hand and tossing it aside. “Oi, the rose!” Felix exclaimed in dismay.

Dedue grabbed his arms and pulled him against his chest. “I’ll grow you another,” Dedue said, his voice low and rumbling. “There’s something much more dazzling right here,” he continued, returning Felix’s kiss in earnest.

Felix relaxed in his grip and Dedue slid his hands up Felix’s arms, one hand softly cradling his neck and the other lightly touching his face, resting along the side of his jaw with his fingers on his cheek. His lips were soft against Dedue’s own chapped lips, although his kiss was anything but. It was fierce and hard and altogether overwhelming. Felix pulled back finally and looked at him. 

“You’re always looking at me and saying things like that. You’re so... so…” Felix was breathing hard and his lips were parted, flushed red and matching the pink blush on his cheeks.

“Felix, you’re so beautiful,” Dedue said, allowing his hand to move from Felix’s neck upwards, into his hair. He pulled the hair tie free with a soft tug and it fell to the ground, and Dedue’s fingers slipped through his hair. It was soft, so much softer than he’d ever imagined, and he made a cooing sound of amazement. “Everything about you… so beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Felix whispered, but he leaned his face into Dedue’s other hand, still on his cheek. 

“I will not. Not ever, not about you. How could I?” Dedue murmured as he moved his fingers reverently along Felix’s face, tracing down his jawline and across his chin, up to his lips, swollen and wet from their intense kissing. “I’ve never seen anything so stunning.” Felix’s pupils were blown wide and he moaned softly at Dedue’s words. “Is this really ok?”

“I said shut up,” Felix said, and he pushed back up, kissing Dedue again, his teeth nipping lightly at his lower lip. _Is this really happening? _Dedue thought desperately, his head spinning. His hand tightened in Felix’s hair, and Felix made a keening noise and let his head fall to the side.

Dedue moved his mouth gently, sweeping kisses along his neck, down to his collarbone. “So delicate, so small,” he whispered. Felix stiffened and Dedue pressed a harder kiss into the bottom of his neck. “I *like* small things*” he growled.

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint then,” Felix said, and he arched his hips up, grinding against Dedue’s leg, the hard bulge of his cock pressing into his thigh. Dedue gasped and fell forwards, stumbling and just barely catching himself on the wall without collapsing onto Felix.

Felix glared at him. “If you crush me, I’ll kill you.”

“I… I would never,” Dedue stuttered, still reeling. “A..are you sure this ok? You’d really accept someone like me? You’re so perfect, you could have anyone.”

“You don’t say a damn word most of the time and now you won’t shut up.” Felix’s fingers roved over the muscles of his chest, down to his waist, and then brushed at the fabric at the front, along his embarrassingly hard cock.

Dedue groaned at his touch and decided to take that as a resounding “yes” to continuing. He moved his trembling fingers to the buttons on Felix’s shirt, _needing_ to see more of Felix’s body, more pale skin and toned muscles. “Oh for fuck’s sake, I have other shirts,” Felix finally snapped. Dedue looked into his eyes and pulled along the front, buttons popping free and falling to the floor in a discarded mess. Felix unfastened his pants and smoothly pulled them off, and finally Dedue could see all of him.

His eyes roved over Felix’s body and Felix brought an arm up to cover his face. “Stop staring,” he said. 

“I cannot, I am in shock. You’re ravishing, magnificent. There isn’t a word to describe how beautiful you are,” Dedue murmured. Felix’s cock actually twitched at his words and Dedue smiled, stroking his hand along the shaft.

“Shut up!” Felix hissed, but Dedue continued a stream of praise, leaning into Felix and whispering them into his ear, pausing to nibble and lick along his earlobe and neck as he moved his hand along Felix’s length. 

“I don’t think you want me to stop.” Felix was trembling, and Dedue held him firmly against the wall as he jerked his own hips against him. His cock was painfully hard and begging for friction, and spikes of pleasure went through him every time he thrust into Felix’s leg.

Felix was moaning, Dedue’s hand moving rapidly, pressing along his slit and squeezing the head. It wasn’t long before he whimpered, “Close, Dedue… close!”

“Come apart for me beautiful,” Dedue whispered into his ear, and Felix did, grunting and spilling into Dedue’s hand. His face was exquisite as the pleasure overcame him, and Dedue groaned, thrusting harder, so close himself.

“Don’t stop,” Felix said softly, looking at him from under his fluttering eyelashes. “I want to see your face.”

That was all it took for Dedue, and he came in his pants, pressed against Felix’s thigh, his world crumbling apart beneath him and reforming with Felix at the center. They stood leaning against each other for a long while, panting and swimming in post-orgasmic bliss. 

When Dedue was finally able to focus his eyes again, Felix was frowning at him. “Look at this mess!” he said, and Dedue took a step back, realizing Felix’s cum was all over the floor, and his own pants were wet.

“I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up right away,” Dedue said.

“Hey,” Felix said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in for another kiss. “You’re a brute, not a servant. Not with me. We’ll do it together.”

Dedue stared at him wordlessly, awestruck. “But… I…”

“Besides, I happen to *like* brutes,” Felix said with a smirk.


End file.
